Elsword - Hellfire
by The Sharkening
Summary: Xen Adreal doesn't take live as seriously as he should, considering he has abilities fit for a demon. But now that he works along with the El Search Party, his past comes to haunt him, and his regrets in life will hit him like a train! (Warning: Minor Writing Mediocracy) (FINALLY UPDATED..! See you in another three months guys, give or take a month or two.)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Me: Hey all you viewers, Guests, authors, people who don't write fanfics but just reviews them, I'm the author of the story you're reading right now, Sharkist!**

**Elsword: Who are you?**

**Me: *Throws a knife into his tendons* I just explained, Elbaka, Don't you ever listen?**

**Elsword: QQ My tendons..!**

**Me: Does Elsword EVER listen?!**

**Aisha: No...**

**Me: Well then this redhead deserves to DIE- no I'm kidding. He's a main character unfortunatly, so he must live until the story ends... well, onto the story, peeps! (BTW I'm TRYING to make their age correct according to Elwiki.)**

**Elsword, Rune Slayer, 16**

**Aisha, Elemental Master, 18**

**Rena, Wind Sneaker, Unknown**

**Raven, Reckless Fish- I mean... ****Fist, 27**

**Eve, Code: Nemesis, Unknown**

**Chung, Tactical Trooper, 16**

**Ara, Asura (Yesh, I'm giving Ara her KR-only-atm Transform Class. Giving it some love. OuO), 20**

**Elesis, Blazing Heart, 19**

**Add is not in here, because he's technically is not in the El Search Party, but I might give him a part to introduce himself. I'm just not putting him in the first chapter, but just in case I do, here's his stuff: Mastermind, 19**

**Xen (My OC, obviously an important character in the story), Burning Thunder, 22, then 23. You'll understand the 23 when you get further into the story. ^^**

**ALSO, I may add in the characters saying some of their skills, so yea. If text is in Bold + Italic, then it's a skillname. If it's just Bold, and has ()'s, it's an A/N. So yea, i'm gonna shut up and start writing the story now.**

* * *

**Xen's POV**

I wake up in my bed at my house in Velder, where I live alone... I look out and see the regular stuff going on outside. The Demon invasion... The day it all started was like a nightmare. I get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and go out on one of my daily walks, burning demons along the way with Hellfire. Oh, you don't know what Hellfire is? Hellfire is a fire that burns hotter than any fire you can think of, even combined. However, the violence-rate of the flames depends on what mood i'm on. Anyways, I head to Commercial Area 1 **(I think it's the number 1. Most likely. ._.) **and after VARIOUS annoying Glitter Panzer's and Wyverns, I find an odd Glitter whose name is... Joaquin..? I approach him cautiously, Hellfire in hand. I listen to him babbling to himself

"I swear to demons, the Glitter Alchemists I teach die from those pathetic El Search Party kids! They make me sick!" The Glitter said to himself as he spits something on the ground. It's like bright green saliva... gross. Anyways, 'El Search Party'? What's he going on about? I yell out to get his attention

"Hey, who are the El Search Party" I'm probably going to regret saying that, but I said it anyways. He looks towards my direction. Now that I see him, he's wearing a Hazard Suit, a pair of Goggles, and a ton of potions attached to his belt. I think I see why he said something about him teaching Glitter Alchemists. This guy's probably some kinda Scientist or crazy druggy. He tells me, ignoring my question, "What? Who are you? Are you one of them?!". I retort back, "What?! I don't know who 'them' are! I'm just takin' a walk while burnin' demons who get in my wa-" I am interrupted with a bottle thrown and broken infront of me, creating a large area of confusion gas around me, making my vision go blur. Scientist? Nope. Crazy Druggy? Yep.

"Whatever, i'll just kill you and the pathetic El Search Party, then Chloe, our Dark Elf Leader, shall summon the Patron Dark Elf God Nephilim!" He cries out like a maniac druggy he might actually be.

"What the hell are you ramblin' on about?!" I yell at this maniac. Instead of answering, he once again ignores my question and babbles on about more. "I don't know _how _you managed to kill the Glitter Alchemists, but you must be quite tired... I should finish you off the same way I will do to the El Search Party!" He throws a Flame and Thunder filled potion at me, as if he expected it to burst against my body, break, and kill me... Heh... is he wrong...

* * *

**Joaquin's POV (Yes this druggy gets a POV, but this i'm doing only one Monster POV per monster/demon.)**

When the Confusion Chemical's gas clears out, I expect to see his pathetic Human Body dropped dead on the ground... but I see the opposite... I see his body surrounded by Flames and Lightning! HE ABSORBED MY FLAMING AND SHOCKING CHEMICALS?! THIS HUMAN IS PISSING ME OFF!

**(Aaaand that's the end of your POV, you stupid druggy. Back to Xen.)**

* * *

**Xen's POV**

"Man, thanks for the energy drink, guy. I think you'd make a good friend of mine if you weren't a demon. Too bad I gotta beat you down now." I say. I feel energized, like thousands of lightning bolts static through me, but in a good way. I'm feelin' pretty badass right now. I charge towards him, fists filled with Hellfire and Lightning combined. But I'm stopped by something, the lightning surging through me as well as the energy seem to have just... faded away. I feel something cold standing behind me... Ghost-like... And there are weird whispers going on through my head, like it's the devil is yelling at me for something, while i'm sweating like crazy... Why haven't I experienced this before? And why is this the first time, because it's a _bad_ time... I double over and the flames/lightning in my hands disappear. I was distracted... I should get back up and just beat this maniac down...

I stand up with a confident face again and looks at the druggy "OK, I got distracted... but i'm back to reality. Lets do thi-" Before I could finish my sentence, a poison and water chemical at me, and I get back down on my knees coughing and I feel really chilled out, Like my powers are crippled and i'm feeling a bit sick to keep me from using my powers. Joaquin speaks to me, and I hear it like i'm listening through headphones made of water, "Heh, you consume fire, so I figured i'd throw a Freeze Chemical, with some bonus poison... Humans are all the same, stupid as ever.." Damn... I'm being beaten by my own weakness... Really, this is the first time, and i'm really surprised by this.

I collapse on the ground, and the last thing I see before I faint is a redhead knight jumping onto Joaquin, planting an explosive rune on his face, jumping off, then setting off the rune to explode in the Glitter's face. _**"SPLASH** **EXPLOSION!"**_ Then a man crashes into the demon's face with a robotic arm, and Black Spikes bursting out from the ground, puncturing the maniac with the Black Needle's, then charges. _**"WILD CHARGE!" **_he then Rams his fist into Joaquin's body. Other people then run up to my body on the ground, some helping the redhead and the Robot Armed man, other helping to get me up. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" A girl with purple hair asks, having the Redhead knight scolding her, "Aisha, ask the guy stuff when he's completely cautious! Just help him up after Rena heals him! I just hope he doesn't faint." **(Dammit, Elbrat. You jinxed it. o3o)** "Ugh, you're no fun Elsword." 'Aisha' replies back with a snort, obviously very tired of him of something. An Elf, who I assume is Rena uses a skill to heal me, _**"**__**ARILENNA!"**_ after then, Aisha helped me up "Urgh, Chung, help me out here. The guy's heavy, and surprisingly has a high body temperature..!" She asks the blonde boy heaving around a cannon. Then, before I heard anything else, the poison's effect kicks in, and my sight goes black...

* * *

**Me: AAAAAAAAANND THAT'S IT! Yes, I know it's short, but this is just a prologue. o3o**

**Elsword: My Tendons... Still hurt...**

**Me: Shut it Elbaka, atleast I let you be a person who actually uses a skill...**

**Everyone else but Elsword and Me: O3O**

**Me: So yeah, I'm leaving off with a cliffhanger. xD ONTO THE CHAPTER REVIEWS REPLIES!**

**Reply to ChaosSeeker: Oh wow, really? I swear, I never knew that Xen was similar to one of your OC's, I swear on my Shark-y Blood. XD**

**Me: And that's just one review to reply to, so yeah. I'll see you all later, BYE!**

**Elsword: *Throwing rocks at Shark***

**Me: Elsword, stop trying to throw rocks at me, just because I cut your tendons doesn't mean you can chuck stones at m- *Hit in the head by a stone* OK, YOU DESERVE A BLADE IN YOUR TENDONS! *Grabs Blade Master's... Blade... and sticks it into one of his Tendons* OK, END OF CHAPTER, BYE!**

**Elsword: *Groaning in pain***

**Me: =n="**

***END OF CHAPTER 1, PROLOGUE***


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Elgang

**Me: Hello guys, missed the Shark? Well i'm back in here to write another chapter for this story. By the way, where's Elsword?**

**Aisha: Hospital.**

**Me: Oh yeah, the whole tendon stabbing thing... I'm gonna shut up and get to the chapter now. And I apologize for the last chapter being VERY short, but it is a prologue after all. But this time, I promise this chapter will be longer! YOU HAVE MY WORD! ^^**

**Aisha: ...Uh, I don't think you really tell the truth very much...**

**Me: Huh?**

**Aisha: Having your word would be like a lie combined with truth that was broken with a hammer.**

**Me: I still don't understand...**

**Aisha: Take it this way; Put your word with 25 Cents, it's worth a quarter,**

**Eve: Pouring aqua on your.. 'word' will result in pure H20.**

**Raven: Put your word in a sandwich, you got 2 pieces of Bread.**

**Rena: We're pretty much saying you never keep your promises enough to give you a right to say someone has your word.**

**Me: ...Shut up, and just let me write the fanfic, or you'll be joining Elbaka in the hospital... (P.S. if anyone knows where that last 4 lines were referenced from, you get a free cookie. ouo HINT: It's from a book. Happy book scavenging!) Oh, and one last thing! From now on, I will be taking any request to add OC's in here.**

* * *

**Xen's POV**

...I wake up on a hospital bed, confused. When I sit up and look around, I remember what happened. That crazy druggy Joaquin almost killed me. If it weren't for those guys who appeared there to beat that glitter up, I would've been sent to Death's Door. Who were they anyways..? They might have been the El Search Party that Joaquin was blabbing on about and defeating them and summon... Nephilim.. The Patron Dark Elf God..? I don't know. After what I thought would have been hours, I got up from the bed and walked out the door and through the halls and into a larger room, with a fireplace, enormous TV Screen, a few couches, and some doors going to I-Don't-Know-Where. I could really tell that I woke up in some fancy mansion, but who's and why? I figured I didn't ask anything, and I waited a few minutes for someone to walk through one of the mystery-doors, to see two figures arguing; One Redhead, and one Purplenette, who, based off what I remember, I assume are Elsword and Aisha.

"ELSWORD, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SOMEHOW MAKE A MORNING SUCK MORE THAN YOU DO?!" Aisha yelled at Elsword. The redhead yells back, "ATLEAST IT'S NOT AS BAD AS YOU ARE WITH MAGIC!"

"ExCUSE me?! I WAS THE ONE WHO HELPED YOU WITH MAGIC, YOU REDHEAD MORON! IF YOU'RE SAYING MY MAGIC SUCKS, YOU'RE ADMITTING YOU LEARNED MAGIC FROM SOMEONE WHOSE MAGIC 'APPARENTLY' SUCKS!"

I stand by in the living room as the two argue about their magic.

"RUNE FAILURE, ELSWORD!"

"ELEMENTAL DISASTER, AISHA!

It took them around 15 minutes to notice me sitting on their couch waiting for them to stop arguing. First there was silence, and Aisha eventually spoke up, "Oh, uh... Hey, didn't realize you got up from the in-mansion-nursery **(Where the hell did I pick that up from..?).**.." Aisha stopped mid-sentence, probably because she didn't know my name. "We kinda didn't get your name." Knew it. "Name's Xen. I assume..." I point at the purplenette "You're Aisha, and..." I point to the redhead "You're Elsword?" "Yep, I can tell you got our names while we were having our argument." Elsword replied. We stood, which in my situation sat, in silence since we didn't know what to say. This feels like one of those akward silence moments... Should I break the silence or wait for someone else to do it?"

"Elsword, Aisha, you two aren't arguing again, are yo-" A person walks in with a vein popping out. Her hair looks blonde/green haired, and her ears are pretty pointy, so I think she's an elf- wait... an Elf? I'm gonna question that later... I assume this person is Rena, the one who healed me? She speaks up "Oh, morning there~" Moodswing much? Angry to Cheerful, this could be normal... I don't know... for her? "G'morning... Is it normal these two are fighting all the time?" I reply back to her. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that. They're just kids, so I don't expect them to be very mature until they've become adults." She says back scratching her head. I wonder how old SHE is? Since she's an elf, she must be ALOT older than Me, Elsword, and Aisha COMBINED. Yikes.

"Hey!" Aisha and Elsword said in unison. They got slightly scared when Rena flashed them a menacing smile with a vein popped out. "S-sorry..!" They said together. Again. It's like they have minds connected together or something. Rena looked back to me, amd I kinda backed up a bit with one of those anime style sweat drops. "Oh, where are my manners? My name's Rena. You are?" She held up her hand for me to shake, which I do, and I say back "My name is Xen. And I kinda know some of your names, because I heard a few names before I fainted back at Commercial Area 1."

Before she could say anything, another person walked out of the same door they all walked through. This time, it was a man with a Robotic Arm, and man it looked sharp! He wore something bit thin and dark colored, something a biker might wear with a cross shaped necklace. But the thing that really got my attention, other than his robot arm, was a big white spot on the front of his hair, aswell as some scars on his face. This guy seemed pretty intimidating, really. But something that softened his image, at the same time making it look silly, was the Phoru Cookie he had in his hand. **(LOL. I had to, guys. What, you want a fish in his mouth to make it look sillier and also making it so it would fit the nickname I gave him 'Reckless Fish'? XD) **He kinda looks like a tsundere to me. I spoke up, almost hesitantly, "Sup." Was all I could get through my mouth. I mean like, what do I say to a guy who looks like he went through hell and came back with a biker jacket? "Hey. Who're you?" he says. I reply something that was pretty ridiculous, "The name's Xen. What is YOUR name, robot arm guy with a cookie?!" I am pretty sure my face is gonna get hit with those sharp claws. But he didn't, just a casual greeting and something random. "Raven." Then he throws the cookie in my face using his mechanical arm, causing the cookie the explode into grains on impact with my face, and man it HURT! He just says "What cookie?" before walking upstairs into what I suppose was his room. "I wonder who else is gonna walk through that door?"

Just as I said that, a girl walked in with silver hair, and an orb in the middle of her forehead. Her clothing was... I don't know how to describe it really. When she walked in, Elsword seemed to jump back a bit afraid, and I just notice a red mark shaped like a hand printed on his cheek. "Elsword, how dare you ruin another breakfast? You do know what the results are when you dare ruin a breakfast, do you not?" the silver haired girl says in a monotone voice. She must be a robot or somethin'.

"U-uh... Now Eve, l-let's not get too aggressive here, alright? Let's just calm down and- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Elsword said, and interrupted himself with a scream, followed by running up the stairs to his room. Eve chased after him, and she is carried by two drones; a White One and a Black One. "Hm, what's with her? She looks like a robot." I say to myself.

As if Aisha heard me, she 'replies', "She's a Nasod. Nasod's are robotic beings that live here in Elrios. You know that cool looking sharp arm Raven had? That's a Nasod Arm. It's a long story to explain..." Either I think to myself aloud, or it's a coincidence she answered a question that I asked myself. That's probably something i'm gonna question later, along with VARIOUS questions to ask later.

The next person who walks through the door, which I assume is the kitchen door, is a real surprise. It's a boy carrying a cannon. A LARGE cannon, and he seems to be way younger than I am. Dude, I think i'm dreaming a twisted, crazy dream filled with random stuff that pops up. Unfortunately, it's not. I think this person's name is Chung. "...What the hell kind of world am I living in to see a teen carrying around a cannon..." I say, kinda emo-ish. I need to work on my people skills alot more, huh? "Ah, uh sorry about something like that... Cannons are just my weapon, so I need to carry it around with me all the time." He laughs and... He sounds really calm for a guy with a cannon. "Oops, where are my manners? I'm Chung" With a smile, he puts out a hand for me to shake. As I shake his hand, I reply back, "The name's Xen. Question though, why a cannon? Wouldn't it make more sense if you carried just a BIT lighter, and something that isnt ridiculously heavy?"

Aisha, Rena, who I forgot was still here, Chung, and I stood in silence wondering the same thing. "Uh... yeah well... I'll answer that later. Cya later!" He says breaking the silence, and walked up to his room. "Well, there's an Elbaka I gotta help Eve beat up." Aisha excused herself, followed by Rena's excuse, "I need to go and water the plants in my room, so yeah..." And they all went up to their rooms.

I mentally count to three. When I reached three, someone else walked through the door. It was a Black Haired girl carrying a spear with a few strands of whiteness in her hair. Well, makes more sense than a cannon. I wave to her, hoping I don't suprise her with random words from a person they saved from Velder. "Sup." Was all I said, and she replies back, "Hello! I think you're the person we saved from Commercial Area 1, right?" Time to have a conversation. "Yep. The name's Xen." "I'm Ara" She smiled and shakes my hand which I didn't extend yet. She sounds like the happy-go-lucky type of person. "It's nice to meet you, Xen!" "Heh, you too." ...I hope to god I don't get a crush on any of the girls in the El Search Party, because they're all interesting, and so are the guys.

"Well, I think there's only one person left in the kitchen for you to meet. Have a fun time you two." She smiled, and walked up the stairs aswell. One more person through that door? Alright. Let's go for it. I walk into the kitchen to see anither redhead person, except it's a girl. Sister of Elsword, probably. There's no other redhead girl I know that looks like her besides... "Elesis..?!" Woah, talk about her fashion. Long white coat, small black vest to cover up her chest area, and other clothes that would be worn by people laid back and stuff. "Hey there Xen. _What _were you thinking, walking around Velder alone? You could've been killed by one of the demons! I care for the citizens of Velder, and you're no exception!" Jeez, happy to see you too, Elesis. Is this what it's like to be nagged by your older sister? I feel bad for you Elsword. Just a bit. "...well happy to see you too, Elesis." Why do I know her well? An accident with the Dog Man Proffessor Grail and his attempts to become human, that's what. That is a story I will tell later on. Elesis sighed, "Sorry. I don't want Velder to be more messed up than it already is, along with the citizens being safe." Well that does make sense, since she is the 'Red Haired Knight' who helps protect Velder and all. "Alright Elesis I got some questions," I say as I sit on a spot on the counter without any messiness on it to keep my rear end clean. "You've been traveling with the El Search Party since they entered Velder, right? Do you know about the Dark Elf Patron God Nephillim? Joaquin said something about summoning it.." "Hmm... Sorry, but we're still figuring that out. But we have been thinking that it is for strengthening the Demon Invasion." She replies bluntly, "And uh, hey... You wanna join the group and defeat the demons and all that?" Woah. WOAH. That is a BIG question for me, no matter HOW you say it. "Hmm... Kill demons, beat up their big bosses... That's hard, but it sounds fun, so I'm in!" I say. Elesis puts out her hand and I firmly grasp it. "Welcome the the Elgang, Xen. Elsword is technically the leader, but I'm the one who taught him his swordsmanship skills, AND his bigger sister, so I have as much authority as he does, so I can let you join in." She laughs. I reply "Thanks Elesis." I smile, and walk upstairs to the nursery room, which isn't a nursery room anymore.

It looks like a bedroom. Dark Red Walls, Flame designed carpet with a black background, and some space to put in furniture. I pick up a note on the floor saying 'This is your room now, Xen. Feel free to decorate it as much as you want. -Elsword and the others' "Where did they get the time to transform the nursery room into a bedroom..?" I whisper to myself. I walk over to the bed, with Red Sheets, White Pillows, and Black and Dark Red blanket. I plop down staring at the ceiling. "I have a good feeling about the Elgang..." I say to myself. I have one last thought before going to sleep...

Where is this house at anyways?

* * *

**Me: AAND THAT IS IT! Xen met the whole Elgang, but I didn't have him explain his story until the next chapter. Cya guys later!**

**Elsword: Hey I'm back from the hospita-**

**-END OF TRANSMITION... TRANSMISSON? YEAH TRANSMISSION-**

_Like what you see? Feel free to R&amp;R, and if you have an OC request, I will try and add them in, but I will only take 3 OC Requests, so if your OC request looks pretty good to me, then I will accept it! Until next time, peace!_


	3. Chapter 3: Xen's Plan(s)

**Me: Hey guys, sorry if i'm not uploading as fast as you might want me to, I've been hit hard in the face by Writer's Block, also since i'm really busy with alot of stuff in Elsword, the Assassins guild needs me! XD Because we're currently in the development of our Guild Trailer. ****Anyways, i'm not gonna wait for other OC's and just get to le Chapters, and don't worry Lunarium Prince, your OC's still gonna be here, but you MAY hear Xen going on about kicking your OC's ass. XD. So yea. I'm still takin' OC Requests, and will stop takin' 'em when I get 5 Requests, so hurry up and register your OC before it's too late! So yeah, I'm just gonna read his PM, then plop in the information...**

**No Pausa (Lunarium's OC), 16, Brain Buster (Didn't see the other paths, so i'm going with the base class. You snooze ye lose, Lunar. Sorry man. XD)**

**Oh, BTW, as for the pairings, it's the usual. (ElswordxAisha, RavenxRena, ChungxEve which i'm not sure if it's a main pairing, and since BH Elesis needs some love, guess i'll pair her with Xen. XD That means Poor Ara will be left in the dust... if anyone registers an OC to be paired with Ara, i'll be happy to accept, and Ara will be happy with it to, but it's not neccessary. o3o)**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"Ugh, we finished our job with the El and Altera, why do we have to go back?" I ask nobody in particular, as the whole team - and of course our new member Xen. Who let him join, anyways? Wait a second... Elesis... - are in the living room, discussing about our next mission. "We have recently received information about a person harassing Ponggos, who seem to be going from the village to Nasod Foundry, back and forth, similar to Raven back when we met him" Rena explained, which _Raven_ followed up with, "The reason why it's happening now is because he's _just _been discovered while we have been in Velder." I yawn loudly and start to speak up "Alright, fine, we're going to Altera." I say with a sigh... getting to Altera's gonna take a while..

* * *

**ONE BORING WEEK TO ALTERA LATER...**

* * *

AAAAAND WE ARE BACK IN ALTERA, YES! That week took forever, man. I watched as Xen sniffed the unfamiliar air for some reason. "This is Altera? Woah, look at all these crazy mole people!" "Ponggo's, to be exact." Raven said. "A Ponggo? What's that?" Xen replied bluntly, putting the two in a conversation. As Raven and Xen had their conversation about what stuff happened here in Altera with him when he was controlled by Nasods, when we met Eve, etc. etc., everyone else was doing something else, and when I say something else, I mean the same thing. They were all, besides Raven and Xen, talking with the Ponggo Chief Adel. "Yes, I see you have received our message about a problem around the Nasod Foundry, pong." He said. "Ponggo Scouts when out in Nasod Foundry, and came back bruised, saying that they saw a man riding a Nasod Scorpion of sorts who attacked them. Pong.". When I heard this, I thought of Crow Rider on a Nasod Scorpion. But Raven then came up and said, "A Man on a Nasod Scorpion? Hmm..." It seems he knew what he was about to say, but forgot what.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

Hmm... I heard rumors across the Black Crow when I was controlled before back in Altera about a man on a Nasod Scorpion called "Skewer Scorpion" who wanders around Nasod Foundry and Altera Plains, named... No Pausa? Probably. I overheard the others' conversation with Adel while I was explaining things to Xen. When we were finished with our own conversation, Xen and I walked over to the others and I explained them stuff I heard about No, stuff I remember hearing, anyways.

"Woah. Sounds like a maniac."

"Now Elsword, don't assume it's a maniac just because they ride a semi-sentient Nasod Scorpion and used to harass the Ponggos like Raven... N-not saying that you're a maniac, Raven..."

"Gee, I could tell he feels the love already, can't YOU, Aisha?"

"Shut it, Elbaka!"

Ehh... I'm not sure i whether or not I should break that up or no- "Aisha, Elsword, You two aren't bickering again, are you?" Rena asks with veins popping from her forehead and in an irratated tone. "HE/SHE STARTED IT!" Aisha and Elsword say in unision while they point at eachother, causing them to glare at eachother for doing so. "Now, now, you two, You wouldn't FIGHT with ME around, do you?" Rena asks again still irratated. It didn't even take Elsword and Aisha a single MILLISECOND to realize that they shouldn't continue arguing, otherwise they would both earn a 'Low Kick' to their kneecaps, causing them to quiet down immediatly, beads of sweat trickling down their foreheads.

"W-we're sorry, Rena.."

"We won't do it again..!"

"Heh, good!" Rena said cheerfully, making an obvious moodswing from irritation to cheerfulness. I don't think I would want to mess with Rena when she's irritated by Elsword and Aisha.

"Er... we still have not discussed what we are supposed to do about the nasod-scorpion rider who is PongPong Strong disturbing us, Pong.." Adel spoke up, grabbing our attention.

"Oh, yea, we'll be on our way, Chief Adel! While we're gone, I think I'll bring back some photos of that guy's butt in the middle of being kicked! Literally. Now, if only we had a camera... Hehe..." Xen joked, but i'm pretty sure everyone besides him thought he was kidding.

* * *

**Xen's POV**

I wasn't kidding. I grabbed a small camera from the Villa before we left. Whilr we were heading towards Altera Plains, I asked Rena to do me a favor, "Psst, Hey, Rena?"

"Hm? Yes, Xen?"

"I wanna ask you a favor."

"What is it? I think I can do it, unless it's a date~." Aw man, guess I can't ask her out any time after from this point on...

"Awesome! Ok, so, when we find that 'No Pausa' guy, I need you to sneak up behind him when he's off the scorp, while I stand by in a good position while holding the camera, a position where I can snap a good photo, and kick him right in the-!"

"Not happening, Xen."

"Aw." So much for having Rena kick the guy's ass literally while I snap a picture. Guess that won't happen. It wouldn't have, because I somehow dropped the camera while coming to Altera. The person infront of me, whom was Elsword, stopped walking and I bumped right into him and fell onto my rear, but got back up immediatly.

"Oi, Elsword, what's the hold up?" I ask

"We're here."

"Where's 'here'?"

"The location Adel told us to go to, to find No Pausa and see what's up."

"Oh, coulda just said that, man. Whatevs, Lets go and burn some scorpion ass!"

Then I realized what I was standing infront of. The Altera Plains. It was massive and was over-run with Nasods and Spores. It's massive enough for someone, even in a group that always sticks together, could get lost in. Like a maze. Meaning it dimmens the chancs of finding that guy.

"Hmm... Hey, guys... I got an idea. But I'm gonna need your help, Raven."

"You're not making me punch someone in the face, right?"

"Whaat? No... Although that's a good idea too..."

"No." The whole El Party said at once.

"Alright, whatever... But you'll miss out on beating up Nasods..."

"Xen, your plan?"

"Oh, yea, you know how you got a whole airship fleet under your command, uh, the 'Black Crow', right?**  
**

"...You're not thinking of..."

"Oh yea, I am..." I could tell the others were confused, but only Raven knew what I meant, because he knows the ins and outs of the Black Crow, INCLUDING the weapons, and he is aware of how destructive I could be, considering my powers originated from Hell, which is why it's called HELLfire.

"Xen. If you do what you're thinking, you'll blow Altera Plains off from the map of Elrios."

"Including that No Pausa guy, right?"

"Yes, but we dont't have the materials. Ever since the airship was invaded by Elsword, Aisha, and Rena when I was under the control of Nasods, All of the firepower had just... gone."

"Fine. But we'll still need the airship. I got a plan."

"What's your 'plan'?"

I chuckle, "Heh... You'll see, my half-nasod friend... Just something known as, 'Xen's Plan B; Search n' Put Down.'. Guys, today, from here on until we beat No Pausa, we are all now in Xen World! Oh, and by the way, I need..." I point at a random nasod somewhere in the plains, "THAT thing's ey- no I don'. That's Xen World for ya."

"I don't think we would want to know what Xen World IS." Elsword muttered loud enough for everyone else to hear, who nodded in agreement to Elsword's comment. I ignore it and turn my whole body towards Raven while rubbing my palms together, conducting a bit electricty in my hands.

"So, Raven... Just how much metal you got in your ship that you don't need for about, eh I dunno... 500 Lightning Rods, give or take?"

* * *

**Me: AAAAND YEP. THATS JUST ABOUT IT YE GUYS! Sorry if this chapter MAY have been short. Looks like Xen's gone electromaniac here. If that's even a thing. I'll see you all next time, PEACE!**

**Xen: Wait a sec, how did I suddenly become a pyro semi-clown guy?! O_O?!**

**Me: Because you were inspired by my favorite book character, Leo, from the Heroes of Olympus Series.**

**Xen: So, I'm funny, and at the same time, have fire powers and have an obsession for mechanizms and tools..?**

**Me: Yep! Just without the mechanizms and tools obsession.**

**Xen: You're a tool... ewe**

**Me: Excuse me? I can rewrite your OC Information into a girl who loves pretty pink princess stuff and create more paper unicorns than any MLP Fan could ever LOVE a pony/unicorn/pegasus. Also with a crush on Add. :3**

**Xen: Ah.. ha.. ha... what I MEANT to say is... that Add is a tool... (Plz dun hate me Add-fans.)**

**Me: Thaat's better... See you all next time!**


	4. Side-Chapter 1: 1 falls, 9 live

**A little hint for a future event in this story...**

* * *

_The repeated year of the possessor of the flames from hell was born is also known as the year Hell has been released._

_10 members of a team who have defeated demons and searched for a crystal._

_4 will be gravely injured out of all._

_4 seperate from eachother._

_1 will fall._

_Who will own these roles, and who will survive?_

* * *

**So, who can tell what these mean~? Take your guesses!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 4: The Dark Nephillim!

**Me: Welcome back to the story, my readers! This chapte-**

**Elsword: Shark.**

**Me: What?**

**Elsword: In chapter 2 you said we would meet Lunarium's OC, but I saw nobody new in Chapter 3.**

**Me: Oh yeeeaaa. About that, I _will_ wait for other OC's, because I still need to think of a way to introduce them, sorry Lunarium Prince. 3:**

**Elsword: =w=**

**Me: ANYWAYS, This chapter... Eh, can't find a way to summarize it atm, so just read for yourself.. And, when will I make Xen stop ranting on about kicking Lunarium's OC's ass? I'm sorry for that man, promise I'll take care of your OC when he appears, promise. X3**

* * *

**Xen's POV**

"...What?! Raven, you don't have any lightnin' rods?!" I say, irritated at the half-nasod.

"Like I said. The Black Crow is low on supplies, so we don't have much metal or anything." He replies bluntly.

"Agh, Crap!" I kicked a chunk of dirt in the ground out of it and threw a piece of Hellfire at it. "I thought that I could've pulled a new trick off using my lightning to override the guy's scorp and take it as my chance to kick his ass!"

"Xen, seriously, how much longer do you plan on ranting on about kicking his ass?"

"No idea."

I was about to say something until Elsword told us some news, "Guys, news from Eve. She took a quick scan on the Plains and no different scorpion has caught her sensors. We came here for nothin'."

"Oh, ok..."

So, we came for a lost cause. There goes a week worth of saving some of Velder, and it seemed that Elsword caught onto my thoughts. "Oh, c'mon, Xen, we can still beat up some demons and help Velder any way we can!"

"Yea, guess you're right. Let's head back to Velder."

We board the Crow airship that Ravens commands, because apparently the ride we used to get to Altera mysteriously disappeared, and according to Aisha, she said, and I quote, _"I guess our ride just disappeared into thin air, just like what happens to Elsword's chances of getting a girlfriend!"_

When landed back at Velder after another week and everyone got off the airship, the ship flew away back to Altera. I looked at Velder when we landed and it was total chaos. I guess two weeks are worth the same amount of time worth of Velder going right into hell.

* * *

**Elesis' POV**

So, I guess I should've stayed in Velder to help protect it for a bit while the others checked out the Altera problem. (But I can tell Xen feels the opposite; He was still hyped to kick No's ass, speaking of which, why does he keep on ranting on about that? It's like a thing he does 24/7, which I see him do whenever he goes out on his 'walks'.) When we arrived back in Velder, it was like hell broke loose.

"Oh shoot, Velder's got more demons in it than ever, now! We need to get the citizens of Velder through Southern Gate!" I exclaim. Before I knew it, we were throwing demons to the ground. **"Nuclear!", "Violent Attack!", "Sword Fire!" **I could hear Raven, Rena, and Elsword throwing all they got at the demons, and the rest weren't too far behind. It felt like it took months or years to clear out many of the, for a path to the Southern Gate. Sooner or later, Xen ran up to me and said "Yo, Elesis, I ran to Southern Gate to see if it was safe for citizens, and it was littered with Demons! I cleared 'em out before hand, but I got a feeling something's up there I can't handle alone."**  
**

"Oh, I think I may have an idea who or what it is." I say with an idea in mind.

"'Think'? Well we need to get the others to help send that thing flyin' if you know what is is."

I nodded and looked around to see Velder Knights and the Red(?) Knights, whom Penensio is leading, helping fight the demons. I yell out for everyone else, "Guys, we need to head to Southern Gate! Xen feels that it has some big baddy up there! We need to go there. I'm sure the Velder and Red Knights can handle this on their own!" Everyone nods and jumps from their spots and to us.

"Ugh, demons, get outta our way!" Xen yells, frustrated. "Xen, leave the path to me, I got this." Chung said calmly, with a slightly mischevious grin spread on his face. He pressed a few buttons under a plate, on a panel on his Destroyer and held one down and whispered to it to himself. White, small bombshells fly from the sky, hitting several demons, blowing them up, but enough to clear a path for us. "Just testin' out Carpet Bombing." He smiled and ran towards the cleared up path for us. "I really thought the bombs would be bigger, because those ones were pretty small.." Xen commented as we dashed until we got to the top of the walls on Southern Gate.

We looked around and saw a wall of rubble blocking our path behind us, and more rubble fell and blocked the path we used to get here. "Crap, they knew I'd bring you guys all here!" Xen exclaimed as Chloe was visible from ontop of the rubble behind us and laughed. We turned to her. "Yes, now I can sacrifice you 9 for the Dark Nephillim! Get ready, El Search Party, as this will be your doom!" Chloe yells down at us while she raised up her hand, and she backflips off the rubble, which the Dark Nephillim bursts out from under, roaring a great roar. "Run, now!" I yell while the whole gang runs along the walltop. Elsword planted some runes while running but they didn't seem to do anything.

We had to keep avoiding every attack it throws at us, from slaming claws to laserbeams to purple crystals flying from the sky.

We continously ran until we hit a dead-end and we turned to see the Nephillim roaring louder than last time, as some of us covered their ears. "Alright guys, we gotta fight back!" Xen exclaimed while throwing several spheres of Hellfire and shooting arcs of lightning at the Nephillim. Chung was throwing grenades and shooting tons of blue and red rockets. Raven was running up to it, slamming it in it's face, jumped back, and repeated. Rena shot arrows towards it. Everyone was doing their best to take it down, but nobody had too much luck, besides Ara, who managed to knock the enormous beast out of balance with a few claw n' spear slashes, making it wobble and seemed to give Xen an opprotunity to attack.

"There's my chance! I'm gonna take this thing down!" Xen yelled, passion burning in his eyes, as he ran to the side of the Nephillim, and ran around it fast and his body was completely coated in flames and electricity. "What's he doing?! Trying to make a hurricane from ember and sparks?!" Chung exclaimed. "No, is it not obvious? He is using friction, heat, and momentum to blast a hole through the entity, 'Dark Nephillim' approximatly 1000x1800 as of size." Eve replied, like it was a math question, as easy as 1 + 1. Xen then stopped abruptly when he got onto the side of the Nephillim. **"Assault Blitz!" **Xen yelled as he charged at the Nephillim with so much force, there was an earpiercing **BOOM!**, and smoke was surrounding the beast and Xen, the rest of us are blown back. When the smoke cleared up, we had won. Xen ended up on the opposite side that he was on, and there was a hole in the side of the Nephillim (**God, I'm using 'the Nephillim' way too much.) **And it collapsed on it's side, the inside of the hole on it having shocks of electricity going between each wall of the hole, which also burned.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHH! EAT MY FLAMES, CHLOE, THAT WAS MY WEAKEST ATTACK AND I ALREADY TOOK DOWN YOUR PATRON GOD! GIVE ME A CHALLENGE, ALREADY!" Xen roared into the night sky as the rest of the Elgang cheered, except for one specific Nasod Queen, who wasn't even there. Elsword seemed to have noticed this, as he looked around for her. "Uh, hey guys... Where's Eve..?" He asks questioningly.

"If I were to guess, she may have gone to that strange lab in Velder as soon as the smoke appeared. She had a wierd feeling about it and told me she might check it out." Chung guessed. We stood around and looked in eachother's eyes and nodded, as we had an idea of what it could be about. We all scaled down the large wall and quickly ran to the lab in Velder to save our Nasod friend.

* * *

**Xen's POV**

I had been confused about what was going on. "Guys, what's up, who are we savin' Eve from?" I asked. Nobody answered as the situation may or may not have been dire. When we reached the building we needed to go to, we immediatly got in, and saw the poor Code: Nemesis backed against a wall, as she was being faced by a man in a long, white scientist coat. He had white tied back hair and had 6 Purple floating objects floating behind him.

"Kekeke... Eve... the Nasod Queen... if you wish not to give me your code..." He said as he slowly approached her with purple electricty emmiting from the floating objects. "...I'll _force _you to do so!" He continued, laughing a laugh only a lunatic could possess. Chung immediatly ran toward the whitehair man and slammed his Destroyer into him, while blasting a rocket out from the other end to boost the power of the impact, and sent the man flying as well as his floating things following him.

"Keep your hands off her, you lunatic!" Chung yelled while standing infront of Eve protectingly holding his Destroyer. Elsword ran up, too, and had a rune in his left hand as he pointed his sword at the man with his right.

"Tch, I'll get her code next time! And when it happens, you'll be helpless, Nasod Queen! And you will remember me by Add!" He laughed as he fled away on his weapons.

"What was _that _about?" I asked.

"Honestly, I wish to know the answer of that question, too. But if I would guess, the man seems to wish for the Code I contain on my forehead," She points at her forehead and it was a blue orb with gold surrounding it. "Something that makes me a Sentient Nasod. I do not know why, though."

"So... I guess we'll seem him later on..?" Elsword asked.

"Yeah, and I guess we'll be the ones to stop him." I reply. We walk out of the lab and the outside of the camping area to see very minimal demons, less demons that were during both post, during, and before the 14 day lasting invasion. "Wow, guess killing the Nephillim impacts on the demon invasion, eh?" Elsword asks

"Yes, but it's not completely over yet. We need to defeat the general of the demon army in order for it to be 100% over." Raven replies.

When he said that, Ara seemed to tear up a bit, as she already know who Raven is talking about. "'Ey, come on Ara, I'm sure we can save your brother while savin' him. You can trust us!" Elsword said, heartily.

"Mm.. Thanks, Elsword... And all you guys." Ara said wiping a tear from her eye.

I look into the sky. "So, guys, I'm sure we all know where we're goin' next, right?" I say with a large grin on my face. We all nod and say in unision, "Hamel, here we come!"

"By the way, Xen, you said Assault Blitz is your WEAKEST attack... what's your STRONGEST if Assault Blitz was your weakest, as it took down Nephillim even while it was really strong?" Elesis asks curiously. "Eh, you'll find out in the future, why?" I reply

"Just curious..."

"Oi, curiousity killed a cat!"

As we all head to the dock, we boarded the ship to Hamel, and saw before us a beautiful blue and white city. Hamel.

However, little did I know, something would happen to the El Search Party... Something bad.

* * *

**Me: YEP! And thaat's it!**

**Xen: I'm gonna _what? _What is it? TellmetellmetellmeTELLME! D**

**Me: Nope! Not until you get 2 or 3 chapters into it! But, I'll give you a hint; It has something to do with the hint I gave in the last chapter~!**

**Xen: *^***

**Me: Oh, and sorry if this was a short chapter like the last legit-chapter, I get pretty lazy.**

**Next chapter in Elsword - The Story of Xen!: Hamel, the City of Water!**

_Yo! Ya like what you read? Then feel free to favorite and/or follow either this story or me, as the author, so you can keep up with each update I make here!_


	6. Chapter 5: Hamel, the City of Water!

**Me: Yo! Wassup, guys? As you can see from the title, the Elgang head into Hamel for their first time! (Except for Chung.) Don't need any extra author notes n' stuff here, so yeah, enjoy~!**

**Elsword: Shark, c'mon, tell the reader...**

**Me: W-wha? Tell the reader... what?**

**Elsword: You know. 'THAT'.**

**Me: Oh, THAAAT. Yeah, no spoilers.**

**Elsword: *Flips off***

**Me: *Throws several knives at his tendons***

**Elsword: NOT AGAAAAAIIINNNN!**

**Me: Hahahaha...! :D**

* * *

**Xen's POV**

"...God! I can't take all this water at all! I feel like I'm gonna die if I touch too much water!" I complain and rant while we enter Hamel for the first time, but I was the only one complaining, as everyone else was enjoying the 'oh-so very beautiful scenery' to their eyes, but all I see is the death of me.

So you might be wondering, "Xen! How can you not like such a beautiful scenery such as Hamel? I bet if the author of the story were to come to Hamel, he would LOVE it, and it'd be BEAUTIFUL!"? Well, as you notice, I have Hellfire and Electricity Powers, so they aren't exactly, 'good for my health'. Fire is put out by water, and Hellfire can be turned to Purefire (Don't ask, you'll learn later in the story.) when it comes into contact with a certain amount of water. Electricity spreads through water faster than a common man having to release inner-waste from their bowels after eating one too many burritos and tacos on a Taco Tuesday, and the electricty will kill everything in the water, including the lightning caster.

Anyways, the first person we were greeted by was Penensio, Red Cross Guard. "Hello, El Search Party. We are aware you are here to help us with our problem." He says.

"Yep! We're the exterminators, here to get rid of your Demon Infestation!" I say with one of the stupidest grins you might ever see in your life, earning me 8 hits on the head, from butts of swords to slaps across the face. I lay on the ground, my head literally steaming from the hits, which left 8 bumps on my head and face.

"Yeah, where do we start, man?" Elsword asks with a grin that isn't even half as stupid as mine.

"Here, at Resiam Outskirts." Penensio says, whom had pulled out a map and pointed at a dot, saying 'Resiam Outskirts'. "We think that the Shadow Master, an elite demon at the end of the dungeon, is helping command the demons. Go, and take him down."

"Alright, then what?" I say

"W-what?"

"Yea, you heard me, man, then what?"

"Well... You'll need to head to Ancient Waterway. There, you'll find a guardian corrupted by Dark El. Defeat him and you can get him out of your way so you can continue disposing of the demon army. Then, head to Magmanta's Cave. Past it will be Frozen Temple, as we believe it's the last place to go until you reach Halls of Water, where Ran resides."

"So, go to Resiam Outskirts, beat stuff up. Head to Ancient Waterway, beat more stuff up. Continue to Magmanta's Cave then to Frozen Temple, keep beating stuff up. Then stop at Halls of Water, and stop the army once and for all by keep on beating more stuff up." I say with a blank face. "Yeah, sounds simple enough."

"Wait, Xen, it would be much faster if we all split up into different areas. Half the team to the Outskirts, other half to Ancient Waterway. Then get back together at Magmanta's Cave." Raven says simply, and everyone nods in agreement.

We decided that Elsword, Raven, Eve, and Rena head to Ancient Waterway. Chung, Ara, Aisha, and Elesis head to Resiam Outskirts, as it will be much easier. "If one of the sides are in an emergency, the other half needs to come there." Raven announces.

I blurt out a question, "Hey, uh, What do I do in this..?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, we figure that wherever area we are at in both dungeons has large amount of water, and we know you can't do much there. Penensio sent Red Knights to Magmanta's Cave for Recon, but they never returned. So we're sending you, Xen, to rescue them. And remember that you will be there to RESCUE, not engage into fights and blow up everything you see there."

"Oh, cool, who else is comin'?"

Everyone else looked at eachother scratching their heads in silence and Raven broke the ice, "We're sending you alone. SOLO." I felt like someone dropped an enormous lead anchor on my back.

"S... Solo..?" I say. Raven nods. "W... Without... destroying... anything..?" I stutter. Raven nods again.

"Ahah... No... NO way in hell am I goin' in there solo unaggressive! Im gonna die!"

"Fine, if you're in an emergency, use your powers, but don't destroy the cave itself, as it'll cave in."

"Better."

"However, you must return to Hamel Capital with the rescued Red Knights and wait for us to return. Then lead us through the path to Frozen Temple."

"Aww, man, bu-"

"No. Stay in Hamel."

"Uggghh, Fine..." I whine like a 5-year-old.

Then we split up, 1 Half heads to one place, 1/3 of a half heads to another, and 1 heads to another area. Alone. And that 1 person is me. So we went off in halves with our own missions. I wasn't too happy with my part, but I think I can rewrite this script...

* * *

**Elesis' POV**

I don't think we should be going seperated, much less with Xen on by himself. The Red Knights went into Magmanta's Cave in groups and were even able to defend theirselves, yet they still never returned. If a Red Knight which as much skill as Xen, if not more, were to venture in alone, they'd die. Don't get me wrong; Xen is tough and willing to break rules and burn thing to the ground, but he's completely helpless when scared, and he hates spiders, which happen to infest Magmanta's Cave. I wonder if I should've come with him.

"Here we are, Resiam Outskirts. It seems completely empty, though..." Ara says as she looks around. Then Shadows suddenly surround us, and we find ourselves elsewhere. Aisha and Chung are clinging onto eachother, confused. Ara stands with her spear ready, and I look around with flames in my hands.

We hear a deep voice laugh, semi-monotoned. Spheres made of shadows appear on the ground. We look at them, confused. Then spikes erupt from the spheres and puncture through out clothes and poking at our bodies behind them. Chung tries to block with his destroyer but only for it to gain a new hole. Literally. I grunt and as the other 3 are hurt from the spikes, which explode inside our small wounds, making the pain worsen. A figure emerges from a large shadow sphere; The Shadow Master.

"That's... our target..?" Aisha says between coughs. I nod.

"Egh... Yeah." I say, as I hope that the other half of the team and Xen are having better luck than we do.

* * *

**Xen's POV**

I am NOT having a better time! I walk around Magmanta's Cave, cutting random Spider Eggs, and it's either a Red Knight in it or a batshit crazy spider-crab hybrid thing, but the Spider-Crabs I find would get killed by the Red Knights I rescue. And I am absoLUTEY TERRIFIED of them. Anyways, I gather up all of the Red Knights I've rescued. "Everyone here?" I ask the Red Knights that I have rescued, and they all nod.

"Good, now get your armored ends outta this cave and back to Hamel. I'mma goin' to the end of this place!" I say. Some look at eachother, then at me worryingly. "Bu-" One of them tries to protest, but I interrupt by holding up my hand to him with a baby spider-crab thing in hand, which my hands shake, since, of course Elesis told, I am arachnophobic. "Talk to the baby Spider-Crab, bro. Now go." I say while I toss the baby Spider-Crab aside, wiping my hand on my pants furiously. "Grossgrossgrossgrossgross..." I say to myself, as I watch the group of Red Knights leave in their whole group.

I turn and walk through a tunnel leading to an enormous and surprisingly organized room, with a stone path surrounded by ice. I look around and say to myself, "Tch... Reminds me of Warren...". I look up and see a giant spider-crab fall from the ceiling and impacts with the ground, and it roars. I look at it, as several smaller Spider-Crabs appear around it, roughly, oh I don't know... 500... give or take?

I stare in horror, mouth dropped to the ground. I summon Hellfire and Lightning in my hands, until I remember what Raven said, "_And remember that you will be there to RESCUE, not engage into fights and blow up everything you see"_ Ugh, dammit, Raven... I turn and run out of the room, while I'm being chased by hybrid Spider-Crabs. I scream as hundreds of them chase me, and I head towards the entrance. I get to it and stand behind it and forces it closed, and leaves a sturdy and a little bit thin tree trunk between the handles. "Ooooh thank god i'm outta there.." I say, and I face the way I came through to get to the cave in the first place and I walk through it. Hmm... Should I follow the plan and head to Hamel and wait for the others, or decide against it and help the Half at Ancient Waterway...? Because i'm getting a bad feeling about it... I head through the path I took, as I have decided my plan.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Meanwhile Elesis, Chung, Aisha, and Ara are being assaulted by the Shadow Master, and Xen is making a mischevious plan, Elsword, Raven, Eve, and Rena were doing just as badly.

"Dammit, this thing won't let up!" Elsword says while shooting runes at it and launching a large blue magical sword down on it, **"Luna Blade!" **He yells while draining mana from the beast, known as Tarnavash of Light, which was corrupted by the Dark El. Each attack blown against it seemed to have no avail including Luna Blade. The Tarnavash summoned bubbles from the ground and bought up Elsword into the air and the bubbles burst, and he is dropped to the ground, freezing cold. Raven rams into it with his Nasod Arm, catching it off balance. Eve threw Nasod Spears at it, and it then disappears.

"Did we beat it?" Raven says to Eve.

"No, I do not think so. Something that was once a Guardian of Light should not be defeated as easy as that." Eve replies. The Tarnavash reappears incthe air and slashes downwards, giving Raven a gash across his chest and his shirt as he is thrown backwards, flat on his back. The Tarnavash swipes again, but this time at Eve, who blocks with a pair of Nasod Spears, but still got launched back.

**"Sharp Fall!" **Rena says as she jumps behind the Tarnavash and drops ontop of it, leaving it stunned. She gives it a good, hard blow to the face with her foot, making it slide back. The Tarnavash retaliates by ramming into Rena, blowing her back next to Raven, Eve, and Elsword. It creates bubbles around them, and the bubbles burst, freezing their feet and their bodies partially on the spot, making them unable to move. "Crap, I can't move! We're stuck!" Elsword exclaims, as a light glow surrounded with electricty ontop of the Tarnavash's tail.

"It... It's gonna blow us off the ground!" Raven says, struggling to break free of the ice covering his feet. Lightning surges and fires, inches away from the four. Just then, something redirects the thunder and surges towards a person holding Elsword and Raven's weapons in both of his hands and lightning strikes the metal, then electrocuting the person wielding the two swords as lightning rods. The person then stabs the weapons in the ground and charges at the Corrupted Guardian.

**"Thunder Lance!" **The person exlcaims as he jumps in the air, turns upside down, and dives into the Tarnavash's back with an aura surrounding him that is shaped like a spear, and impales himself into the beast, and a crater forming under the Tarnavash. At that same moment, Elsword, Rena, Raven, and Eve's feet thawed from their ice, and looks to see the attacker. "Hah, like hell i'd stay in Hamel while you guys sit around having all the fun fighting!" He exclaims proudly. He walks up to the four. "Xen..!" Elsword exclaims. "Jeez, your guys' asses were gettin' handed to ya pretty bad by this wierd thing. Looks like I made the right choice to come here and not to the cave, huh?" Xen says.

Raven looked angry for a second due to Xen not following the original plan, but then grinned. "Thanks."

Xen looked back to the Tarnavash. "I think I'll have to put this thing down..." He says as he summon a Hellfire Whip, surrounded by electricity. "Alright, you... whatever you are... I dunno from WHICH freak Zoo or Circus you came from, i'm puttin' ya back in the cage you belong in!" He charges at the Tarnavash, which summons the bubbles from the ground. "Xen, watch out! Those bubbles freeze you!" Elsword says. "Yeah, I got this!" Xen explains as he evades them and cracks his sparking Hellfire whip at the beast and tangles it. **"Exploding Entanglement!" **Xen pulls the whip and the explosions occur on the Tarnavash and all over the area around it. _Amazing, We were getting beaten up hard, and there were four of us... and yet Xen defeated the Tarnavash all by himself after, and he wasn't even left with a scratch... No wonder sis let him join the team, what a guy...! _Elsword thinks to himself as Hellfire explodes on the Tarnavash and around it, and it falls to it's side. "Now, we got half the team waitin' while they're kicking asses without us... I think we should go help 'em out." Xen says with a grin as he turns towards the same way he entered, which was by blasting a hole in the wall. However, he doesn't use the same wallhole. Instead, he blasts another hole in the wall and walks through, with the other 4 Elgang members following.

They walk right into a large area of orange looking stone, shaped like a circle, surrounded by water. The water drains and the large area starts to drop in a slow yet fast speed, as demons drop from the air and onto the platform. "Crap, ambush!" Xen exclaims. He tosses Raven and Elsword's weapons towards their owners as they ready their weapons.

"I'm fired up enough to shock these guys into next year!" Xen says.

"Let's kick 'em until they can't move!" Rena announces

"I think it's time these guys are fired from their jobs!" Elsword exclaims with a Flaming rune in his hand."

"We'll crush them!" Raven yells.

"Queen's Throne; Activated. I recommend that these demons leave before they are terminated." Eve says.

All five charge towards the ambushing demons, yelling their battlecries.

* * *

**Me: Oof! Finally that's done with! Hoped you guys enjoyed, until next time! Peace! :D**

**Xen: So, I hate spiders and water?**

**Me: Yep! And you'll really hate next chapter, Xen!**

**Xen: W-what, why?**

**Me: You'll see! :D**

**Next Time: The Sunken Resiam!**

**Xen: Wait, 'Sunken'? THERE'S GONNA BE LOTS OF WATER THERE! HELP!**

**Me: Nope! No escaping, Xen**

**Xen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**-=End of Transmission=-**

_Like what you see? Feel free to review, and favorite and/or favorite either the author, which is me, or the story, or maybe both! You may also register an OC of yours! So far, I have gotten 2 OC requests! 3 more and I can introduced them into the story, so if you want your OC in here, PM me or review in the reviews your OC! :D_


	7. Chapter 6: The Sunken Resiam!

**Me: Yoooooo wassup guys? Shark is back. Im sorry if you think the way I make my stories are a bit 'rushed', I'm sincerely sorry for that.**

**Xen: Plznoplznoplznoplzno... No Water...**

**Me: :3**

**Xen: QAQ**

**Me: Oh, also, btw, I switched Add's job to LP, k?**

**Xen: Why?**

**Me: Oh, uh... why..? Oh, for no... particular reason...**

* * *

**Xen's POV**

"...Crap! Ambush!" I yell as Elsword, Raven, Rena, Eve, and I are surrounded by Demons

**Elesis' POV**

This is not how I thought the mission would go...

So far, Chung and Aisha got down after putting up a good fight, at least they managed to give the Shadow Master a few burns, shocks, and Cannonballs to the face and to his Shadow Ball. No kidding. He actually has a Shadow Ball under him instead of legs... Weird.

Ara's still scratching the Shadow Master in the face and stabbing him. Something in my head goes "Ding!" Like a lightbulb. I remember that there's something I can start doing at this time... And I plan on doing it. "Ara! Get away from the Shadow Master, I wanna try somethin'!" I exclaim. Ara nods and jumps away from the Shadow Master. "Here goes nothing!" I say as my right arm is coated in flames. **"Blaze Wing!"** I thrust my arm in a punching motion and a homing Fire-Line fires, darting around the area, hitting the Shadow Master several times. However, it starts fidgeting and it starts going everywhere. I duck to avoid getting a face-full of Blaze Wing, as it also flies towards Ara, whom manages to inch away from it a bit, making the Blaze Wing only burn the tip of her nose, which she pats to put out. The Blaze Wing dissipates and the Shadow Master is covered in burns.

"U-Ugh.. You damn kids are lucky... But... _The repeated year of the possessor of the flames from hell was born is also known as the year Hell has been released. 10 members of a team who have defeated demons and searched for a crystal. 4 will be gravely injured out of all. 4 separate from each other. 1 will fall. Who will own these roles, and who will survive?"_ he says. "Wait, what? What does that even mean?!" I ask, before the Shadow Master falls to the ground covered in burns, however the Shadow Master isn't the only thing burnt; the whole area is burnt too. Then, the whole area starts to crumble and fall into water suddenly.

"Ara! The Resiam is sinking! Go Grab Chung and jump down to the water! I'll grab Aisha!" I yell. Ara grabs Chung and his Destroyed-Which is deemed too heavy for her- and jumps off the nearest ledge with the bottom being water. I run up to Aisha and pick her up, and run to the same ledge Ara hopped off of. I hold by breathe and jump off the ledge. I feel the wind blowing against my face as I free fall to the water, and all of a sudden, _SPLASH, _I hit the water and sink slowly. _Oh crap! How are we gonna get outta here? We're gonna drown! _I think as I look around frantically around for Ara and Chung. I see them down at the bottom, as Chung's Destroyer is weighing them down like an anchor.

I swim towards them at the bottom and try to help Ara pull herself, Chung, and his cannon, which is just as hard for me, as I am carrying Aisha on my back. We start to lose our breath, and I am frantically struggling to bring Ara, Chung, his Destroyer, Aisha, and myself up to the surface. Then we open our mouths and we find ourselves a surprise; we're able to breathe underwater for some odd reason. But it's temporary, as we need to breathe in some bubbles in order to keep on breathing in the water. "Oh... Thank god we can breathe under water for a short while... C'mon. Let's go find the exit to this place... it's crawling with creepy stuff, like Armored Crabs, Iz's, Laguz's, and a lot more..." I tell Ara before she nods, and we start walking in a random direction, occasionally breathing in bubbles to breathe. "Ugh.. wha... what's going on..?" Aisha speaks up on my back suddenly, which gave me a small scare. "Eep! Oh, hey Aisha, you're awake..." I say.

"Ugh... yeah... W-wait a s-second... are we... UNDERWATER?!" Aisha screams, confused.

"Yeah, but we can still breathe as long as we inhale bubbles. It keeps our oxygen filled."

"Oh, thank El..."

"Thanks, El." I say jokingly with a grin. I see Chung start moving on Ara's Shoulder, and starts to wake up. "Hey, guys... where are we..?" He asks, while his Destroyer is in Ara's hand, which must weigh her down no less than 5 tons. "We're underwater, breathing." Ara explains to Chung blandly. She let chung down on the ground, and I let Aisha down on the ground too, while she's looking around in the water, mystified. "Woow... So pretty!"

"Yeah... It is Hamel Waters..." Chung says. "But, anyways, we should start looking around for an exit before we run out of breath." We all nod in agreement. If Xen was here, he'd say: _Oh, you don't say? I wanna get outta here not because I'm gonna drown, but my powers ara gonna suck and I won't be a badass! _I wonder what he's doing right know.

We continue to wander around the Sunken Resiam looking for a way out, constantly consuming bubbles. Once, we couldn't find any bubbles and when there were only a very few streaming out of a crack in the ground, and we nearly murdered eachother for the bubbles. Then we noticed a gate. Chung busted it open with his Destroyer and we entered. When we enter, the gate immediatly closes behind us and we hear sounds of a large snake swimming through the water. Immediatly, an enormous seasnake appears behind us; The Coral Serpent. It roars and opens it mouth. At first we were confused, and then, it started spewing out poison. Lots of it.

We rolled out of the way and I tried throwing a ball of fire at it, then realized; We're underwater. So no fire. The Serpent threw itself against the ground towards me. I pull out my Claymore and start to block it's head with my Claymore, and I struggle. While it's distracted, Chung fires cannonballs at it, which seems slow, Aisha whacks it with her staff, because A. Her fire is useless, B. The lightning will spread, and C. The ice she makes will freeze partially of the water. So she's whacking it with it with a staff. Ara is lucky; her powers aren't crippled. She's slashing at it with her spear and clawing it and throwing darkness at it. The Serpant backed away from me and slithered away and into the background. It started to suck up it's breath, and released a large, cold, swirling, underwater tornado from it's mouth. "Ru- Eh, Swim!" I yell as we swim to the corners of the area and behind columns, which are cracking.

Just when they are about to break, the serpent stops and swims upwards, then dives towards us. "Oh, crap, brace for impact!" Chung warns and he digs his Destroyer in the ground, and holds on to it, as well as Aisha. Ara and I dig our weapons in the ground to brace for impact. I notice something gloing blue on the ground... The Serpent slams right into the middle of the area and the water vibrates and hits us from the force. However, when it gets right back up, the same glowing object is right in it's mouth and travels down it's throat. Chung pulls out a button and presses it, and boom; the serpent blows up from inside. "...Xen would love this." Chung says.

"Chung, what the heck was that?!" Aisha asks. Chung pulls out a grenade.

"A grenade, is all. I figured it would be hard to kill it from outside, but easy inside."

"Whoa."

"Wait, guys... how long have we went through without consuming bubbles?!" Ara asks, and we look at eacher, as we all start to cough and hold our breath. We look around frantically for bubbles. None. Then we see an exitting gate. I signal towards the others for it and we start swimming for it. When we open the exit's gate and immediatly go through it, we get fresh air and some water got through, but not too much. We all pant heavily and see a ladder leading upwards and look at eachother.

"I'll take a guess that this leads to Ancient Waterway." I assume. I climb up the ladder, followed by Aisha, Chung, then Ara, and when we get to the top, we see the sky again and alot of cracked stones, and demons littered around the path, some with nasod spears in their face, cuts and bruises, and Fist and Leg marks on them. "I think the others already went through here." Aisha says. We start walking and head down any path we see that has any dead demon there. We see an opened gate, inside the large room is a four legged beast on top a crater and two holes in the same wall. "Judging by the large crater and holes in the wall, I can tell Xen came in here, too..." I say

"Huh? Why, I thought he was supposed to wait at Hamel for us?" Chung asks

"He was. He just didn't and decided to come here after scouting." I answer and walk through one of the holes in the wall and so do the others. Ara, Aisha, and Chung grab me before I walk off of a ledge. "Wha- Oh my god, what's going on down there?!" I ask while I look down to see Xen shooting Hellfire and Lightning, Elsword throwing Runes, Raven punching, Rena kicking, and Eve shooting guns and spears, all in order to fend off the demons ambushing them on a slowly sinking platform. "We should help them!" Aisha says. We nod and Aisha floats downwards while she's on my back, and Ara warps down somehow with Chung, and we start to assist the other 5. Xen goes up to us, back towards us. "Geez, took ya guys long enough! What gave?" Xen says while facing the demons, and I back up against him, back-to-back.

"Yeah, well, we didn't know until now! Besides, weren't you supposed to wait at Hamel for us?" I scold

"What, and let you guys have all the fun? No way, Elesis, if you plan for someone to wait somewhere while everyone else is gonna fight, I ain't your man! Besides, we got more important stuff to do, like beat up a bunch of demons!"

I sigh. "Fine, but we're not done yet." I say, and Xen nods. We turn our attention back to the demons. We throw several attacks at the demons for what seems like forever and it seems Xen is getting tired, he even nearly fell over. "Xen, what's up? You look hella tired!" Elsword says. "I used up a lot of energy on those attacks on the Light Tarnavash, and I think I'm takin' a late reaction..!" Xen replies tiredly. Then the Demons disappear and the sinking platform stops moving. Something above us in a deep tone laughs. We look up and see something on top ov a ledge in the high wall the platform sank to.

"Hahaha! Now that your tank is outta gas, let's see how you well you greenhorns can fight without it!" The voice says. It belongs to some kind of big wrestler guy with a mask on his face and a champion belt around his stomach.

"Wierd..." Elsword says.

"Grey." Eve comments.

"Zombie-ish." Raven says.

"Fat." Aisha says.

"Victor!" Xen exclaims.

All of us look at him.

"Well, looks like ONE of you knows me!" Victor exclaims.

"You know this creep?" I ask. Xen replies with a grimace on his face that says, _Wish I could say no, but this guy is really wierd! I kinda know him, but I wanna pound him in the face 5 Billions Times if I wasn't so tired. _"Yeah. I read about this guy in Velder's Library in the book, 'Lists of Top 10 Demons of each Genre!'. He took 5th place in 'Most Strangest', 2nd in 'Most Fattest', and 1st in 'Most Violent'." He says instead.

"WAAAIITWAITWaitwaitwaitwaitwait, Velder still has a library?" I ask

"Yep. Of course they do."

"And they have THAT kind of book?"

"Mhm."

"And you READ?!"

"Unfortunatly, yes."

I shook my head quickly to get my mind off of the fact Xen reads and turn my attention back to Victor. "I'm here to take you bugs down!" Victor yells with a thumbs down side and hops of his post and into the middle of the platform and we are all pushed back from impact. Xen tries too throw a large ball of Hellfire at Victor but to no avail. "Crap, I can't do squat, I'm too tired!" Xen exclaims. Victor laughs again, "Aww, what's the matter, is your tank broken down? Guess you'll have to fight with your own weapons and not rely on him!"

"Ugh, he's starting to annoy me!" Xen says and runs up to him, but a bit slowly, and slugs Victor right in the stomach and gives him a good headbutt to the chest, and Victor is thrown down.

"Just because I don't have my powers being useful at the time, doesn't mean I don't have my fists!" Xen exclaims. I remembered that before taking on the energy of Lightning with Hellfire, he would use his Fists and Hellfire instead. But since he got Lightning, he barely uses his fist anymore. But he still knows how to fight with them. "What?! I didn't know you know how to use your puny hands, too, Wielder of the Hadesflame!" He exclaims

"It's called HELLFIRE!' Xen yells as he body slams right into Victor's stomach, forcing blood out of his mouth, leading to an uppercut to the chin, and Victor is sent flying, then Xen doubles over holding his right arm with his left. "Crap... It's been a while since I've punched that hard with just my fists... It's made my arms weak, but not the strength." He says. Victor gets up from the spot he was thrown to. "Ugh... Yes... now you're completely helpless... It's time I destroyed you all, now! FOR THE DEMON ARMY! GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH!" Xen backed away and everyone and I readied to fight, but we seemed just as tired as Xen. "The demons weren't the real ambush... They were just cannonfodder! Victor is the real ambush!" Elsword says.

"Yeah, that's right! Ran will pay me quite a lot for getting rid of you annoying brats!" Victor exclaims.

"I'm 21!" Xen says.

"I'm 24!" Raven exclaims.

"I'm 20, and so is Ara!" I yell. However, Ara seemed to have become quiet when Ran was mentioned.

Victor turns his attention to Xen. "Now, Xen, I know you want to bring your 'giryfriend' to life, Right?" Xen's eyes were wide, jaw dropped, and astonished. "Wait... what? How do you know that, you creep?" Xen demands.

"I just know. I heard from a demon that had stuck around you when you didn't even know. Trust me, the only way that can happen is if you were to kill Ran, the Demon General! And that's impossible, too! Hehehahahahahah!" Victor laughs. Xen has a look in his eyes. One that makes you know he'll do whatever it takes to do whatever he wants; A look of hope.

"W... What? How does that work?!" Xen asks.

"Ohoh, I know you don't need to know how, I know you're still wanting to do it! I know most Bearers of Hellfire Powers are Reckless, and I can tell you're as reckless as every other Bearer of Hellfire!"

"There... there are more like me..?"

"Yes, however some don't own the same personality like you, so they're much more careful, means they'll be much harder to kill. However, it'll be easy to kill YOU."

Xen looked hopeful and surprised, and somewhat afraid, too. He's about to be killed, while tired and unable to use his powers. "THIS IS THE END, GREENHORNS! DIE!" Victor yells as he charges towards us. He's about to throw a blow to end us all, but then a large purple sphere of energy rams right into Victor and an explosion happens and we're all blown back. "Woah! What's that!?" Raven asks. "I don't know!" Rena says.

"Xen?" I ask him.

"No... not me." He replies. When smoke clears, it's the appearence of a man. A man in a Black Vest over a longsleeved Purple Shirt, along with Black pants, as it appears to be a White Haired Man in a Butler kind of suit with Six Objects floating behind him. ..."Add!" We all say, especially Eve. "Whoa, dang man, what's with the new get-up?" Elsword asks curiously.

"I couldn't understand all of the complicated Installs, as it was limited to 3 Install Abilities at a time... So I decided to go with Nasod Armor. More limitless specialties... And more power..." Add answers.

"Alright. Now, why are you here? To save us?" Chung asks.

"Only because of Eve, nothin more, nothing less. I didn't come for the rest of you fools. If there is no more Sentient Nasods on Elrios, I might as well be living in hell. So I helped."

Elsword scoffed, "Dude, what's your deal with Eve?!"

"Well, Eve is the only Sentient Nasod left in Elrios, and I studies Nasods as a child... I must keep Eve alive so I can continue researching on Nasods."

"Awww, you like herrr, don't you~?" Aisha rolls her tongue. Reminds me of a *Blue Flying Cat that talks.

"What?! No! I only care for her Code, not for Love, dammit!"

"Whatever..."

"Never thought I would say it, but I guess... we owe you, Add..." Elsword admits. "If you want, you can help us out and beat up demons..?"

Add starts whispering to himself, then says, "Fine. I'll join. Just don't consider me a 'friend'."

Few of us Fistbump the air, some of us have no reaction, some sighs disappointed, and Eve mouths to Elsword, _'Why?!' _look over at Xen and notice he looks confused and hopefully, and I'm a bit worried, so I walk up to him, "Hey, Xen, cheer up! At least you know how to revive your Girlfriend, right?" I peptalk. I noticed Ara gave Xen a glare and at the same time worried.

So, now 10 Members, huh? Great. We need all the help we can get. I wonder what's next.

Suddenly, I remember something. "Xen! I need to tell you something I heard from the Shadow Master when Aisha, Chung, Ara, and I defeated him!"

* * *

***Blue Flying Cat that talks: a Reference to Fairy Tail character, Happy, who would usually tease his friends (Lucy or Gray especially) with, "You liiiike her/him" whilst rolling his tongue (The Tongue Rolling is noticable in Original, not in English Dubbed.) (I do not own Happy or Fairy Tail. Both are owned and belong to Funimation, and Hiro Mashima especially.)**

**Me: Done! :D**

**Xen: Why did you make me seem so pathetic against Victor on that last most part of it?**

**Me: So I can introduce Add. I needed to bring the whole party together.**

**Xen: Oh... Cool.**

**Next Time!: Promises and Secrets!**

**Xen: Eh? "Promise and Secrets!"? What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: You'll find out sooner or later. Don't think too hard aboutbit though. And be sure to share your thoughts in the reviews! Feel free to do so. You don't have to, though. X3**


	8. Chapter 7: Promises and Secrets!

**Me: Welcome back, guys! We're back here, on, what chapter are we on again?**

**Aisha: Chapter 7?**

**Me: This... Chapter...**

**Aisha: Close enough.**

**Me: And today, the Elgang is on their way to beating the crap outta Ran, with Xen hyped for it more! But Ara doesn't trust this. On to the story! :D Btw, I got a new OC request from "The Great Crossover War", I'm going to read the information and throw it right in. 2 more OC requests and I can throw the OC's in. Hopefully we can get the OC's in the fanfic before I finish it.**

**Solar Silvermoon (Crimson HellFlame), 17**

**Me: Although, what bugged me, was that this guy had Hellfire, same thing Xen has, but stronger. Oh well, I asked for some OC's, this is what I got. Beggars can't be choosers, Amirite? Thanks for your request, The Great Crossover War. (AlthoughthefactyourOCusesHellfirelikemyOCreallyirritatesme/falconpawnched)**

* * *

**Xen's POV**

"...What?! Crazy shit's happening on my birthday?! And what's it supposed to mean when it says '4 will Separate, 4 will be gravely injured, 1 will fall'?! Who's dying?! I can't handle these questions!" I complain after Elesis told me what she heard from the Shadow Master. "I don't know! Ask the guy himself, he should know!" We bicker on our way back to Hamel from the Heart of the Ancient Waterway. When we arrive, Raven says "Alright guys, first things first; plans.". I stopped listening at 'Alright guys,'. But I couldn't help it.

I can't stop thinking about what Victor said about killing Ran to revive someone you want for a half an hour worth of Raven and the others planning, until he snapped his fingers a few times, throwing me back in to reality. "Xen. You remember where Magmanta's Cave is?" He asks and I nod. "Yeah. It's entrance is at a forest. I cleared out demons and Spider-Crabs, but I couldn't beat up Magmanta for... reasons." I reply.

"Because you're afraid of spiders." Elesis commented. It wasn't a thought, it was a fact. She knows me better than anyone else other than me.

"Err... Yeah... anyways, I came across some occasional breaking chunks of the cave, like falling stones, so watch out for 'em." I note.

"Thanks. Alright! To Magmanta's Cave, then!" Elsword says excitedly. We all head South to Magmanta's Cave, prepared to beat up the enormous Spider-Crab named Magmanta. I realized the word "Magmanta" seemed familiar to me, now that I think about it. A flashback whizzed into my view.

* * *

**-=12 Years Ago (Xen at Age 9.) (3rd Person POV)=-**

_"Aera, check out this cool Spider-Crab thing I found by the river bank!" Xen calls for a girl with a tiny white and lightblue crab with eight legs and six eyes and a claw-like mouth in hands. A young girl, same age and height as Xen, with long blonde hair, pale &amp; smooth skin, and sky-blue eyes runs up to Xen to see what it is. The 'Spider-Crab' baby cradled in Xen's hands._

_It was the middle of winter and Xen wore only a Scarf and a singular gloves, nothing else. The girl, assumably Aera, wore a thick jacket, a scarf, and thick gloves. "Wow! It looks cute!" Aera comments. "I just want to cuddle it!". Xen laughed. "Ha, you think we should keep him as a pet?"_

_"Sure!"_

_"Alright, what you want to call him? *Craber Clawker? Mr. Zpiders?"_

_"No, those are silly names, Xen~! We should find out what species it's from, then name it!"_

_"Aw, man! Means we gotta read stuff!" Xen complained while Aera giggled. They leave the riverbank that Xen found the Spider-Crab at, and towards the village Rosso, Firossel **(Fy-RAWS- il)**, named after the El Master of Fire, Rosso, and putting the words Fire, Rosso, and El together. Xen and Aera reach the library._

* * *

**-=Present (Xen's POV)=-**

And the flashback ends. By the time it does, I bump in to the gate entrence of Magmanta's Cave I closed to keep the Magmanta's away, and I fall flat on my ass with an "Oof!". Elesis helps me back up and I stands right back on my feet.

"So, this the place?" She asks.

"Yeah. Get ready for what's behind this door..." I warn. Then, a gloves hand with sharp metal ends on it touches my shoulder and I jump and see who it is. It's Add. "Oh, god damn, Add, why with the shoulder? If I didn't know better I could've shit my pants." I say.

"Allow me to take care of the problem... Heh..." He says ignoring my comment. I step back and allow him to walk up to the gate. He removes the branch and cracks the entrance open and places his arm through it. "Add, what are you doing?" I ask. He ignores me again, and next thing I knew, I heard electrical firing, and multiple zaps followed by Magmanta screeches. He opens the gate and we see hundreds of dead Magmanta's littering the ground. "Conquerer, it fires homing shots and kills enemies. That's your answer." Add says before he walks in. He knew I would ask. The rest of us go in after Add and I lead the way to the bigger Magmanta. After an hour, we reach Magmanta's Cave's 'boss area'. "This is it, Xen?" Raven asks.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem the big Magmanta's here..." I reply. I turn to the others with a big grin, saying "Guess it's our lucky d-!". I'm interrupted by the same larger Magmanta that I ran from, it falling off the ceiling, and it lands directly on top of me, and I fall to the ground instantly. It's weight plus the impact really effected me. My senses start to blur and my hearing is muffled. I can hear Elesis yell my name and it sounds like she's screaming into a pillow. I get another flashback.

* * *

_"Eh? What's a Magmanta?" Xen asks._

_"They're large scary Spider-Crabs that live in caves." Aera replies._

_"Whoa..! Cool!"_

_Aera clears her throat and motion her index and middle fingers on both hands going up and down while saying, "'LARGE SCARY'"_

_Xen takes a look at the baby Magmanta. "I'm sure if we raise it right, we can make it an awesome and nice pet that can protect us! I found out just what to name it; Godzilla!" Xen grins stupidly and he earns a playful slap to the shoulder, Aera asking him, "Why 'Godzilla'?"_

_"Because when it's grown, it's gonna be Big, Scary, and able to destroy stuff!"_

_Aera sighs, "Fine, Godzilla it is, then." Xen got up holding 'Godzilla' in his hands, whooping loudly, "WOO WE GOT A PET, WOOHOO! IT'S SO AWESOME!". Aera giggled and asked "Why are you so happy 'bout it?"_

_"Well, how often is it that you get a spider-crab that's super dangerous when grown up as a pet?"_

_"Heh, guess you're right.."_

* * *

I start to wake up, but the large Magmanta slams it's sharp leg towards. I manage to roll away, but it gives a wound into my shoulder, no bigger than a melon. I grunt, holding in a scream of pain, surprised how sharp the Magmanta's leg is. I'm knocked back from single strike to my arm of the injured shoulder and it leaves the sleeve torn and a small scar. I get up, holding my arm, **"Lightning Buster!"** I cough as I slam my leg into the ground, and a geyser of and Electricity erupts from under the Magmanta, launching it backwards.

It walks back towards me, and fireballs, runes, cannonballs, ice balls, Nasod Spears, and purple spheres of electricity fire right at it, aggrovating it on, Elesis, Elsword, Chung, Aisha, Eve, and Add, as it runs to them, ignoring me. Rena runs to me, avoiding the Magmanta, and starts working on the wounds on my shoulder and arm. She cleans the wounds with water out of nowhere, pulls out a bandage wrap and puts it around my arm, and another on my shoulder. She stands and uses Arillenna to heal the wounds.

Raven flies out of nowhere and rams his Nasod Arm right into the Magmanta's body, and it stumbles about, and lands on it's back. Ice flies everywhere, hitting Chung's stomach, Add's leg, Aisha's thigh, and the 3 collapse. My vision starts to blur again, and my hearing becomes muffled, and I faint, with Rena yelling me to wake up and splashing some water in my face, while I hear the others yell my name. The next things happen, while it feels like I'm listening through a pillow and looking through an extremely fogged up window.

"Xen!" I hear Elesis yell as she runs run to me and Rena. Rena moves aside and Elesis shook me by my uninjured shoulder gently, trying to wake me up. "Xen, wake up, already! Don't die on us!" she yells. I see the blur of Magmanta stand right behind Elesis and I turn to see it looking down on Xen, Elesis, and me. "C-Crap!" she says and she vigorously shakes me. My shoulder hit the ground several times and my arm scratching against the ground, and it feels painful. I squeeze my eyes shut and I pop them right back open and I get up, and I jump right up to the Magmanta's face an I give it a good knee in the face, and it tumbles back.

I land and my shoulder and arm hurts, and it feels like it was cut into confetti. I scream and I double over and get on one knee, elbow on the other, my hair hanging down, panting. I get up and run to the Magmanta, saying "I don't care that I'm scared of Spiders, this this is mine to kill!" and give it my strongest punch to it's face with my Right Arm imbued with Hellfire and Lightning, my stronger arm, as well as the wounded arm. I yell again, holding my right arm. "Xen! Don't fight! Your arm is close to being ripped off!" Rena warns me.

"I don't care! I'm killing this thing one way or another, if it brings me closer to bringing Aera back!" I yell and I hold up my right arm. **"Hell Cannon!"** I shoot a large Hellfire bomb at the Magmanta, and it damages my arm even further.

* * *

_"Aww... Godzilla died!" Aera pouts to Xen, 4 years after finding the baby Magmanta. Xen stood next to her, with bandages over his right arm. "It was dangerous, Aera. It nearly ripped my arm off. Who knew it grows even more huge after 4 years? I could've died."_

_"Eh... I guess you're right... Where did we go wrong to raise the Magmanta?"_

_"We did everything right; It's just that the Magmantai are natural born death-animals. If we raised it more, our village would be gone."_

_"Fine... Hey, you think we can get a dog? It would be so cool!"_

_"Yeah, sure. Let's hope it isn't hungry for my arm..." Xen hopes, looking at his arm, all of it being wrapped in bandages._

_"How about... Kaji? Yeah, Kaji is a good name!" Aera laughs and Xen smiles. _It's so nice to see her smile... _Xen thought in his head._

* * *

I slug the Magmanta right in the middle of his six eyes with a Hellfire and Electricty imbued arm, Hellfire and Electricity pouring out of the wounds, through the bandages, causing me more pain. I notice Raven looking at me, like he's seeing a Deja Vu. He runs up to me, as well as Elesis, and grabs me by the undamaged shoulder and shirt.

I yell, "Let go of me!" and I struggle to get their hands off me.

"Xen, quit it, you're gonna rip your arm off!" Raven says.

"Stop, you're **going to kill youself!**" Elesis warns me.

* * *

**...**

**"Xen... Promise me not to let yourself get killed if there was a way to avoid it..."**

**...**

**"Y-yeah... Yea I p-promise... Aera..."**

**...**

* * *

I immediately stop struggling and my body goes limp, and I fall to my knees, facing the ground, panting and holding my right arm. "I... I'm sorry." I apologize. I slowly look up to see the Magmanta on the ground, legs twitching, dead. Raven and Elesis help me up, and I notice the others walking up to me, Chung on Ara's back, holding his Destroyer, and Aisha on Elsword's shoulder. "Eh... Must be Deja Vu for those two." Elesis comments, and Ara nods. My vision starts to blur, and I faint.

* * *

**Elesis' POV**

We exited Magmanta's Cave, and take the route to Frozen Temple. The whole time traveling there, I had to carry Xen on my back, and he was heavier than I thought, even though he was pretty slim, yet mildly masculine. We walked up paths and destroyed a ton of demons on our way. The whole time, it was quiet, because Xen wasn't launching into corny jokes about Ice Hedgehogs being cousins of **Zumek the Hodgepogehog Hedgehog, or the Mana/Health Linkers being too serious with their Monkey Business. When we enter a large area filled with pillars and snow, the whole place starts the get colder and colder, and Xen's body temperature started to get hotter and hotter, eventually causing me to accidentally drop him on the snow-covered ground, which the snow around him starts to melt. A Large skeletal figure with a white coat and a staff appears behind us and disappears, then reappears in front of us and we face him. "I guess we gotta beat him so we can get through?" Elsword asks.

"Yes. If we defeat him, we should be good to go to Halls of Water and defeat Ran." Raven answers. The skeletal figure speaks in a monotone voice, "You will not pass this point! I, Avalanche will defeat you, for the Demon Army shall take of Elrios!" as it slams it's staff in the ground and a large blizzard whips up, and we're being blown back and hail hitting us and scratching us. Then, Xen wakes up, and walks up to Avalanche through the blizzard. "Xen, watch out!" I warn

"Nobody don't got no time for dat!" Xen says as he goes on and attacks Avalanche. **"Gates of Hell!" **Xen yells as a chained, spiked, and flaming gate falls behind him, and opens, and chains fly out of it, grabbing Avalanche by the hands, staff, and feet, and pulls it in. Xen assists by pulling it in with Lightning and Hellfire chains with his left hand only. After 2 long minutes, the skeleton-like monster is pulled into the Hell Gate, and exploded with Hellfire, ashes flying everywhere. Xen turns to us, and says, "That, my friends, is my Second Strongest Skill."

All of our jaws were dropped so low, you could see them in China, and eyes wide. Xen grins. "Hey, this right arm hurts like hell, but it ain't stopin' me. Let's head to Halls of Water, already."

"No, we need to rest first. It's almost night, and we should get sleep so we have all our energy." Raven says.

"UGGGH, BUT WE'RE SO CLOSE TO BEATING UP RAN AND SAVING HAMEL! I DON'T NEED RE-" He says right before he falls on his face, asleep. We all set camp and we all fall asleep after having conversations on whether who would win in a 1 on 1 on 1 fight; ***White Totalbreaker, Fuyu the Wyvernslayer, or Ulse Red from Demon Tales.

Night passed by, and the next day, everyone woke up, yawning and asking for '5 more minutes'. I get up from my sleepingbag and check on Xen; only for him to not be there. Instead, a note.

_Dear Elgang,_

_I left to Halls of Water to kick Ran's ass. You guys can meet me there later if you want._

_Sincerely, Xen._

_P.S. to Elesis; I ate your cake that you bought. It was delicious._

* * *

*** 'Craber Clawker? Mr. Zpiders?' Reference to Peter Parker (As in Spiderman Peter Parker) and Mr. Krabs.**

**** 'Zumek the Hodgepoghog Hedgehog' Reference to Sonic the Hedgehog**

***** 'White Totalbreaker, Fuyu the Wyvernslayer, or Ulse Red from Demon Tales' Reference to Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel the Dragon Slayer, and Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail.**

**Me: Yep, that's it guys! 3 References in one chapter, success! :D**

**Xen: I see no point in that. .-.**

**Me: Whatevs, man.**

**Xen: And why did you have to make me like VC?**

**Me: So you can be more badass. :D**

**Xen: .-.**

**Next Time!: the Halls of Water!**

_Like what you see? Feel free to give a favorite and/or follow to either me, as the author, or this story! I need 2 more OC Requests so I can throw them into the fanfic, so keep 'em comin'!_


	9. Just an Update

**Yo, guys I'm gonna put this side note, that when I finish up with 'Halls of Water!' and following chapters, I'll throw in the OC's I got from these two Fanfic writers:**

**Lunarium Prince**

**The Great Crossover War**

**And once I do, I will no longer take any OC requests, so hurry up and throw 'em in, whether it be PMing me or in the Reviews n' all! These are the information of the OC's Lunarium Prince and TGCW (The Great Crossover War) just to repeat it.**

**No Pausa, 16, Brain Buster.**

**Solar Silvermoon, 17, Crimson HellFlame**

**I need 3 more OC Requests, and we'll be all good, guys! Be sure to tell your friends in to put in their Elsword OC requests if they want! Thanks!**

**Btw, this is the info form you should use if you're making an OC request:**

* * *

**Name:**

** Species:**

** Gender :**

** Speciality:**

** Special Ability:**

** Weapons: **

** Age:**

** Class:**

** Class Tree(s):**

** Skills:**

** Active:**

** Active:**

** SActive:**

** SActive:**

** Buff:**

** Appearance:**

** Personality:**

**Backstory (Optional, but recommended):**

**Extra Stuff you want to put in:**


	10. Chapter 8: Halls of Water!

**Me: Yo guys, welcome to chapter 8! Here, Xen heads to the Halls of Water! Enjoy this chapter! And here's the OC request by Adramelech666.**

**Soul, 23, Freezing Sword**

**Me: Thanks Adramelech! Only a few more OC's left until I can throw them in! And wow! I guess it's been a while since I updated, considering last time I updated a chapter here, was LAST YEAAARRR, HAAAHAHAHAHHQWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM*Spasm***

**Xen: No. Just no. Those jokes are overused.**

**Me: :3**

**Xen: .-.**

**Me: Aaaanyways, happy 2015 Elpeeps! :D**

* * *

**Xen's POV**

You might be thinking; Xen! You didn't really leave the others to head to Halls of Water, did you?! And why did you eat Elesis' cake?! Yeah, I ditched the others for a while so I can head to Halls of Water and kick Ran's ass... I can still remember the things I whispered to myself in the middle of night...

* * *

**Last Night...**

_"I gotta find a way to get Aera back..." I whisper to my self, while the others are asleep. "But, again, Ara wants to save her brother, and if I were to kill him, I would practically be shattering all of her training into bits... But if I don't kill Ran, I can't revive Aera... Kill Ran, revive Aera, waste Ara's training... Remove the darkness from Ran... Ara will be relieved and she could get back the dear brother she'd been craving to get back... But..." I grip my hands into fists and slam them in the ground, growling in frustration._

_"Grrrggghhh! Dammit, what do I do?! I want to save Aera, but Ara wants to save Ran! What do I do?!" I almost yell, but I keep it in a whisper so I don't wake the others. "I guess I should just save Ara's brother and remove his darkness, and how...? And if I fail... I have no choice but to kill him... That's decided then..." I stand up from my spot, leave a note on where I was sleeping on, and leave and head to the Halls of Water. "I'm sorry Ara. I'll do my best to save your brother. If I can't... Death is the only way, then..." I speak to myself._

* * *

**Right Now...**

After walking for around an hour, I eventually find the Halls of Water's entrance. I enter in and the first thing I see are demons. Lots of them. I approach them by walking at first, and start to pick up my speed to speed-walking, sprinting, and full-on-running while I exclaim, "I don't have time for you, you damn demons! GET OUTTA MY WAY!" I shoot and Arc of lightning through several demons, throw Hellfire at many, and slam my fists in any that attempt to block me.

"My beef ain't with you!" I continue running through the Halls of Waters'... halls... and meet more demons, only for them to meet the same fate their friends did. I run into different demons, like Bizzare Conrad, who attempt to be like Eve. He summons giant Nasod Arms, using guns, and all. All his attacks are weak. Just WEAK. "Get lost you morons, I'm gonna kick your general's ass, whether you like it or NOT!" throwing many demons out of my way. More demons flood in, attempting to stop me, until I'm surrounded. **(P.S. If you want dramatic effect to what the hell Xen is doing, head on to Youtube or something and look up Black Flame OST - Extended, which is from Fairy Tail (I do not own the OST, video, Fairy Tail, etc., just recommending you to listen to it for more dramatic effect. TTATT) and listen to it while reading only Xen's POV's. Makes it more dramatic and all. :3)**

"GET OUTTA HERE, YOU JACKASSES!" I scream and I throw my fist in the ground, and a shockwave of Hellfire and Electricity emits from the spot I punched, sending away many demons, only to be replaces by double the amount I removed. "IF YOU AREN'T GONNA GET OUTTA MY WAY, I WILL MURDER YOU ALL! ONE BY ONE!" I shout loudly and I shoot many arcs of lightning and waves of Hellfire. I roar in rage loudly, "DIE ALL YOU WORTHLESS DEMONS, YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM BRINGING BACK AERA!" as the halls echo with my voice.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"He left to the Halls of Water?!" Raven demanded. "He's gonna get himself killed if he thinks he can do this alone!"

"I knew the guy was weird, but I didn't know he was insane!" Aisha complained.

"What gave him the idea to do that?!" Rena asked.

"How the hell should I know?!" Elesis countered.

Chung listens to the others rant on about Xen leaving. Ara stands by, head down, tears forming in her eyes. "Hey, Ara, what's wrong?" Chung asks as he walks up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She wipes her eyes from tears and looks up towards him.. "I-I'm fine." She lies. Chung is aware that Ara is worried that Xen might kill Ran, but he nods anyways. **(Maybe I can change it to Chara. o.O)**

"Alright, guys, we're heading to the Halls of Water _now_! We need to help Xen, he might die. El knows what kind of stuff will happen if he attempts to fight Ran. C'mon, let's go!" Elesis says while she runs in a random direction.

"Wait, sis!" Elsword calls after her. She turns towards him, 10 feet away from him.

"What?"

"Halls of Water is the other way!"

"Oh. Okay." Elesis jogs back and starts walking through the correct directon, followed by the rest. "Well, that was akward..."

"Heh, yeah, no kiddin'! That was hillarious!" Elsword chuckles, earning a hard, cold slap from Eve across the face. "Watch your manners towards your eldest sister, Elsword."

"I-I'm... S-sorry... Wasn't that... f-funny..." Elsword apologizes in a high pitched tone, steam curling off his cheek. The rest of the way, Elsword had a red hand mark branded on to his cheek the whole time. When they reached the entrance, they opened the large gate, and the first thing they saw were several demon corpses, burnt ash, and electrocuted demons and all, and there were 2 hall paths.

"Which path do we go through?" Elsword asks.

"Duh! The path with dead demons and ashes, moron!" Aisha scolds.

"Jeez, you didn't need to say it like that, you wanna-be mage!"

"I answered you question, DIDN'T I?! Just shut up and be glad I answered your stupid question!"

"ARE YOU SAYIN' I SHOULD BE _GRATEFUL_?!" Elsword suddenly burst out.

"YEAH, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT A CLUE!" The two walked up to each other with each insult they throw at one another until they stood 8 inches away from each other.

"I'M GETTIN' SICK OF YOUR CRAP, YOU ELEMENTAL DISASTER!" Elsword yells as he created a flaming rune in his hand.

"I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU, RUNE FAILURE! I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF FOR THINKING IT WAS A GOOD IDEA FOR ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Aisha yells back as she readies her staff.

"Guys, stop it!" Rena pleads. The redhead knight and the purplenette mage nearly engage into a fight until a roar filled with rage can be heard from the path with dead demons scattered around in it. "DIE ALL YOU WORTHLESS DEMONS! YOU WON'T STOP ME FROM BRINGING BACK AERA!". Elsword unsummons the rune and Aisha drops her staff from the sound of Xen's yell.

"C'mon, let's go! Xen needs us. You two can settle this _later_." Raven says. Elsword and Aisha, who picks her staff back up, glare at eachother for 5 seconds and turn their backs to eachother, both arms crossed. An explosion could be heard from the same path again. "Now!" Raven barks and we all start running towards the path with slain demons.

* * *

**Xen's POV**

"IF YOU'RE GONNA TRY AND STOP ME, YOU STUPID DEMONS, YOU'LL BE DISAPPOINTED, BECAUSE I WILL DESTROY YOUR GENERAL, WHETHER YOU WANT ME TO OR NOT!" I keep yelling while I launch Hellfire and Electricity at demons that run to me. Suddenly, the demons stop approaching, as the sounds of steps from a large body being carried by fat legs booms through the halls, the sound becoming louder and louder by each step and stops. I whip around. Victor. "Hah, just one now? Guess it's easier to beat you up now, without your friends, insect!" He booms, his voice echoing throughout the halls.

He raises his arm to strike me, as I am tired but still able to fight. "I'll destroy you in one blo-!" He's interrupted with an uppercut to his chin from my fist, coated in a large aura of Lightning and Hellfire. "I'M TIRED OF YOUR BULL, YOU WHALE! GET LOST ALREADY!" I scream as I thrust my arm and I send him through the roof. I turn around and rampage through the mob of demons, destroying any of them that get in my way. "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME, RAN!" I yell. I keep annihilating the demons until no more are left. I hear several foot steps running through the hall behind me. I turn to see the rest of the El Gang run in. "Hey." I simply say. I look directly at Elesis to see her expression showing her furious.

"Xen! What the hell!?" Elesis asked. "Why did you run off to the Halls of Water? You could've died!"

"First, my reasons were on the note I left you. You should've read it. Second, I'm still alive because I could destroy hundreds of demons by myself. And survived."

"But what about your right arm? How hasn't it torn off after ALL the damage you caused here?!" I glanced at my right arm, and I feel pain on it everywhere, but I don't show the pain I have. "What _about _my right arm? It's intact and it's fine. There isn't a reason you should worry about it."

"'_There isn't a reason_'?! If you pulled off any more dangerous moves, you could rip it off and cause as much damage to your left, damn it! Can't you worry about your own body for once? Maybe for someone else?" I stood there and turned my back away from her, only making her mad.

She walks towards me and stands 8 inches in front of me, blocking me. "You're not continuing, now, Xen. You're coming with us back to Hamel and get you healed. You have exceeded your limit of combat, and once we have gotten you to Hamel to heal, the rest of us will return here to finish business without you ao you can rest and heal, alright?!" I stood silently, staring at her. I speak up after a few long minutes.

"...No." This surprises Elesis, but she immediately retains her calmness.

"...Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Elesis. _No_." She points her claymore aimed at my chest. "I will not take that as an answer, Xen. You will come with us, whether you like it or not. You are too damaged and out of energy to continue, and if you do not continue, I will bring you to Hamel by **_force_**. Even if I have to disable you, wherever place I need to." She gives me a glare, with her eyes literally shadowed by her hair to make it look a bit more menacing. I grab the end of her claymore and point towards my heart are and glare back. She glances at me surprised at this.

"I don't care, Elesis. You aren't going to stop me from what I will do. If you want me to. Or. _**Not**_. I _do_ care about others. It's the reason why I'm doing this. I plan on either bringing back someone I have loved, or bring Ara's brother back on the side of justice for _her_." I glance towards Ara to see she's touched. I look back towards Elesis. "What I'm making your claymore point at?" She looks at where her claymore is made pointing at me.

"That's not just my heart. It's my will too. It's why I want to do this. If you stop me, you're stopping me from possibly bringing back a life. You don't know how to bring Ran to the good, I do. Sure you can kill Ran yourself, but you don't know who to bring back to life. I do know." I move her Claymore aside and I walk past her and towards the path I was walking towards before Elesis stopped me. I turn for a second. "Do what you want, but I won't stop until I've done what's right, you understand me? Good." I turn back around and continue walking. And I don't stop.

* * *

**Elesis' POV**

I stand in the same spot I was 15 seconds ago. 15 Seconds ago, I was arguing with Xen. 15 Seconds ago, I was mad. 15 Seconds ago, he argued back. 15 Seconds ago, Xen was calm. Then, 10 seconds ago, he had a reason. He left. 5 Seconds ago, I was left shocked. I'm still pointing my claymore at where Xen was. Elsword approaches me and sets my Claymore down. "Hey, sis... you alright?" He asks. "Huh? Oh, yeah.." I reply.

"So... what do we do? Help him out, or bring him back?"

"-Sigh- ...He's too stubborn and makes it more impossible if he has a good reason he's obsessed to do. We follow him and help him."

He nods. I turn to the path Xen walked through, and I walk towards it, followed by the rest.

* * *

**Me: Ooh, Xen, wiiise words. :3**

**Xen: Did you seriously rip that moment right out of Fairy Tail's Galuna Island Arc?**

**Me: Yep. :3**

**Xen: How many FT references are you going to make, man?**

**Me: Dunno.**

**Xen: You're going to watch some other anime. Right now. Like Black Butler. Or Angel Beats. Or Fullmetal Alchemist. Or Attack on Titan. Or Soul Eater.**

**Me: Dude, I watched that last two. But I think I'll watch that first three.**

**Next Time: The Corrupted Haan!**

**Xen: Seriously, you made this whole chapter in 3 days, short time on both! How much free time do you have, even with school?**

**Me: DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK SUCH BLASPHEMY! SCHOOL IS THE WORK OF SATAN, AND YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK OF IT AGAIN! IT IS EEEEVVIIIILLLL!**

**Xen: Yep. Expected that...**

_Like what you see? Be sure to favorite, review, and/or follow, which may not be neccessary, as I update rapidly. But you can still favorite. 2 more OC requests, and I can throw them in after I finish Hamel Chapters! Hamel Chapters Remaining until 'Hamel Arc' is completed: 3. You got a week or two left, people, so hurry and get your OC's in here before It's too late. XD_


	11. Chapter 9: The Corrupted Haan!

**Me: Wwwelcome back, you guys! Here's another chapter for y'all! Enjoy! :D BTW, you guys better throw in yo OC's, Hamel Arc is almost about done, in 2 - 3 chapters, unless I throw in a side chapter. 2-3 more, gais! 2. TO 3. FRIGGIN'. MOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHH*Gurgleguglegurgule* And, Warning. A little bit more violence than the last few chapters. I've warned you...**

* * *

**Elesis' POV**

Sometime I wish Xen was ALWAYS joking and not be serious for 99% of a whole year! Then again, he had good reasons to do so. But, he was seriously injured, or well, not injured, he seemed really out of energy, and his clothes were torn from dodging the beams of the Shadow Snipers, them and their mouth beams - I could totally see him imagine the demons saying, "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR! BLAAAAAAAARRGGGHHH!" - and yet, he continued going. He mentioned that it was to either bring Ara's brother, Ran/Aren back to the 'Side of Justice', as he might call it, or some other stuff, like "The Cool Peoples' Side", "The Side of God", or maybe even his infamous quote we once heard at Altera, "Xen World" if he plans on beating Ran up. Good El, I just realized I rambled on about how Xen was actually being legitimately serious while making a few jokes about him that maybe true. I snap back to reality, only to bump into Xen, as he had stopped. We find ourselves staring at a large, shut door. Xen attempts to open the door, but it doesn't budge. Locked.

"Anyone got a way to open this door? Maybe use Chung's cannon as a battering ram?" He asks. He nods towards Chung, who put down his Destroyer. Everyone gathered around it, held it by a different part, swung the heavy cannon back and forth.

"3," Xen counts

Swing forward,

"2,"

Swing back,

"1!"

We charge at the door, with Chung firing a cannonball out of the end away from the door to boost the momentum, and we slam his Destroyer into the door and it budges only a bit. We continue ramming at the door, until we give up and drop the cannon. Everyone pretty much just looks at Xen, as if asking him what else to do.

"I'll try and open this door with my fists and punch it hard and slam it down. Add, Raven, help me punch the door down. We pretty much need as many hands as we can. Everyone else, try and do your best to help out, if you can." Xen answers their silent question. He walks up to the door, followed by Add and Raven. He pulls his arm back, charged with Hellfire and electricity, Raven charges his Nasod Arm, Add's Dynamos fly in front of the gate, all 6 of them, forming a circle for a spot to punch. Next thing I knew, their fists are flying at the door, the 3 violently punching the for-some-reason-hard-to-break-door. Elsword summons some magical blades and throwing them at the door, Aisha throwing some random spells at it, Rena shooting arrows at it, Eve shooting it with Nasod Spears and guns blazing, Chung throwing grenades and shooting Red Cannonballs, Ara clawing at it and stabbing, and me shooting a bunch of Fireballs at it. It takes us 5 minutes to finally break the door, only for us to see why it was hard to open.

1,000 demons were waiting for us on the other side, crammed up against each other on the door to keep us out. And just like a closet full of junk, they flood in, an army of demons, or more of a tidal wave. **"Tactical Field!"** Chung said as he created a shield around us to keep us from being swallowed into the tidal wave of demons. A lot of us were doing our best to kill some demons that flew by the shield. By that, I mean going all out. By the time Chung's Tactical Field disappeared, the Demons stopped coming. We look around to check if there aren't any left. None. "Heh, wow. Who knew there were a bunch of demons piling against the door like that? Let's go on, shall we?" Xen says. We walk in to see what was behind the wave of demons.

2 figures standing in the middle of the room, guarding what's ahead.

"Woaah, what are these guys, and from which circus did they come from? They're totally bizarre!" Xen said. "I don't think we've met these two, right?"

"Only one of the two." I point at a Dark Elf standing there, with a small amount of armor on her, pink hair tied into a pony tail, holding a dagger, and covered in dark splotches, like darkness molded into paint, and thrown on random sides of her. "Chloe."

"Chloe? Oh yeah, didn't that crazy druggy back in Velder mention something about that chick? I did NOT expect to see..." He makes a straight-hand-swiveling-right-and-left-continuously motion, "...that! And, so if she's a _Dark _Elf, and Rena is a _Regular _Elf, then I guess those two don't mix well with each other?" I turned my head towards Rena, who nodded at Xen's comment about her and Chloe. Rena continues for me, "Yeah. We first confronted her back at Hope Bridge, a few days before we met you, Xen, when it wasn't burning by the Crazy Puppet. When we beat her, she lost her bow, and the second time was at South Gate, to summon the Dark Nephillim. But now, why's she back HERE? Of all places? I'm not sure. The other guy? We don't know him."

* * *

**Xen's PoV**

3 minutes after the encounter, we pretty much beat up 'Chloe' and that bizarre midget on a flying saucer, from dodging kick and stabs, to freaking giant Nasod Arms coming out of nowhere. "Jeez, that was so lame!" I say, while I'm kicking the deactivated flying saucer. "Xen, quit doing that! It might blow up in your face!" Elesis scolded me. I stop kicking the object and turn to the others. "Alright, so that was easy as hell. Let's continue on and do... whatever." I turn again towards the exit, and the rest follow. Suddenly, I feel wind blowing against me. A lot of it. I stop and ask the others, "Hey guys? You feel that?" They all nod. I try to struggle and move, but it feels like there's air pushing me into one spot, seems the same for the rest. Just then, a human-like demon approaches us through the door Chloe and the midget were guarding. They are heavily armored with clothes, and covered with so much armor and clothing, the only visible skin is his face and semi-long white hair. At his side, he holds a long crimson rapier. His skin is like the skin of demons, but only slightly lighter. "Aren!" Ara exclaims, few feet behind me. She struggles to walks towards him, but she couldn't. "'Aren'? I no longer use that name. It is now Ran."

"What kind of crazy wind power do have on you? I can't move a damn muscle!" I demand. Ran replies with, "Oh? That wind magic is not mine. It belongs to someone else. I'm sure you've known her since childhood, Xen."

"What? What are you talking about!?" _He possibly can't know who _she _is, can he? _I think in my head.

"I'm sure you know. I can show you who that girl with wind magic is." Ran claps his hands twice, and a swirl of red wind appears behind Ran. When the red wind dissipates, she stood there. As beautiful as the last time I saw her unharmed. Aera Strom. My jaw tightens at the sight of her. She looks different. Her hair has a streak of blood red on it, and her eyes aren't the same beautiful sky-blue eyes I saw back when she was alive in Firossel, when everyone was still alive, instead, it's now a blood-red color. She holds a golden sword, sheathed on her side, and it looks almost crystal. It looks like an El Officer's kind of Rapier. But this one, it gives off an odd aura.

"Hello, Xen... It's been a while, hasn't it?" She asks. Suddenly, the air restraining me disappears and I fall onto a knee. The others remain unreleased from their windy prisons.

"Aera, what the hell? What are you doing, with this... this bastard?!" I hear Ara cough somewhere behind me. "Sorry, Ara, couldn't find any other word for him that doesn't sound stupid and less hurtful." I apologize.

"He revived me from the dead, and I must repay him for doing so. By helping him." She says. I grip my hands into fists so hard, my knuckles turned white.

"You're going to help some demon who resurrected you take over a world you lived on?!"

"Yes. And, because I accepted, he gave me a 'certain' demon sword from someone to assure I live."

"Wait... you mean... Edan the Blood Colonel? That guy we read about in folktales back when we were children? He and his demon sword really _exist_?!"

"Surprisingly, yes." she says with a smile. I pound the ground hard enough to almost create a small shockwave.

"What kind of crap are you spouting on about?! The Aera I know wouldn't do something that evil just because I was just resurrected and given a demon sword!"

"Really? What reminder must I give to convince you, Xen?" She asks with an innocent smile. She walks towards me and kneels down to look at my face, while I'm still knelt down on the ground. "I didn't think you would think so stubbornly of me, ever since back at our town, Firossel, Xen..." I look up to look at her eyes. I feel the same cold wind rushing through me whenever I looked at her back then. For some reason, I would only feel it when I look at her, nobody else. I was never sure why. But this is her, alright. I felt every muscle in me tense up, and it feels like I might burst into Hellfire. Suddenly, it feels like the others aren't near me anymore.

"But, if you want... you can join me in the darkness, Xen."

"What?! Why the actual hell would I want to do that?!"

"To be with me. Besides, Hellfire users were meant to use Hellfire for darkness, however some others don't. They don't use it for evil purposes. The evil kinds are called, 'True Hellburners'. The good ones don't have names, since there are so little of them. Ran has tracked 1 and a half down; you, and someone else being that half. We don't know who the other one is, but we're focusing more on getting _you _to become corrupted. Come on, Xen. Join me and Ran, with the demons." I got angry at that. I notice a difference of background. I see that the wall behind her isn't a wall anymore. It's now a sky.

Suddenly, I realize why it feels like the others aren't nearby anymore. It was literal. Because they aren't there. I didn't even pay attention to what was happening around us. I stood up and looked around. We were standing far up in the air. Above Hamel. Almost near the atmosphere, at that. "What the hell? How did we get up here?!" I demand.

"Ran bought us up here with his power, because we thought you wouldn't come with us easily. So, I'll do it by force. And, even if you still won't..." She says as she unsheathes the rapier on her side. "...I'll eliminate you." She gave me a sly smile. Crap. She still remembers. My 2nd most worst, HATED, and damned weakness; My respect to not injure women. "Hey, wait a minute, I can't fight a chick!" I exclaim.

"You don't have to, if you just come with us. We need you, Xen."

I stand there staring. My hands grip, and I throw a fist at her sword, planning to destroy it and see if it's the source of whatever makes her evil, but wind blows against me, and I'm thrown on my back. I groan, and I feel the wind floor that keeps us up. I sit up and take a good look. She didn't move a muscle. I stand up and dust myself off.

"What kind of batshit crazy magic _was _that?!" I demand.

"It' called Bloodwind. It's one of the types of magic where you fuse 2 magic powers together to get one whole power. I obtained the bloodiness from the demon sword from Edan that Ran retrieved specifically for me." She explains. "It's much like with you. With you and your Hellfire/Lightning combination." I groan at her lecture.

"God, I didn't need the details... Whatever. If it's from your demon sword, I'll have to break it!" I run towards her. I feel a gust of wind coming up, and I side-step to my right to avoid it and I keep running. She sends another. I jump over the gust and her too, and I immediately jab at the sword. But once I do, I'm pushed back with great force, and I'm thrown backwards hard. I feel serious pain and bleeding from my punching hand, and I hold in a yell. I stand back up, and I throw a ball of Hellfire at her, but it's blown away. "Huh?"

"Bloodwind is able to effect other odd magic that like it's own element, but bland and normal. It can also treat thing like it's small, and the Bloodwind is big." She says. I grunt and I shoot an arc of lightning at her sword, but she swats it away like a fly. I look in disbelief. She smiles innocently, yet filled with killing intent.

"You have no chance against me, Xen. Even if you _were _the one who could take on Victor a second time by yourself, Avalanche without even doing more than one skill, and able to destroy the Nephillim with a _weak _skill, you can't hit me head on, and you know it. You won't be willing to join the darkness. So I'll have to extinguish the flame that keeps you going. In simpler words... your life." She points her sword at me, and I feel air pushing down at me. It's the same thing she did to restrain me an hour ago. But this time, it's stronger, making me bleed, and it feels like my bones are being force down by gravity; it's pain. More pain than I ever have faced. More pain than when the Magmanta nearly murdered my arm. I scream and I'm already down on my knees. The pain is too excruciating for me to handle, and I can't do anything about it. I stare into the sky, yelling in pain from the force of the wind. I feel like my body is tearing away, and the air I breathe starts to thin, like she's causing me to run out of breathe. I try to hold my throat but the air is restraining them too. Suddenly, I remember a joke Aera would play on me every once in a while we were kids.

It's like this. But it's not painful. It would be playful actually. She would keep me in place with her Air magic, and I would constantly struggle. I would always have to pretend like she's killed me from being imprisoned by the air, and she'd stop. Then when she walks over to me, and I'd grab her into a bear hug and roll around on the ground, laughing our asses off. If only... I could actually do this at this moment... My screaming falters.

"Aera... what happened to you...?" I manage to whisper out, and I see darkness. Then light. And then, nothing.

* * *

**Elesis' POV**

I watched as Xen and that girl disappear into thin air. More like blood-red thin air. The rest of us stare at Ran, the man behind most of the invasions of Hamel, Velder, and Feita. He smiled evilly, and he speaks. "My, my. I'm afraid that convincing him didn't work... Too bad Aera had to eliminate him now..."

"Wait... what?! Eliminate? Wha..." And my voice falters as I hear as an ear piercing scream flies through the air. I recognize that kind of scream. It's Xen's. He's always randomly yelling out of rage, but this one; it's of pain. And then; nothing. At that moment, Ran smiles.

"Good... she eliminated him... Just as we planned... Now, conquering Elrios will be _much _easier without that pyro." Ran laughs. Something, somewhere inside me, snapped. Tears started streaming out of my eyes. "H-He... You're saying... he's... _dead_..?" I stutter out. Ran nods. I clench my fist. I look behind me to see the others having a similar reaction. Ara looked disappointed at the fact that Ran made Xen's past love kill him. I look back at him. I. Am. ANGRY. I run up to Ran and give him a good slug to his face, my fist burning with fire.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" I yell.

* * *

**Me: Damn, Elesis is piiissed. XD**

**Xen: WHY DO I DIE?!**

**Me: Hush, it's part of the plot for the story. Besides, you'll still come back. ouo**

**Xen: *Flip off***

**Next Time! A Side Chapter!: Commited!**

**Xen: I just HAAAD to be killed, didn't I?!**

**Me: *Shrug* owo**

_Like what you saw? Drop a favorite or follow for me and/or the story! 2 Moar OC's, guys! Chapter count left: 2 or 3. (or 4 if you count the Side Chapter. owo)_


	12. Side-Chapter 2: Commited!

**Me: Hey guys, welcome to Side Chapter 2! This chapter, we learn what happened with Aera, and how she joined Ran's side, and whatever the hell else happened. Anyways, has anyone seen Xen? I haven't seen him at all since last chapter.**

**Raven: He went off to sulk in the same corner for hours, while staring and bawling at a picture of his girlfriend. *Points at Xen in the corner***

**Xen: *Sulksulk* Waaaaiii do you have to team up with that bastaaard... AND WHY DID I HAVE TO DIE?! WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII?!**

**Me: o_ol| Oh, btw, gots another OC request, yeeeeeeeey, from Arrow-Chan3, also known to some other people, as 3.**

**Project R (Or, Rain, or... whatever... owo), Laser Shooter, 14**

**Me: What this side-chapter is about? It's about how Aera-**

**Xen: *Loudly sobbing comedically***

**Me: -teamed up with Ran.**

* * *

**Aera's POV**

I look at Xen, or at least his corpse. I notice his body is littered with blood and cuts. I walk towards his body, which he is still on both knees down on the ground, his face staring into the sky with a blank expression. I kneel down onto both of my knees, and I hug his body. I sob on his shoulder. "I... I'm sorry, Xen... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry it needed to end this way..."

I can still remember when I first met Ran and how he had 'convinced' me into joining him... I was a fool, but, I couldn't help it... My body is doing things on it's own, speaking it's own language, but I was only able to be in control this once. Every other time, I couldn't even control my movement or voice, like I was a puppet on strings. Ran played a trick on me by giving me this damned sword...

* * *

**(Months Before Current Time...)**

I felt dead. But I'm not. It felt like forever since the accident at Firossel. I could still remember the words Xen spoke to me before I had '_died_' in his arms. Now, I wake up to face a man with white hair and demon skin. The normal reaction I usually would do, and I tried to do, was scream and try to scramble away, but I bumped into a large, floating skeleton man, whom looked like a priest, hood and staff, and all, and I had was plain freaked out. I look back to the demon man.

"W-Who are you?" I stutter out. He replies with, "Don't be afraid, child. I am Ran. Do not be alarmed by my Demon appearance, and my..." He looked at the skeleton-priest behind me. "Um, 'friend', Avalanche."

"Why am I here?"

"You see, I am here to ask for your help."

"For... what?"

"To take over Elrios, my dear."

I stand and I give him a frustrated look. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I am the one who bought you back from your dead state."

"Tch, I would rather be dead than help some random demon guy take over Elrios!" I cross my arms, and turn around stubbornly, and I forget that Avalanche had been standing behind me, so I'm pretty much looking at him, and away from Ran defiantly.

"Really, now? But don't you wish to find Xen, your old friend, again?" My heart skips a beat, and I turn back towards Ran, and I ask him, "Wait, _what_?! How do you know what his name is? And what do you mean by 'find'?"

"I mean, that there is a chance we might be able to stumble upon him while we work together to take over Elrios... and perhaps have him join us." My hands shake at his words.

"N-No... you're lying! If we happen to 'stumble' upon him, he's just going to kick your ass!" I say.

"OK... perhaps if I sweetened the deal?"

"...What is it?"

"I know how to make it so you can prevent yourself from death more. I'm sure you have heard of the man named Edan, whom used to be a righteous colonel in Feita, correct?"

"Wait... He doesn't exist, though."

"That's what you have said about demons, dear, and you are speaking to one now."

"What... What _else _do you know about me?!"

"You died a year and a half ago, you raised a Magmanta, and failed, with your friend Xen, and you have wind magic. I could go on for years."

"How do you know all this stuff about me, you stalker?!"

"Because I have gotten many info on you and Xen through a spy I sent into your village, Firossel."

"Who?"

"You don't remember? There is one man who always roamed around areas wherever you and Xen were. He always had a hood on, and he was covered with a coat. His face was always hidden by a shadow. That is him."

"Wait... that creepy guy Xen and I would always find stalking us somewhere around us?"

"Yes. Now, as for the deal I wish to make with you, so you may be able to stay alive better."

"Uh... O-Ok, right... whatever, fine, just tell me..."

"I am aware of where to find Edan, and if I am able to lend you his corrupted demon sword, you will be given the power of blood, and the ability to heal. In-fact, if you do, I might even leave you alone with the sword, and let you run off to Xen..."

I was a fool to actually do so...

Next thing I knew, I found myself standing infront of a cave in Feita, with Ran. He sent his friend, Avalanche, back to, Hamel was it? Anyways, Ran figured that Edan resides here when he doesn't go into some Arena to fight challengers there.

"I shall go in. You may stay in here, Aera. You may be a bit delicate, and you don't seem to still have your strength, after being dead for a year and a half."

I hesitantly nod, and Ran walks in with his rapier, Hendel Bites, he calls it. The next things I heard was a roar, sword clashing, countless amounts of sounds of wind blowing, and then Ran yells from inside, **_"Black Destiny!" _**I hear grunts, and sounds of a man hitting a wall. Then I hear a stabbing sound. And then, Ran came out with a second sword in his hand, it emitting an ominous blood red glow traveling from hilt to the tip of the blade. I noticed Ran had some injuries mostly on his leg, a few bleeding spots, and some scratches. Other than that, he was fine. **(No, not as in, _dayum,_ fine. Aera's already taken. By Xen. :P) **He hands me the odd sword which glowed blood red. I hesitantly take it, and as soon as I did, I feel like every injury in me starts feeling better, and on a side note, did I mention I still had the injuries from when I died? Anyways, I even felt like all my tiresomeness faded away. Ran says, "There. You must feel quite better. Also, I have decided."

"On what?"

"That I might want to have you with me while I take over Elrios?"

"Oh, yeah... What about it?"

"I shall let you run back to that Xen person. And you may even keep the sword."

I feel like a happiness inside me that was trapped behind a dam that held it back had burst open and flooded through me. "Really?" I ask. Ran nods. "I'll bring you there with my shadow magic."

"Thank you, Ran... I guess some demons have decency." I comment. He smiles, and he snaps. Next thing I knew, I found myself in the outskirts of Velder, in a forest. I looked around confused. _Wait a second, this is where Xen is? Or is he just nearby, or outside of this forest? _I think to myself. I shrug and I wander around the forest, clutching onto the sword Ran had given me from Edan. The energy it gave off only made my hand tingle, and feel really heavy, but powerful. I spend hours just trying to find my way out of this forest. When I finally do, I stumble upon a camp in Velder Capital. I smell fresh air. I look down at the camp, as it's surrounded by dirt walls, the forest resting on top of them. One side has some stores where merchants stand at, hoping for some customers. The right corner, there is a man with an instrument, speaking to a tall, cyan haired woman with a spear/axe/whatever on her back. Then I look a bit to the bottom left of them to see a small dog. But the strange part is, he's standing on his hind legs, and he's wearing a scientist coat, standing on a pile of boxes to speak to a guy, about 19 or 20 years old, with brown hair, that looks perfectly spiked, and has spots of char on it. It took me a while to recognize who it was, until I realize it, and remember that brown hair; Xen. I was thrilled, and when I was about to go down there, a cloud of some funky dark brown color burst around them, as the dog scientist seemed to have opened or dropped a vial of the stuff. I could smell it from where I was standing, and it reeked. I was coughing and fanning the smell away from my nose. I summoned up a breeze in front of only me, and I looked back at the scene.

Then a red-headed girl around Xen's age had walked up to them. She was holding a sharp looking blade in her hand, and she was wearing red knee socks, black skirt rimmed with gold, with red belts suspending up a red strip of cloth in front of it, providing the Velder symbol. Her shirt was a button-up shirt with red rims, and held together with straps in the middle. One side of her shirt was sleeveless, and the glove on that arm had a strange glowing red rune on it. The other side was normally sleeved. The girl spoke with Xen, the girl fanning the stench away from her nose, saying words I couldn't hear from here. Xen scratched his head, and laughed with his common stupid grin of his that I, for some reason, never get tired of. I even caught a slight blush on his face. Was he flirting with that girl? No, he probably isn't. If I knew Xen, he would still be liking me, not that I, uh... Not to sound conceited, or anything... Then I realize who that girl was; The Legendary Red Haired Knight, Elesis Sieghart. Of course Xen would try and flirt with her. Sometimes, when we were teens back in Firossel, while we had been dating, and walking around the town, he would flash some girls at the sidewalk a grin that would say, _Hey, girl! Mind if I have your number? _of course, he wouldn't get most of the girls' numbers, and if he did, he would actually pass, since he actually still dated me. He was the kind of guy who acted comedic, yet never cheated on anyone. It was something only he, as a crazy pyro, could do in his nature.

Now that, A. She's pretty well known it most continents of Elrios, B. He thought I was dead, meaning that he could probably go out with another girl, meaning that he probably _would _flirt with Elesis. Something somewhere inside me snaps; I start to get mad at him, a bit jealous. Tears start swelling in my eyes. I feel like just screaming and throwing things. _I can't believe that jackass could just forget about me all of a sudden and head on to a famous woman! W-we even ha... before in Firossel months after dating... a-and he just forgot about me?! Now?! _I scream in my mind. Then, the sword I'm holding glows, but I don't care. I run the opposite direction of Velder. **(Yep, Xen and Aera had it.)**

After running for hours, I eventually find my self on Velder Pier, with a boat waiting to leave to Hamel. I sit down on the dock, sobbing to myself miserably. I constantly cursed in my head about Xen being a double-crossing traitor to me. I hear footsteps walking towards me. I turn and see the demon, Ran, looking at me. I turn away, continuing to cry.

"Something wrong, Aera, dear?" He asks me.

"X-Xen... he... that bastard..!"

"Having love issues?"

"Y... Yeah..."

"Good, I thought it would happen." He grinned,

"Wha... What are you talking about?" I never got my answer. All of a sudden, my vision goes dark.

When I wake up, I find myself walking around in a long corridor of fancy white stone, and water flowing. I can't move my own body. I can't even speak. Then, I see Ran approach me. "Hello, Aera. How is it today? I sure hope you are over that Xen person."

I try and object and say I'm not over it, but instead, I say, "Yes, Demon General Ran."

Ran smiles and pats my shoulder and says, "Good." right before walking off. Inside, I feel like I want to destroy him. Then I realize that it must be the sword. It's corrupted with a blood-sucking demon... and it might've taken over my physical control. 'I' approach Ran, and begin walking him, realizing that I am committed to Ran and the demons, now.

* * *

**(Now...)**

"I'm sorry Xen. I was weak and angry, and I let the demon take me over..." I continue crying on his body's shoulder. "I didn't want to do it... Please... Come back..."

* * *

**Me: Oh, so Xen had it out on the bed with Aera? Good job, bro.**

**Elsword: Mind giving me some tips for when I do it with Aisha? :D**

**Aisha: P-Perverted baka! *Strangling Elsword***

**Elsword: x.x**

**Next Time!: Between Death and Flames!**

**Xen: Aaaeeeerrraaa... ;w; *Sob, weep, bawl, sulk, crai, etc.***

**Me: *Facescreen***

_Like what you saw? Feel free to give a review or favorite, or whatever you want. Also, 1 more spot open for OC's! :D_


	13. Chapter 10: Between Death and Flames!

**Me: Heyheyhey, guys! How's it goin'? Welcome back! This chapter, we see what happens after Xen's "Death".**

**Xen: *Still sulking***

**Me: Ugh, god, Xen. Get over it. =w=l| Oh, btw guys, incase you haven't heard, I will soon start a crossover fic after I finish Elsword - Timelines! story. What's the crossover fic? A fic no other author has made just yet that's still ongoing, and it's between Elsword, and... Budhabudhabudha... Fairy Tailu! 8D**

**Raven: Seriously, you need to start watching different Anime's.**

**Me: Sure, just as soon Lu/Ciel is released in NA! :D**

**Raven: They're coming later this year, you ARE aware, right?**

**Me: Eerr... . . ANYWAYS... TO THE CHAPTER! Btw, god blessed, last OC is in! :D Byy... TheAssassinSniperM! Thank you Assassin (Yas, he has assassin in his pen name. Find me ingame, and look at my Guild's name, and you'll know why I'm happy about this) for submitting your OC, Asashin Marito! OC registrations are now closed, gratz to the people who got their OC's in! :D**

**Deadeye Assassin, 17**

* * *

**Xen's POV**

I know I'm dead. I was covered in cuts and blood, and my muscles felt nullified. I don't feel anything at all. Inside my deadness, everything was dark and it was pretty much just shadows 'till the end. I felt almost as if this was hell, but it wasn't; if it were hell, it would be full of Hellfire and magma. So, where was I? "Xen!"

I hear a faint call from behind me. A familiar voice. I turn and see Aera; as in the normal Aera. It was like this was a weird dream I both wanted to get out of immediately, and at the same time, stay in forever. I turn my back to Aera, because I've already given up. The real deal is now a traitorous garden tool **(Garden Tool = Nickname for 'Hoe') **who takes the same side with that damned in-glorious bastard Ran. It's a dream to dream while I am dead. I feel like it. I turn to see that the Aera that had been standing there is gone, but when I turn back around, I was already touching nose-to-nose with her, causing me to jump back in surprise. "Holy crap!"

'Aera' sighed and looked at me. "Xen, I'm sorry that happened there, that scene."

I didn't believe it. I crossed my arms defiantly. I say, "You're not real... this is a dream..." She gave me a slap across the face, and I held my cheek in pain. "Ow! What the actual Hellfire?!" And then, she just straight out kissed me in the lips for a somewhat long 1 minute.

"That real enough for you, Xen?" she asked after she pulled away. I stood there, blushing like an idiot, already unaware that I am standing in the middle of deadness. Slapped and kissed. Yep. I shake my head to snap out of it and I look right at Aera. "OK, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry I killed you out there. I really am."

"Then why did you do it? If you truly were sorry, you wouldn't have done it in the first place!"

"I-I really am, it's the sword Ran gave me!"

"Wait... sword? You mean that whacko cursed blood-thirsting bat-shit crazy sword Ran got for you from Edan?"

"Yeah. I felt really... jealous and angry at you for something a few months ago, and that's what gave Ran the chance to have the demon sword take me over."

"OK, but wait; jealous and angry at me for something? About what?"

She shuffled her feet nervously and hesitated to answer. "Well... I saw you and Elesis, the Red Haired Knight, in Velder, and I thought you were flirting with her and stuff, and... uh... yeah..." I choked back a _wait-what-seriously-ew-no-elesis-is-not-my-type-of-woman-but-sure-she-is-an-ass-kicking-lady-who-could-probably-hand-my-ass-to-me-in-a-one-on-one-weapon-combat-and-sure-I-kind-of-like-her-but-I-still-love-you-more,_ because it might sound stupid, and instead, I say, "Really? No way, Aera, I prefer you over anyone else, because I've known you for a longer time than I've known Elesis. Sure, Elesis is pretty, but you're beautiful," I held back a _and hot_ to avoid a slap, "and I've known you longer. WAY longer."

When I said that, I could already notice a tinge of pink on her cheek. "Anythin' else you might wanna tell me?" I ask.

"Yeah. In just a few seconds, I'll give you some kind of small heal; don't ask how. When you wake up; shock me. A ton. Send as much volts of lightning you can summon through my body; don't hold back."

"Wait, _what?! Shock _you with all I got? I can't do that! You know I don't like damaging women, much less _kill _them! Besides, how am I gonna do that? I won't even be able to get near you without getting blasted with that crazy ass wind!"

She kissed me on the cheek, and said "Just do it. I know you can." And then, I started seeing the sky and my whole body felt like it was being crushed and rolled over by a bulldozer with spikes all over it. I felt someone hugging me, and it was Aera. _So this is how she planned on me doing it... Alright. Let's do this! _I think. Her head was on my shoulder, and I could hear her sobbing. I almost feel bad, and hesitate. I let my loose arms hang around her arms for a while, and then grabbed her body. "I hope you'll forgive me for this..." I say, and I release as much electricty I can from my body.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Meanwhile, back in the room where the Elgang was, Ran was pushed back from Elesis' punch of anger. Ran wiped blood from his mouth, and he pulled out his rapier. As Ran did that, the whole Search Party readied their weapons. Elsword prepared a Rune in his hand, Aisha looked ready to summon any kind of element that could hurt a LOT, Rena's feet glowed, ready to kick something hard, Raven pulled back Nasod Arm, ready to release, Eve had multiple guns at the ready, Chung had his Destroyer aimed, Elesis let fire dance in her hands, and Add pounded his fists together. Ara stood there, a bit hesitant to fight her own brother, but got ready to fight anyways. Suddenly, a piercing sound of thunder cut through the air, and a scream that belonged to that of a girl, and a scream heard before, from Xen, combined with both rage and pain, but more rage. It lasted only 1 minute, until the sound disappeared. The sound had lingered and repeated in everyone's minds.

"No, No! Aera... was beaten by that pyro?! How could this happen?!" Ran cried. Elesis responded with a smirk, and said "Xen knows how to complete even the most hardest of challenges."

"I will not accept this!" Ran exclaims as he gets back up to his feet. "I will just destroy you myself!".

* * *

**Xen's POV**

I remember how it all played out. I shocked Aera using a ton of my energy, and I felt it too. But I think I focused so much energy and rage into it, I might've even killed Aera. I noticed that her clothes were in tatters, and singed after my lightning outburst. Aera was laying on the ground—or, air, since we were literally standing on the wind still, whatever— and smoke curled off her whole body. Something catches my eye; her sword. It was shattered and in pieces. Then, she gets up and sits straight. I ask her a question, "Aera, are you... in your right mind?" She fixes a glare on me, and for a second, I considered blasting her with Hellfire. Then she smiles, with a _kidding! _look on her face, as she leaps on me, throwing me on my back, hugging me. "Xen! You're alright! I almost re-considering that plan, thinking you might use enough energy to kill yourself, but you're alive!" She's already sobbing with happiness, burying her face into my chest.

I grin, "It was no problem..." I lie. I felt like I was getting shot 20 times all over with a shotgun covered in barb wires doing that. We stayed in this same position for a long time, with me flat on my back, Aera holding and hugging me. I break the silence, saying "Hey, uh, I think we should get back in the Halls of Water and help my friends..." she nods in response. She lets go of me, and she stands on her knees. She holds her arms out in the air, like she's trying to invite the wind for a hug. I feel the air getting warmer and getting less thin, as we approach the Halls of Water on the wind platform. We land on the roof, and I already hear swords clashing, walls/floors cracking, and all.

"My friends must already be fighting Ran here. Let's rock!" I say, as I punch a huge hole into the roof, and Aera and I hop through, to join the fight against Ran.

First thing I noticed were demons. Everywhere. There were a few scattered across the ground. I see Elesis jump out from the demon crowd over to us, completely ignoring our entrance. I noticed her scowl directly towards Aera, and I thought she would skewer Aera with her claymore like a shishkabob, but I place a hand on her shoulder. "Elesis, chill, it's fine, she's cool. I'd like it if you don't try to murder her or anything?"

Elesis relaxed her shoulders, and asks, "Fine. Why's she here, though?"

"Misunderstanding is all. Just possessed by a demon sword, so." I explain. "Elesis, Aera. Aera, I'm sure you know Elesis." Then Aera scowled back at Elesis, Elesis returning the glare. I felt like I've just introduced two nuclear bombs to each other, and were about to explode. Then, I see a demon run towards us, and I fire a small but bullet-like bolt of Hellfire into the demon, and it immediately crumples to the ground like a sack full of potatoes. I look back to the two, and they're still giving each other the hairy eyeball. Trust me, usually this is something I'd like, but we're pretty much at war, so now isn't really the time. When more demons come in, Aera gestures her hand, palm facing the demons, and a pillar of air throws them into their brethren. We pretty much spent a whole hour, fighting demons and stuff. Everyone one in a while, I would see demons flying out of the crowd and through the ceiling, or a random explosion. After several hours, there were hardly any demons left. I could see the rest of the Elgang clearly now. They were pretty injured and had torn clothes, and I think Raven might've gotten a brand new scar over his nose. Seriously, he's got enough scars already, no need for more. Other than all that, they were fine.

"Yeah! Take that, demons! Go Team El Search Party! Woot woot!" I whooped loudly, raising both my fists in the air. I must've looked like a total idiot, but I didn't mind. I was just excited. The whole team smiled, until we all realized something. I put down both my fists, and I ask, "Wait, guys? Did any of you see where Ran, uh... ran off to? Jeez, that's weird, Ran ran away..." I joked slightly. The others shook their heads no. "Crap, we lost track of him! Alright, guys, I have an idea. Take a hallway and hope it's the right one." My idea immediately got rejected. "OK, fine, let's all split up in two people. 10 people in the group, 11 counting Aera, so we split up. I'll take that mysterious and suspicious hallway with Aera, everyone else, pair up and take a hallway. We got a Demon General to track!" I command. I see Raven pair with Rena, Elsword with Aisha plus Elesis, Chung with Eve, Ara with Add. "Wait a second, how come Elesis is coming with us?" Aisha asks, her question answered by Elesis, "So you two don't try and murder eachother. Besides, I'm his sister, so I have to be with him, too."

"Fine by me, and hey, guys?" I ask. They turn towards me, "First one who finds Ran gets to put his Hendel Bites in a trophy case!" I grin widely.

* * *

**Me: Aaand that's it! :P**

**Xen: That was kinda short, man.**

**Me: Meh, oh well. This one bored me a bit, and I feel that I was very, very much lazy with this chapter, so excuse me if it seems confusing and short. I'll try and make the next chapter will be longer, promise! I'll try! D: *Bowing***

**Next Time!: The Horror of a Loss!**

**Me: Xen, you're going to be very, VERY angry with me next chapter, mmkay? :P Oh, and some review replies. Haven't done this since, oh I don't know, Chapter 1 since my story doesn't seem to be getting much attention? '~'**

**To Lunarium Prince (Chapter 5 and 6): Thanks, sorry for that super sudden super huge timskip. Ikr, Xen already wants to kick No's ass. XD And we will see, my friend. We WILL see. Xen's short-lived death was not that one will fall part.**

**To Yukitsune12 (Chapter 1): I am very touched, Yuki. ;w; And I'm trying my best here to try and make Xen not look too OP, as shown from arm almost being ripped off and all. ****Xen: Wait... you actually TRIED to kill me?! Me: Yas. :P**

**To Arrow-Chan3: Welp, your OC's in. :D**

_Like what you saw? Feel free to give the story a review, favorite, all that. Thanks all people who registered their OC's :D_


	14. Sneak a Peak

**Me: OK, guys, I've been pondering about with a thought, 'God, I'm feelin' really lazy. I think I'll separate the 'Elsword - Hellfire!' story, and put the part with OC's into a different story.' so, that's what I'm gonna do. This story's gonna end after the Hamel Arc, then a 'omake' chapter, and that's that. Then, I'll create a new story, including the OC's from requests. The new story WILL include the Elgang, as well as Xen of course. I'm still thinking of a title for the new chapter. Btw, let's have a recap of the OC's sent to me through PM's/Reviews, shall we?**

**No Pausa, 16, Brain Buster.**

**Solar Silvermoon, 17, Crimson Hellflame.**

**Soul, 23, Freezing Sword.**

**Project R/Rain, 14, Laser Shooter.**

**Asashin Marito, 17, Deadeye Assassin.**

**Me: So yeah, I thank Lunarium Prince, The Great Crossover War, Aldramelech666, Arrow-Chan3, and TheAssassinSniperM for submitting their OC's!**

**Xen: Yo, Shark? I think the readers deserve to see a preview of what to expect later in the story?**

**Me: Yeah, guess so. So, here's a preview of the 'omake' after Hamel Arc! The chapter will be called "Celebration!"**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

It's been 2 days since the Elgang defeated Ran and the Demon Army at the Halls of Water, and now they're celebrating at the Elgang mansion at [CLASSIFIED INFORMATION], with the citizens who assisted them through the battle to defeat the Demons, from Feita, Velder, and Hamel, as well as Ariel, Luriel (Poor girl stutters quite alot, and she seemed pretty nervous to be at our celebration party from all the people) Glave (Who invited him?), Camilla, and Helen. Even the Water Priestess, Sasha, came along.

"Elesis! Lay off the beer, you've drunken 5 barrels already!" Elsword warned Elesis, who's far beyond drunk, sister only responded with, "Whaa~? Naw, i'm fiiiinnee..!~ G... get me a... another barrel.. please little bruh~?". Elsword didn't do so, but he did get a strong punch to the arm from the drunken sister, which automatically motivated Elsword to give her another barrel o' beer, so the sister didn't destroy the redhair boy. Unfortunately for Elesis, Xen was far ahead of her in terms of drinking. He'd already drunken 12 beer barrels. Hey, nobody was complaining. Both Xen and Elesis were above drinking age, anyways.

...

"So, Aera? What's it like dating Xen?" Elesis curiously asked, a few hours after her heavy drinking, the pale skinned girl who joined the Elgang unannounced. "Huh? Oh, uh, I guess it's fun. He's usually protective whenever we're out on dates, just in case someone would try and rob us or something. It's like having a guard who loves his one and only client, I guess." Aera replied. Elesis gave Aera a sheepish smile, "So, he's basically a loving guardian..?". Aera nodded at this with a cheerful smile, as she took small sips of water from time to time.

* * *

**Me: There's a preview for you all! I'd LOVE to show more, but I would be spoiling WAY too much. You'll just have to read the actual chapter in the future, I guess. ^^**

**Xen: Yeah, don't give me fuck-tons of beer barrels to drink, otherwise I'll drink your whole supplies.**

**Me: Xen. Seriously. Lay off the beer for a while.**

**Xen: :P**


	15. Chapter 11, Part 1: Horror of a Loss!

**Me: Hmmm... is that dress White and Gold..? Or Black and Blue..?**

**Xen: Seriously? You saw the Dress, too?**

**Me: Yeah. Oh, and btw, i'm keeping my word this chapter, as I will type it the longest I can. I'll go for... 5,000 Words or above! :D But I'm gonna split it into 2 parts.**

**Xen: Yeah. Incoming finger cramps. The whole part 1 of the chapter is going to be in 3rd Person POV, so yeah. Don't ask why. Before we start, review responses! Take it away, Shark.**

**To Aero-chan3, Chapter 13, 14, 15: Ahahahah, Ara's sitting in the corner sulking now, so i'm sure she wasn't listening. ^^l| Xen: And hands off o' my beer!**

**To: Yukitsune12, Chapter 15: Oh, no, I understood what you meant, I was just warning you, and yes, Mary Sue's suck. That's why I'm 'nerfing' Xen. By hurting him. A lot. Unlike some people (no offense to those some people!) I realize i'm making Xen rather OP, so i'm nerfing him. With pain. Besides, if I WERE making Xen a Mary Sue, I would have him destroy everything in one hit, but that's not the case, is it? Nah. XD And 'Hendel Bites' is the name of Ran's sword that he carries, as named in the game as a boss drop from Ran. So beat Ran up, you get his sword as an accessory. :3**

**Me: Btw, guys, there's gonna be a brief reference in here that I will NOT note with a *. If any of you get it, you get to... whip Elsword's ass to death. :P**

**Elsword: WHAT?**

**Me: Yeah. And you also get 10 cookies every time you whip him. :3**

**Aisha: I WANNA WHIP HIM! ME! I WANT TO WHIP THE ELBAKA! AND I WANT COOKIES! QWQ**

**Me: You might.**

**Aisha: :D**

**Me: IF you figure out the reference.**

**Aisha: D:**

**Xen: What's with you and references?**

**Me: Dunno. Impulse or something.**

* * *

"It's hella dark in this hallway! I can't even make a damn spark or even a small ember of Hellfire. It's like this hall is magic proof or somethin'!" Xen complains as he wanders around the mysterious hallway, along with Aera Strom. "Ah, I'm not sure, Xen. Perhaps it's so we can't destroy it..?" Aera replies. "Sure, that answers it, but I'm pretty sure the darkness is unnecessary. Could help if there were some torches on the walls, I guess." Xen says. "...Hey, you worked with Ran for a while, right? You know the way through here?"

Aera shakes her head, saying, "Unfortunately not. I think I forgot things I've seen while I was controlled. Sorry." She shrugs, and the couple continue wandering through darkness.

"..."

"..."

"...hey, I think I see some light at the end of this hallway!" Xen says after minutes of silence, besides the echoing of the two's footsteps. Xen starts sprinting towards the light, with Aera close behind him. The closer they get to the end, the louder they can hear the roars of demons. Almost like cheers. "Huh? What's that?" Aera questions. "Dunno, we'll just have to see." Xen replies. Once they get to the end of the dark hallway, they are met with a blinding spotlight, aimed directly at the two. Xen shaded his eyes, and Aera stood behind Xen, using him to keep the spotlight from blinding her.

Then an ear piercing voice boomed through the room, saying, "Looky here, the pyro is here!". Xen was familiar with this voice, and he was clearly annoyed to constantly hear it. "Dammit, Victor! Quit buggin' me, would ya? This is the third time we met! And the second time I'm kickin' your ass fast, like round 2, too!" Xen shouts, who still has his eyes covered. When he thinks it's safe to see, he uncovers his eyes, which then widen from the sight. Xen and Aera were standing in a large coliseum, Demons shouting and cheering from the seats around the arena. "The hell? What's this place for?" Xen wondered aloud. Then, Victor jumped from the sky and into the middle of the coliseum.

"You'll be fighting me, this time in my element!" Victor says. Xen steps up. "Pfft, I'll beat you the same way I did last time, you whale!" Xen remarks as he attempts to summon Hellfire at his will, but to no avail. "Yeah, y'see, bug, this arena was made specifically to keep your Hellfire from being able to be summoned!" Victor gives a toothy grin. "Shut up, I'll destroy you as many times as you want me to!" Xen shouts as he dashes towards the wrestler demon, giving him a slug to Victor's face. Unfortunately for Xen, Victor seemed unaffected, as the poor Hellfire-user was thrown aside by Victor, causing Xen to crash into one of the walls of the stadium, making a crater. Aera stood by, shocked as this is the first time Xen hadn't done any damage to anyone using a punch.

Victor approached Xen, who had gotten up and recovered from the crash. "W... what the hell was that?!" Xen demanded. Victor gave a grin. "My muscles are now made from a nearly indestructible iron. You must not've notice it." Victor flexed, and his muscle's skin was like shining iron inside a snake. "Tch, so you went through all this trouble just to specifically kill _me_?" Xen questioned. "That's stupid, even for a sumo-psycho with a tiny rock for a brain." As Xen says this, he started realizing that Victor wasn't aware of Aera's presence. "So what if it's stupid. I have this chance to destroy you, now!" Victor gave a hearty laugh, and threw down a fist towards Xen, who rolled out of the way.

Victor slides his arm towards Xen's stomach, pushing out the breath in his lungs, and coughing up some blood. Xen places his hands on Victor's arm, and tried to summon lightning, surprisingly sending millions of volts of Lightning into Victor, who had been pretty much been made of metal, making him a Lightning Rod. Victor roared in pain, and threw another punch at Xen that was surprisingly fast, giving Xen no time to get out of the way, and ending up making a hole in the wall. Demons from the bleachers roared in excitement. Xen recovered, and he dashed towards Victor, slugging him in the face with a Thunder-charged arm, only making a small dent in Victor's jaw. Victor grabbed Xen's arm, and threw the Hellfire-user into the ground, making a dust cloud.

Xen back-rolled out of the dust cloud, using it as a Smokescreen, and fired a large stream of thunder towards Victor, pushing the demon into the wall. However, Victor quickly retaliates and throws himself into Xen, causing a heavy Body-slam, throwing him into another wall. Victor beats on his own chest like a gorilla, and roared, as well as the demons at the stands. Xen stands up and recovers a second time, only to see the Arena stage empty. He looks up to see the spotlights are all directed on one place, whereas every other part of the Arena is dark. Victor stands on a high pedestal, pounding chest like an ape, while the demons watching cheer and scream for death. Xen finds himself unable to move. "E-eh?! Hey! What the-?!" He looks at his feet and notice that chains have been tied around Xen's legs, restraining his movement. "It's Showtime!" Victor laughs from his pedestal, and he dives down at the Arena.

Suddenly, BOOM. Victor lands on the ground on his stomach, where Xen once was.

Then, Xen suddenly jumped on Victor's neck, stepped a few steps away from Victor. Xen survived it by stepping aside from Victor's landing spot, then it made it look like he got squashed. Half the entire stadium boo'ed that Xen didn't die, while the other half, who thought Xen _was _squashed, cheered, confusing the disappointed half of the stadium. Victor got up, trying to look for Xen, but he was too busy trying to get the Burning Thunder off his back while Xen pounded him with his fists in the back of the demon sumo's head. Victor stumbled around flailing his arms around at Xen until he finally whacked him in the chest, hard, throwing the boy off of him, Xen landing on his side. Xen groaned on the ground, holding his chest. "Ugghh..." He croaked while he rolled onto his back. Victor stomped over to him. "Heh, you snuck up on me while avoiding my Showtime was impressive, even for a bug, I'll give you that. But your life ends here!" Victor laughs. He raises a fist in the air, and throws it down at Xen, almost ending it with a punch to finish it off. Xen closed his eyes and waited for death to come. But the punch never came. When he realized it never came, he opened his eyes to see Victor's fist an inch from his face. Suddenly, the demon was thrown back onto his back, 5 meters from Xen with a loud 'BOOM!'.

Then, Xen sat up, and saw Aera standing there in the Air. "What the... Commander Aera! What are you doing, you damn bimbo?!" Victor demanded. Aera only gave a smirk as she says, "Sorry, Victor. I was on the wrong side. I should be helping DEFEATING the demon army, not help the demon army itself. Besides, Xen is my interest, so it would only make sense if I protected my lover, anyways..." Then, Xen understood what happened. Aera protected Xen with her Air magic. Then, Xen noticed something about Aera that made his face hotter than his own magic.

Aera had been wearing a skirt, and due to her being in the air, Xen could see everything underneath. _Everything. _One of Xen's nostrils had a drip of blood out of it, whilst his face turned a nice burning shade of red. Luckily, Aera floated down on to her feet in front of Xen, enough to keep her panties from view. Aera turned towards Xen, still on the ground, asking him, "You OK, Xen?" She asked. "Your face is red, and your nose is bleeding. Are you out of breath? Is your nose broken?" Aera had a slight tone of worry, but Xen just shook his head while stood up, wiping his nose. "N-no.. I'm fine." He says as he walks next to Aera's side, although he had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Then, Aera figured Xen was lying, and realized he looked at her panties. Her face went red too, from embarrassment and anger. "You looked under my skirt while I was floating, didn't you?!" Aera demanded to Xen. "W-what? N-no, I didn't!" Xen stammered.

"Don't lie to me, Xen! I know you saw my underwear!"

"I-I didn't! Where did you even get that idea, anyways?!"

"Your nose was bleeding and your face was completely red after I floated in the air!"

"D-doesn't mean my nose was bleeding and I was blushing! Maybe Victor broke my nose or something, and I was out of breath!"

"Stop lying, I know you looked at my panties!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Besides, why did you float in the first place? You knew you were wearing a skirt! Plus, it wasn't even necessary to float in the air, you could've just walked in!" Then Aera's reddened face start to show more embarrassment than anger. "I-I wanted to make a cool entrance like you would, Xen!"

"Why would you want to look cool while showing off your panties?!"

"I don't know, I wanted to! Besides, I didn't mean to show my underwear!"

Meanwhile, Victor was laying down on his side, with his head resting on his right hand, his left hand resting on his waist. He yawned, "Are you two done yet?" Victor got up, and continued angrily, "This is getting annoying!" Xen and Aera then turned their attention back to Victor. "Yeah, yeah, we know you want the spotlight, whale-guy." Xen remarked. "We'll get back to this panties situation, Aera." Aera blushed madly at this, but the blush faded almost instantly to show her seriousness. "Yeah," She agreed, "Let's throw out the garbage!" The two charged at Victor. Victor taunted them, "Bring it on, bugs! You have no chance!". Xen jumped and knee'd Victor in the jaw, while Aera shot a heavy blast of Air. At the impact of both attacks, Victor is launched backwards onto his rear end. Xen leaped above Victor, and flew down at him with a clenched fist powered with electricity. Victor rolled away from the attack, and drop kicked Xen with his enormous body, as well as dropping with a loud 'BOOM'. Xen gets thrown back from the hit, while Aera flies in and fires Wind-Shockwaves towards Victor, the shockwaves blowing up upon impact on Victor's body. Victor immediately recovers from the attack, and throws a punch at Aera, throwing her out of the sky. Xen sneaks up on Victor, and fires a large beam of electricity directly into Victor's neck, throwing the demon wrestler back down. Victor groans, turning over to face upwards while Xen goes back to Aera's side, helping her up from being thrown out of the air. The couple walks up to Victor, until they stop a few meters away from him. The sounds of their feet clapping against the ground echos in the large stadium, as the demons mysteriously went silent.

"This isn't over yet, you two bugs, I've still got one trick up my sleeve..!" Victor gets up, and pulls out a strange weapon. It's a dark steel sphere that even from afar emits a dark aura from it. "What's that supposed to do?" Xen questioned. Victor only grinned. "You'll see." Then, Victor chucked the sphere towards the two, and hit a spot right in front of the two. "Huh?" Aera wondered. Then, the sphere cracked. Xen and Aera's eyes widened, and before they could react, the sphere exploded into dark energy, blasting both Xen and Aera, while shaking the entire Arena, into a wall with a loud _THUMP!_, then they slide onto the ground. Victor walks over to them. He stops 10 feet away from the two. "Pathetic. That's all you have? C'mon, girly, you fought less than Xen, how are you already defeated? You bugs are _weak_!" Victor laughs. "Joke's over, and so is your lives. Nobody to protect you two from dying, now!". Aera was still conscious, while Xen is trying to stay in consciousness, but having a difficult time doing so. _Xen _has _been fighting longer than I was against Victor, and now it's starting to take it's toll on him... _Aera thinks. "This is the end of the traitor and the annoying bug!" Victor roars, as he pulls out another sphere.

Then, everything goes silent. Then there's a loud hum. Then the sounds of things cracking. Victor looked around to see chunks of the ceiling falling, and the ground cracking. The outraged demon turned to the two, "What did you do, here?!" he demanded. Then, Xen chuckled softly under his near-unconsciousness. "Heheh... Idiot... we didn't do anything... _you _did.". Victor turned directly at the weakened Hellfire user. "What? What are you talking about?!"

"Don't you understand? The constant body slams and dropping from you shook the arena like a miniature earthquake. It was all about to fall apart. Then, it was so weak, it only needed an explosion, then one more large vibration to the whole place. You blew up a bomb. We were sent back, and made a heavy impact against this wall..." Xen grinned. "You... you cheeky little liars! You meant to do this!"

"Right-o, Victor. I did mean for you to crash against the ground tons of times. I even meant to pretend I couldn't use my Hellfire.". Xen countered in a soft tone, as he is nearly unconscious. Victor questioned, "What? Pretended? You couldn't use it at all!". Xen shook his head, while he summoned a ball of Hellfire, much to Victor's dismay. "How?!" he roared loudly. Xen grinned again. "Demon magic shouldn't be able to block powerful magic from hell. Sorry to disappoint. I was only preserving my Hellfire to beat up Ran. Didn't think you'd put up a good fight, Victor, I'll give you that. Heh...". Victor shouted extremely angrily "Fine! I'll have to destroy you before I'm crushed!". Xen shook his head again at this. "Actually, I think I should be saying that..." Then, he stood up, using every last bit of his consciousness. He ran and drop kicked Victor, using the last few bits of strength, making the demon drop down hard on the ground, creating more and more miniature earthquakes. Then, Xen jumps high into the air, and coated himself in an electric aura shaped like a spear. "Aera, gimme some more power!" Xen commanded, and Aera obeyed to do so. As Xen turned upside down while covered in an electric aura, he flies down at Victor, with Aera pushing him down with wind magic to increase the strength. **"Thunder Lance!" **Xen yelled as he punctured through Victor's iron skin, and right into the demon's chest. Then, Victor just disappeared. Xen rose from where Victor used to be, covered in Victor's blood. Aera ran over to him, and helped Xen from collapsing, as he was now having a difficult time standing from the amount of energy he just used.

Aera wrapped Xen's arm around her neck, her doing likewise to Xen. Then, the two slowly hurried to the exit of the collapsing arena. When they reached the exit hall, the whole entire arena collapsed behind them. Then, the two was silent and standing still. "So... you think that's the last time we see the damn demon?" Xen asked Aera, who merely nodded. "Yeah. We killed him. He shouldn't be able to come back and bother us now.". Xen smiled at this answer. Inside of Aera, she was content with Xen's reaction. It's not so often that Xen smiles out of happiness, rather than just his stupid and joking grins. In fact, it was extremely rare to see Xen smile happily. _Xen's smile is really peaceful... I wish he smiled more. _Aera thought, as Xen passed out leaning on her shoulder. She got Xen onto her back piggyback while holding his legs, his arms hanging around her neck. Aera continued down the hall, not knowing where the tunnel leads to.

* * *

Raven and Rena walked through the hallway they chose. The whole hallway through, had mustard n' ketchup streak line designs on the walls disturbed the Elf and the Mercenary. Not only that, the walls were over-killed with tons of torches aligned the wall, making the walking difficult. Rena once nearly got her hair torched if not for Raven pulling her from the flame. "What exactly is at the end of this hall? A fire-themed hot-dog restaurant?" Raven questioned, "These damn design of the walls are giving my Nasod Arm fits." He gestured to his spike-covered Nasod Arm, randomly generating sparks from some small cracks on it. "It's even creepy, too." Rena added in. Then, as they progressed through the wall, carnival music could be heard. "Wha..? A carnival? Harmony Festival is only 2 or 3 weeks ahead, who could be celebrating so early?" Rena asked, Raven answering with a simple shrug.

Once the pair reached the end of the hall, it was outside, the glare of the night-sky moon shining. They looked around to see a festival! An amusement part, in fact. Except, empty. Deserted. "...what's this place supposed to be celebrating for?" Raven asked this time, and this time as well, Rena shrugs. Then, the two hear's a giggle coming from everywhere. Then a crazy laugh. Raven readied his Nasod Arm, Rena readying her bow. "Come, one or two, and find me in this deserted fun-place... Then defeat me... if you can... Ahahahah..."

Suddenly, Raven shuddered. "Ugh, god, it's like a video game all over again. I swear, if some robotic animal pops up and scares the shit out of me, I'm outta here.". Raven asked. "I'm sure there aren't any..." Rena responded. "No robotic animals here, no no no! Hahaheheh, b-haah-buut... haheh... You will be facing puppeetts... Kekekeke..." The same voice said. Suddenly, the hall they walked through was no longer there, much to their surprise. Suddenly, in random areas of the Amusement Park, burst out enormous pillars of fire. "Thooosse are where the puppets are... destroy them, then I will be revealed... if you can beat them..!" The voice giggled. Raven glanced at Rena. "I can tell this will take a long time..." He said. Then, geysers that were dark burst out in the distance away from Raven and Rena. 11 dark geysers in total. Then, the geysers took different colors. The first, dark red. Second, dark purple. Third, dark green. Fourth, black. Fifth, dark pink. Sixth, navy blue. Seventh, dark orange. Eighth, regular red. Ninth, white and magenta. Tenth, dark red, but mixed with black. Lastly, eleventh, light blue. Then, they disappeared into thin air. Then, **_'BOOM!'_**. Where the pillars once were, explosions had occurred, each in their own perspective color. The explosions rattled the entire deserted amusement park, throwing Raven and Rena off their feet. "Whoa!" Raven exclaimed! "Eep!" Rena eep'd **(Is that even a word?)**. "Two of your friends passed one of the 5 main Trials, but you won't pass mine... Hah... Kekek..." The same voice emitted from nowhere. "You two will face the dark sides of all of your friends...". Raven groaned. He _definitely _knew this was gonna take a long time...

* * *

Elsword, Elesis, and Aisha wandered down their perspective hall. Elesis found the silence the whole way rather disturbing. Neither Elsword or Aisha even spoke a word, much less speak a sentence. Couple of times, Elesis tried to break the ice, like asking "How's your guys' day?", or "So, how's this weather..?", or even, "Are you two gonna say something, or be mute like little shits?". Not even that worked. Both Elsword and Aisha would answer Elesis occasionally, though, but if Elsword said something, and then Aisha, Elsword would stop talking, even if it were a conversation. Likewise the other way around. It was a disturbing silence that couldn't be broken. Suddenly, 11 loud 'BOOM's could be heard even from where they were. It rattled the hall like a bell. The three never knew, but it was the sound of Raven and Rena about to take on a difficult challenge...

* * *

**Me: AAAND FINISHED with part 1! Man, I haven't updated in a long time. I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too much. XD Next part, it's gonna be 4,000 or higher AGAIN!**

**Xen: Man, you just LOVE to murder your fingers...**

**Me: Nah, I just care for the readers. :3**

**Next Time: The Horror of a Loss, 2/2, Lost Soul!**

**Xen: LOST Soul? THE HELL? WHAT DOES THAT IMPLY?!**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Xen: How many times are you going to say that?**

**Me: Dunno. Btw, Chapters with 2 parts count as just one chapter, not 2 different chapters, just in case you wanted to know. :3**

_Feel free to R&amp;R!_

_~Sharkist_


	16. Chapter 11, Part 2: Lost Soul!

**Xen: SHARK.**

**Me: ?**

**Xen: TELL ME.**

**Me: Tell you what?**

**Xen: WHO'S DYING?**

**Me: I said you'll see, so you'll see.**

**Xen: Don't make a habit out of saying that every time you have someone in suspense, please. :L**

**Me: No promises. :P Oh, and guys, by the time the next story is here, I will be sure to give ALL of the characters (Yes, even the other authors' OC's, I certainly haven't forgotten you guys. ouo) SPOTLIGHT! A good amount of it, while I'm at it. Why am I putting this up here? I read back on the story, and noticed it was literally mostly about Xen or Elesis, so I want to give the others some of the thunder, too. Starting this chapter! :D ****Oh, and since I'm adding Aera to the story, here's her class. owo**

**Aera Strom, Air Spinner, 22**

**Me: And I apologize for the overly MASSIVE gap between this chapter and Chapter- which one was it again?**

**Xen: Part 1 of Chapter 11?**

**Me: Yes! Chapter 11, Part 1, as of recently I have been procrastinating. Hardcore. Hardcoresico. (lol its an inside joke between me and my guild. im sorry if you don't understand. im not rly that sorry tho. lol.) and Mondai Songeki got the reference in the previous chapter (Short updates don't count.), he found the FNAF reference! Although I didn't intend to do that Pokemon reference... but still. *Hands Songeki a whip and a few cookies*. Now, whip that Elbaka to death! :3**

**Elsword: O.O!**

**Me: You are now demoted to Songeki's tool... For AMUUUUUSEMEEEEENNNTT! :3 He's all yours... friend. ouo**

**And, before you, the reader, goes on with this chapter, the following El Gang ships are officialized for the story, starting from this chapter: ElswordAisha, RavenRena, ChungEve, AddAra, and Elesis is all alone. :3 The ships are like permanently tattoo'd on to the story...**

**Oh, one last thing, I promise, for those of you who's wondering about what I'm gonna do with Lu/Ciel, I will put them in. Just haven't decided on their classes yet... it's just like ingame; can't choose between Noblesse/Royal Guard, or Chilliarch/Dread Lord...**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"...Come back to life and help Xen, I said... It'll be easy, I said..." Aera muttered to herself while carrying Xen on her back. _Well, at least I get to be with him, and he's made new friends. Surprisingly. He has an annoying personality from time to time when he's joking, but other times, he's just a... _"SOCIOPAAAATTTHHH!" _...yeah, he's like a sociopath. Waitwhat._

Aera noticed the Hellfire-summoning clown starting to come to his senses on her back. "Sociopath... of... Sushi..." Suddenly, Xen woke up and threw himself off Aera's back, resulting him to hit his head on the ground. "What the- where am I?!" He cried while he looked around to identify the surroundings, then he saw Aera. And he instantly remembered what he did before he got conked out.

"Bah crap, we're still going through these halls of hell!"

"Xen?"

"Yeah, Aera?"

"Why were you dreaming about being a sociopath towards sushi?"

"Uh... Japan, knives, grenades, seafood, vegetables, you know. Sushi stuff..."

"Err... I see..."

Xen got up and brushed himself off, stretching before speaking, "Ahh! So far, we pretty much killed Victor in the last hour?" Aera reluctantly responds with, "...Yyyyyes... And, uh, speaking of killing, and since I almost considered you as a sociopath, I need to ask; Do you ever feel something deep down inside of you every time you just... kill someone..?"

"...Something deep down? What do you mean, like, be more specific, please?"

"Y'know... feelings? I mean you did just end a life recently... And you've probably killed a lot of other things before this..."

"I... don't follow."

"Wouldn't you feel guilt, regret, anything?"

"Ohhhh! Yeah! You mean the pleasure of ending a life with my own hands, right? Yeah, I feel that, Aera." Xen said, completely ignoring the feelings Aera just suggested.

"...Sometimes I wonder if you really _are _a Sociopath..."

"Ahahahahahahaha! A _what_?"

"Oh, uh... Nothing."

Silence takes on the entire tunnel before they begin to walk, footsteps being the only thing that can be heard, asides from their voices.

"Hey, I uh... think I see some light up ahead..." Aera says after about half an hour.

"Ugh, God, please don't let it be some other damned Demon... Which, you can consider is actually a thing in a literal sense." **(He says 'a literal sense', because demons are literally damned. Some kinda anti-religious joke, I guess.)**

"I hope the others are having more fun. I pretty much almost died..." Xen complained before making a loud-ass groan as soon as the couple reached the end of the tunnel.

* * *

Raven and Rena didn't seem to be having any fun, having to dealing with darker versions of each member of the team. Including both of their selves. You'd expect them to know how to deal with _their own selves_, right? Well, things are more difficult than they seem. Compared to Raven n' Rena, with their Dark Versions, they had completely different combat styles. Raven's Dark Version (Veteran Commander) used flames and put long-lasting injuries on the two, while Rena's Dark Version (Night Watcher) sets up several, deadly traps, but their teammates were just as bad to deal with.

It took them about an hour to destroy the teammate doppelganger who made the two dodge crap load of swords, demon bats, lasers, bullets made of mana, (literally) hellish energy balls, cracks of space-time, tons of blood, sometimes accompanied by occasional deadly wind, and for god-knows-why, transparent balls that made Raven and Rena feel like their souls were getting sucked up. They assumed the soul-sucking-balls were from Xen's counterpart. Why? Because Xen was the only one who made sense to have some balls that sucks your soul dry just by looking at 'em. **(THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!)**. Raven could've sworn that Xen doppelganger summon a freaking shark made from souls that was coming after him. Rena even saw a bunch of bats made from souls attack her. These doppelgangers were all just absolutely bizarre. Raven kept throwing as many punches as he could at his doppelganger, which returns the attacks with fire. One screaming from the rage and pain being inflicted on himself, and the other just some shadow mimic screaming from the pain and his burning arm. To simplify what's happening, they're just trading blows, which would look very stupid if you put in the right music. Rena, who stands by watching the battle between Raven and his DG, **(DG for Doppelganger, I'm not using the same word over and over again. ewe)** But as for Rena's own DG, they are nowhere to be seen. The actual Rena sighs to herself, thinking _Good God__, they're screaming their heads off while punching or burning each other... This can't get any stupider._

* * *

"Hmm." Xen hummed. "This place is strange."

"I'll say." Aera agreed. "Where do you think we are?"

"Dunno, but I bet this giant gap under this bridge-kinda-thing has some sorta use... Hey, wait!" Some detail suddenly hit Xen, something that made him point in the direction of a large ball of water with something floating inside of it.

"Huh?" Aera looked where Xen was pointing. "What's that?" Xen asked.

"I... don't know."

"Can't you, uh... y'know, look through your head for some kinda memory with this... whatever it is?"

"Dunno, how about you _look closer?_"

"Oh." Xen did so and what he saw somewhat surprised him.

It was a girl. More specifically, the Water Priestess. Xen didn't know how, but he just knew it. Call it confusing bullshit, but he just knows.

"W...r P...s." Xen mumbled something under his breath, which Aera turns to Xen asks him to repeat it louder as a response, as she doesn't hear it the first time.

"Water P...s." He repeated.

"Water _What_?"

"_Priestess."_

"Water Priestess?"

"Yeah, I read about this in a library while you've been, uh, dead, but there is a priestess to represent each elemental variation of El Shards Fire, Nature, Light, Darkness, Water, Air, you get it?"

Aera nodded and turned back to the priestess, ignoring the fact that Xen, of all people, reads, and left that as a question to interrogate Xen about. "And that's the Water Priestess?"

"Yep. I have no idea what kinda junk Ran wants with or _in _the Water Priestess, but looking at that horny bastard and his personality? I say it's bad. Like, _really bad_."

"By your guess, how bad?"

"Dunno, kill us all, probably."

"That's bad."

"Very."

"So what do we do?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure... Let's free her!"

"Yeah!"

"And when I say 'Let's' free her, I mean 'you' free her!"

"Wait what?"

"Yo, you can fly, I can't. Pretty much comes down to you."

"_Fly _is a strong word. More like hop on air."

"Oh, like Rena and Ara?"

"Re-who and wha-ra?"

"Teammates, Elf lady, green hair, and chick with black hair and a spear. Point is, you get the Water Priestess."

"Fine. But wait, couldn't you just throw your self across with a blast of your Hellfire?"

"My Hellfire doesn't work that way..."

"Alright..." Aera said as she started to get a running start.

"...Atleast, I don't _think_ it works that way." Xen muttered, watching Aera hop over the large gap between his platform and the Water Priestess' platform.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Rena and Raven, the latter is pushing against his DG with their hands interlocked, trying to stand their ground, pushing with all their might, screaming unnecessarily. It may seem badass and intense through either's perspective, which both may or may not be inserting awesome rock music in their heads while doing so, but for the third person, it looks rather ridiculous and retarded. Yes, it's one of _those _scenes.

_I was wrong. This got even more stupid. _Rena thought. _Screw this, I'm ending it. _Rena stood to her feet with her bow in hand. Unexpectedly shooting an arrow at her DG, who just so happened to attempt a sneak attack out of nowhere, for them to disappear into black smoke, signaling the defeat of a DG. She then fired and arrow at Raven's DG, for it to disappear into black smoke as well, which the actual Raven fell to the ground face first. **(Hah, Rena's actin' just a bit out of character in this, isn't she?) **The Elf walked over to the Human-Nasod Hybrid and looked down at him. She sighed and flipped Raven over onto his back, using her right foot to do so. "It was so easy, Raven~."

The mercenary sighed with a hint of a groan in response.

* * *

With Ara and Add, one of them is singing while killing, the other one is letting the other do the work, and you'd be surprises at who's doing what.

"I've got a ton of demons wanting to die, doo-doo-dodododoo, all waiting for me just to make 'em die, do-do-doo, one corpse, two corpse, all as dead as the dirt! Give 'em a stomp, blast 'em to dust, and that's how demons lose, Kahahaha!" The Lunatic Psyker sang to himself as he slaughtered tons of demons in the hallway he went through, giving his 'hall-mate', and as he put it, Ara the Fox Spirit Woman with a Spear (Or in other words, the Fox Spear-it.) no chance at killing a single demon.

_With Add here, it's extremely easy to go through this hall without trouble..._

* * *

With Chung and Eve, both of them are climbing up tons of flights of stairs and down, destroying the occasional demon. To the pair, it's rather excruciating. Actually, it's hurting Chung's feet, and him only. Eve, meanwhile, is being carried by her two Drones, Moby and Remy, and trying to block out Chung's groans of pain, speaking of which, whenever the Tactical Trooper asks the Code: Nemesis if he could sit on of her drones too, the latter insists that it is, 'Excellent exercise while carrying the Destroyer at the same time.' and that it 'Helps build muscles', but Chung knows she just says that because she's teasing the boy. They both find walking unsurprisingly absolutely boring.

* * *

Elesis, Elsword, and Aisha have the worst route; or more for just Elesis; An empty route with wide enough walls to echo for a long time. Aisha and Elsword tend to argue, which includes loud shouts and a red head getting whacked with a staff, but mostly a red head getting whacked with a staff; and I'll tell you which red head _isn't _being whacked with a staff; Elesis. And yet, she's the one out of the three that's having the worst time. The echoing walls make the two young adults seem like they're screaming much, MUCH LOUDER. For the love of the El Priestess, you two, keep it down!

"Sorry!" They both said.

**(Hah! Unexpected 4th wall breaking is unexpected. Good job, 3rd Person POV Narrator!)**

Thank you, author man.

* * *

After Aera flew/walked-on-air over to the Water Priestess and back carrying said priestess, Xen exclaims, "A'ight! We got a Water Priestess!"

"Ah-ah; _the_ Water Priestess. There's only _one _priestess for each El Shard, Xen." Aera corrected.

"Right, right, unnecessary Fun Facts that aren't fun..."

"C'mon, let's just go." Aera said, which Xen responded to with a nod and the couple walk out the room. However, once they entered another room, something bad happens to them...

* * *

Meanwhile, in a large empty room, the only thing there being 5 large openings to halls, several footsteps are heard from the respective openings. 9 people, the El Search Party, emerged, 2 people from three of the openings, and 3 people from one of the openings. The fifth one, the path without someone coming through it, has a large golden door with complicated, yet fancy design on it, shining like it's been there for an extremely short amount of time, unlike the other opening, which have no door at all. Speaking of which, one of the members spoke up.

"Huh? Where are we?" Chung asked upon entering the room, along side Eve.

"Chung? Eve? What are you two doing here?" Elsword questioned.

"Anyone could ask the same questions, you two." Raven said. After El Search Party sorted everything out to make sense, Elesis pointed something out to everyone else after everyone gathered into the middle of the room.

"Hmm... wait, only _nine _of us are here, but we were a group of eleven by the time we split up through the tunnels. Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, Add and I are here, which means Xen and his girlfriend aren't here."

"And there are only 5 pathways, but the fifth is different from the others. Nobody came out of it, unlike the other four..." Raven continued.

"So? What do you guys think happened?" Elsword asked, only for Aisha to knock him on his head.

"Take a hint, moron. The fork in the road led 4 paths in the same direction, and there was only one path that went a different way. Xen and his girlfriend took that way."

"Quit calling me a moron every time I make a mistake!"

"Quiet you two, this is serious. Who knows where that path led those two." Raven silenced them. "Aside from the other paths we came through, there's the giant golden door that could lead us to where those two went."

"And what if it doesn't lead us to them?" Elsword asked.

"Worst case scenario, it's a trap. Let's just hope that isn't the case."

The entite group opened the golden door and went through into the hallways behind the door. However, they hear a large explosion, with tiny pieces rubble falling from the ceiling...

* * *

**Xen's POV**

_What... what happened..? __Wait... It's all starting to come back to me here..._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_As soon as Xen and Aera walked into a large room, the door behind them had closed shut almost immediately._

_"Hmm... I'd like to say, what a surprise, you're both here."_

_They were surprised at the door shutting, but their attention was directed to the voice._

_"Tell me; have you heard this joke?"_

_The voice belonged to the Dark Earl, Ran._

_"A Pyro and an Air-Magic User walk into the bar. Suddenly, a demon commander shows up..."_

_Instantly, Ran had appeared behind Xen and Aera. "to knock out the Pyro..." He had knocked the butt of the hilt of his sword hard on Xen's head. Ran then turned to Aera, who accidentally dropped the Water Priestess from shock, "And kill the Air-Magic User!" In almost a flash, Ran had slashed Aera across the body and attacked her with a powerful blast of darkness, and sent her crashing out the wall. Ran turned to Xen. "Demons! Restrain him to a wall. I'd like to torture him until he begs for mercy."_

* * *

As I lay on the ground, demons grab chains and tie them around my ankles and wrists and hoist me on the wall and connect the other ends of the chains to the ceiling and other walls. Ran, the Corrupted Haan, which I call him, approaches me with his Hendel Bites. "Sad I couldn't get the 9 other members of the El Search Party. I guess just 1 will have to do. I'll just have to kill you, and when I get my hands on the others, I'll kill them too. Even my sister, _Ara_, just like how I killed Aera. On the topic of her, it's a real shame, y'know. She was a good servant, but you turned her against me. But, I guess I'll just have to do anything to take over Elrios, even if it means that I'll have to kill anyone in my way..Gahahahahah!" He laughed like an asshole.

"You..! Aera, who worked with you against her will... You _killed _her... and now... you're going to kill your sister...? You bastard!" I manage to cough out, due to being hit various times by Demons.

"Oh, why thank you. I've heard those last two words right next to each other so much, it's almost a compliment at this point."

_I need to get out of here...'_I think, while I look around for an exit, which would be hard for YOU to do when demons are assaulting you while being laughed at by a Demon General, all while they scream for bloody murder.

"Alright, that's enough demons. I'll take it from here now!" He laughs, as he puts up Hendel Bites and aims it at my chest, precisely in the middle of my heart, for guarunteed death. "When you see your girlfriend Aera in where-ever it is you go to when you die, tell her that I, Ran, had said: 'Pick up your last check in Hell.'. Now, Die!" Ran thrusts Hendel Bites, but right as soon as the tip was only half an inch away from my chest, everything seems to stop. The water stops, Ran's blade stopped, the Demons stop, and even the chains im tied too stop, like they're all frozen.

* * *

And then suddenly; I'm no longer inside of the Water Temple and I am now in the middle of my old village. Burning. The surroundings were wavy, like a dream, and what I saw was me when I was younger, on his knees, letting his arms hang and touch the ground, in the middle of the burning village. There was something else there that seemed to catch my attention. Dead corpses. 2 of them, to be exact. A very short memory flashes. Younger-Aera dying in Younger-Xen arms, then back to the other backflash.

"Aera... Warren... Felix... They... They died... by my hands..? I... I killed them... It was my fault that they die...? Warren, Felix... you guys were my best friends... but you, Aera, I loved you, and Warren, Felix, you guys were my friends... but... You three died... I killed them...! Why..?! Why did I have to have powers that can end more lives than in tens of thousands of disasters?! And why ME?! Why not someone else, huh?! Why?!" He/I yelled in anger. I knew what happened, but I didn't realize until seconds after Young Me spoke up that this was apart of my memory from my past, but I had forgotten about it... Then I found myself in another place.

It was young me, kneeling on the ground in-front of a gravestone, which I knew was my Family's gravestone in one, while Red Cross Guard Penensio and Vanessa, whom is known as today, the 'Chief' of Velder during it's invasion, or something, stood behind Young Me waiting for me to finish my/his mourning. "C'mon, kiddo, we gotta get you to Velder." Penensio said in a low volume. Young Me nodded, stood up and followed Penensio and Vanessa back to Velder.

* * *

The Scene changed again, and I was standing in the middle of Velder with Grail, while the confused One-year-younger me was asking Grail several questions, like, "Why are you a dog and not a human for a professor?", " Why do you still have to wear the coat?", and "Why do you have to be the most fluffiest and adorable proffessor I had ever met?". I didn't realize it then, but this must have been a moment before Aera thought I was cheating on her. Grail sighed and asked me/him if I/he had a reagent for changing him back. He tried using it and no effect appeared, except for a really funky gas surrounding us that smelled like Demon's Fart. At that time, past-Elesis walked in confused and waving the smell away from her nose. "*Cough*, who let a demon fart in our camp?" She asked. Even though she was still a Pyro Knight back then, and she was still a bit naive, yet she would still be protective as ever. Or well, as protective as she's going to be. "Oh, uh, sorry about that, lady... Who are you, exactly..?" Past-Me said.

"Elesis Sieghart." She extends her hand for me.

"Really? Elesis Sieghart? The red haired knight? Anyways, I'm Xen." Past me shakes her hand.

"That's it? What, you don't remember your last name, Xen?"

"Oh. Uh, I think it's Adreal."

"Xen Adreal, huh? That's neat, but it's kind of a strange name..." Not exactly for me. A lot more things sillier than that have happened, like back in Firossel, where I tripped on a pig and falling into a puddle face-first, and getting thrown off a horse and into Aera (some years ago) and accidentally groped her, which gave me a slap across the face. "So, I never have seen you in Velder before, Xen. Are you new here?" Past-Elesis asked. "Oh, yeah, I am." I answer, afraid of what she might ask next but I hide it. "Oh, I heard your town you lived in before got burnt down and Penensio and Vanessa found you? Do you remember what caused it? Ah- I'm also really sorry for your losses, and all..."

"Yea... And I know what caused it, but it's kinda too hard to explain, really. And thanks for your concern." For some reason, to me, when people say 'sorry for your loss(es)', it feels weird, like it doesn't exactly sound sincere. It doesn't feel right. It feels hollow. It wouldn't feel right unless the person who says they are sorry are truly sorry, and knew the one they are sorry for.

* * *

The scene changes again. It's now the me that I look like now and he's about to face Joaquin the Crazed Druggy, back in Chapter 1. Me/Him charged at Joaquin as I/he was energized. All of the same things happened, but now I see what happened after I fainted. "Xen!" Elesis has asked me as soon as I passed out while at the same time the other defeated Joaquin. "Ugh, it's like he WANTS to die..." Elesis had groaned. Elsword had asked, "You know the guy, Elesis?"

"Yeah. It's a thing that happened while I had been gone."

"Hmm... Hey, sis, curious question, but uh... You liiiike him, Don't ya, sis~?" That had made Elesis immediatly blush and hit him with the butt of her claymore. "S-s... Shut up... Let's just take him back to the Villa... I care about him... Not in a like-like way... Whatever, let's just go!" She had grabbed the back of my/his shirt and dragged me/him across the ground to wherever, like a rag doll, and the rest followed. And the flashback ended.

I still feel the wind of Ran's Hendel Bites' blade rushing towards my heart. Then, I remember hearing Aera tell me before she died. The same memory of the same voice, of the same words, repeating over and over again in my mind every time I'm almost killed.

* * *

Then I remember a promise I made Aera right before she died in my arms. What the full version of the memory flash was during the first flashback.

"_Xen_..._ Promise me not to let yourself get killed if there was a way to avoid it..." She had told me. "Don't worry. Warren, Felix, your family, and I will wait for you... in the afterlife... you can take your time. Please... promise me?" She had said before giving me a sweet smile. "Y-yeah... Yeah I p-promise... Aera..." I had said halfheartedly. And then Aera's breathing had become very shallow. Then, it stopped. I had closed Aera's eyes and placed my hands on my face, screaming to myself._

* * *

**...**

**"Y-yeah... Yeah I p-promise... Aera..."**

**...**

* * *

The scene changes back to current time. "Now, die!" Ran says. The blade of Hendel Bites hit my chest. I whisper, "_Not today, bucko._", then, I let out tons of Hellfire and Lightning, releasing a large aura of heat and electricity, and upon impact, the tip of Hendel Bites broke and millions of electricity and heat course through Ran's body, burning and electrifying him. He yells out of pain and drops to one knee, smoke curling off from his body. The chains restraining me start to melt around my wrists and ankles and I drop to the ground, whispering to myself. "I promised... And..." I shoots millions of arcs of lightning through the demons, each demon dropping dead, one by one, leaving Ran the only survivor. He stands to his feet, staring at me with confusion and anger. "...It's a promise I plan on keeping!"

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

All 9 of s run through the halls, checking every corner for wherever Xen and his girlfriend are. "Jeez, he has one hell of a death wish if he wants to deal with Ran with just two people!" I growl while we continuously run, unknown to each other when the halls end at. Aisha replies, "We already talked about this, moron...". I replies with a grunt of irritation. God, so annoying...

"I feel it... The two... they're near... I need to stop Xen from killing Aren!" Ara says as she runs ahead. We run around the halls, losing track of the Asura, for hours.

After several hours, dead-ends, needing to stop whenever run into a demon, which would only to be burnt to a crisp by sis, we then start to approach a wall which has a door that had been shred to pieces. Means Ara came in here. We hear fire and crashing and several roaring that could only belong to one pyro, Xen, which is abruptly stopped with a clang, and indistinct voices from Xen and Ara. When we reach the door itself, there are two figures standing there; Xen, Hellfire in hand. And Ara, holding her Spear rady to attack.

* * *

**Xen's POV**

"It's useless!" Ran summons a dark claw to hit me with, but I immediately burn it. "You said you would kill your sister, Ara, if it meant having to kill her? Tch, that's sick, you corrupt jackass." I summon a ball of Hellfire in my hands with lightning surging through it. I ready my arm to punch and finish him off. "You don't deserve to be bought back to the justice if you threatened to kill your one and only younger sister, Ara! She went through all the trouble of trying to FIND you, formed a CONTRACT with a fox-spirit, destroying demons for MONTHS, and yet... you plan to kill her and the rest..!? Haven't you caused enough grief by killing people?!" I thrust my arm at Ran, only for it to be interrupted with a spear, and blocks me away from Ran with 3 Claw-Scratches. I step back to see who it was. "Ara!" I look at her in disbelief. How long has she been here? And had she been listening? "What are you doing?!"

"Listen, I know he threatens to kill the entire group, but I know we can purify him if we do it right, then he can be better..!" At that moment, Ran had decided to flee and I tried to run after him, but Ara gets in my way a second time. "Ara, he's gettin' away!"

"It's better than letting you _kill_ him!" She won't let me pass! "Xen. If you wish to get revenge by killing my brother... I'll have to defend him!"

At that same moment, the rest of the Elgang run in. Elsword, Aisha, Raven, Eve, Chung, Elesis, Add, seeing us arguing.

"Dammit, Ara, let me have at him, or else he'll get away!"

"I would rather have him escape than be killed by you! Besides, I can tell you're the kind of person who wouldn't hurt a girl." She then raised her arms up in a line, same way Elesis had before I went on in to the Halls of Water. Damn... I can't do it, but I'm desperate... I need to get her out of my way. What is it with women getting in my way?

* * *

**3rd Person's POV**

Standing by with the rest of the El Search Party, Elesis was able to tell that Xen was having a hard time on deciding what to do, as she knew what the situation was. From the way Xen glared at Ara, she knew which decision Xen was leaning more over to.

"I hope you don't really intend on hurting her, Xen..." Elesis mumbled.

Clenching his fist, Xen starting to lose his patience with Ara, his voice starts to get raised, "Ara. Move. Aside. _Now._"

"Or what, you'll hurt me?"

_Geez, Ara, where did all this stubbornness come from? _Each member of the El Search Party thought this, as it was a sudden change in the girl's personality. Xen knows her couldn't easily get by her. He can guess on about how well she can use her spear.

"Ara, if you don't get out of my way, I _will _have to hurt you." At this point, you could hear the venom in his voice.

"I'd like to see you try, Xen."

"...Okay. But..." Once she says this, Xen slowly raises up his open hand, and points his palm towards his spear-wielding teammate. His glare intensifies, "I won't try. I _will_."

All of the El Search Party gets more and more worried, especially Ara.

"Y-you wouldn't..!"

A sphere of Hellfire and Electricity appears in the palm that threatens to fire at Ara.

"_You wanna bet? 'Cause just WATCH me._" At this point, Xen was close to shouting. For a second, Xen's image changed. His casual clothes changed to a long black coat with complicated red designs and rims, as well as a single sleeve, dark gray baggy pants with dark red fire designs on the side, with black shoes mirroring the same designs. His hair was wild and unkempt. His eyes showed anger and resent. He had wild red glowing tattoo's on his left arm and face. But then his image changed back to being the casual clothes. However, his eyes still showed the irritation of the other image. The light from the sphere shining on his face defined the irritated look on his face further.

"Xen, don't do it!" Elesis screamed, while the rest were panicking.

In one flash, Xen then suddenly appeared behind Ara, in the same pose he was in before appearing behind the Martial Artist. He removed the Hellfire from the sphere, slide the Electric energy to his entire fore-arm, and struck Ara in the back with his elbow. Ara fell to her knees from the blow, being temporarily paralyzed and knocked out. It was too fast for anyone to see.

Xen said nothing while Ara fall to the ground, and went through to the hall where Ran escaped through. The other members of the El Search Party ran to Ara's aid, besides Elesis, who was talking to herself. "What... What was that? Xen, he... For a moment... he changed. Not just his personality... During that moment... a different image of him flashed for a second. He looked...

_Evil_."

* * *

**Elesis: Damn, Xen! That was terrifying!**

**Me: Oh well, damage has been done, now Xen is gonna fight Ran. :P**

**Ara: D-Don't kill my brother! ;w;**

**Xen: I KILL WHAT I WANT TO KILL. AND I WILL KILL RAN.**

**Ara: Shark, you won't have him kill Aren, will you?!**

**Me: Huehuehue... we'll see in due time...**

**Next Chapter!: Evil or Good?**

**Xen: Hey, I need to avenge Aera!**

**Ara: And I wanted Aren to not be killed by you, but you just HAD to just knock me out right after scarring me for life!**

**Xen: If I didn't, it would be us fighting, not me and Ran! I'm a guy who needs to avenge his girlfriend!**

**Ara: And I'm someone who needs to protect her older brother!**

**Aera: Hey, I was blasted through a wall, what about me?**

**Me: Eh... Let's just say, you won't be moving for a while.**

**Aera: ;w;**

**Me: And geez, it took a lot of chapter editing, writing, reading-over, getting ideas, and procrastinating, but hey, it was all worth it. It ended up being 5,950 Words.**

_(Fun Fact!: Xen's full name (Xen Adreal) is an anagram for Alexander.)_

_(Fun Fact!: The different-side of Xen flashed was one of his other classes, Blazing Soul)_

_(Fun Fact!: The second half of the chapter, which started at Xen's POV, was actually pre-written.)_

_(Fun Fact!: Sharkist had originally intended to have Xen and Ara fight, but ultimately scrapped the idea.)_


	17. Side Chapter 3: Halloween!

**Me: Heeeeyyy, people! How are you? I bet you were expecting Chapter 12?! Well, GUESS WHAT?!**

**People: What?**

**Me: THIS ISN'T CHAPTER 12!**

**Xen: Damn it, Sharkist! WHEN ARE YOU MAKING IT?!**

**Me: Later, maybe when I have the time for it.**

**Xen: ._.**

**Me: But hey, silver lining, it's a Halloween Chapter! It's not canon towards the story itself or the sequel, but it will still have the same classes. Also, Add and Lu/Ciel won't be in this, because I don't know where to put them... So it's just Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, Elesis, Xen, and Aera.**

**Xen: K... but what's it about?**

**Me: Well, you know how 2015 Elsword's Halloween Event, with Witches-kidnapping-Children, Harmony Festival are going on, and all?**

**Xen: ...Yeeaaahh..?**

**Me: Well, it's about that.**

**Xen: Oh...**

**Me: Now, this takes place in about the next story, but I'm going to make it so it doesn't spoil any good sugar. X3**

**Xen: Wha..? What do you have planned?**

**Me: I'm going to-**

* * *

The Harmony Festival, a time that only comes every few years, that brings every being in Elrios together and be friends with each other for the duration, as well as Halloween, a time of spookiness and candy that people enjoy, is today, and the El Search Party are celebrating in the center of Lanox with Rena, in a witch costume, is telling them a scary story about a lone child in his home without his parents.

"'M-mommy..? Are you there..?' The boy says as he searches his house for his mother in the darkness. The child turns at the corner, but little did he know... There was a demon around the corner." Rena read from a book, reading "The Walking Nightmare". Chung was cradling himself, as he may or may not have tiny dots of tears in the corners of his eyes. Although, the always poker-faced Eve next to him is simply enjoying her lollipop.

"As the boy turns the corner..." Chung already had his face deep into his knees, scared of what might happen. "The demon... _IMPALES HIM! _With his _SHARP. JAGGED. CLAWS!_" Rena shouted loud enough to startle Aisha, and make Chung dig even deeper into his knees than he already is.

"...Uhh... Rena, don't you think that book is a bit too violent..?" Ara asked, with a sweat drop on her left temple. "Why did you even get that book in the first place?"

"I dunno, I just thought it would be a fun book to read." Rena shrugged. Elsword payed no attention, as he was snoozing off, dreaming of something that seems to be funny enough to make him physically laugh.

The Elgang's entire attention seemed to immediately shift to a certain, well-known Cobo Representative, sprinting and calling towards them. Rena immediately closed her book, only to be grabbed by Aisha and whack the back of Elsword's head with it, to wake him up.

"Ow, wha- Who's that calling?" Elsword groaned.

"It's Ariel." Raven answered, as he turned towards said woman. "What is it?"

"Elsword! Everyone! Parents have reported that children haven't returned from Trick or Treating yet!"

"I don't see the problem." Xen began, only for Ariel to finish.

"The problem is that they haven't returned for 4 hours! It's 12:00, midnight!"

Xen stood from the log across from Rena, with a completely confused face. "What?! 4 hours?!"

Ariel nodded. "Yes, the last time the parents saw them, the children went into a dark forest."

"And those parents didn't come with them?! _Into a dark forest?! _Whatever, what do you want us to even do about it?"

"To enter the forest and bring back the children."

"Why can't we just send in some Knights?"

"They're all on a vacation to Leikiki Lake."

Xen groaned. "Dear El, we're not being payed enough for this crap!"

"We _don't _get payed." Raven pointed out.

"Exactly!"

Aera, sitting right next to Xen, smacked him on the head. "This isn't about money, Xen! It's the children!"

Xen lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, where is this forest?"

* * *

Xen kicks the tiny rocks on the dark, decayed grass aside, as he tries to look for the missing children, along with Elesis, Elsword, and Aera. But now, they're just Children Search Party.

"Ugh... I can't see a damn thing with this fog all over here!" The Burning Thunder complained.

"Hey Xen, why don't you shut it and just use your powers to get rid of all water in the air and get rid of the fog? Made of tiny molecules of water?" Elesis questions Xen, but only for the brown haired fist-fighter to give her 'The Look', along with an out loud thought.

"I'd like to ask you the same, Elesis."

"..."

"Here, since my Hellfire is stronger than your bland fire, I'll do it for you."

"Wait, wha-?"

"Not listenin', catching on fire."

Xen's feet are covered with Hellfire, and slowly climbs up his body, up to his head. He then spun around rapidly, and the fog around him starts to disappear. However, once he stopped, he realized there were certain beings walking around them. With weapons.

Gingerbread people.

That looked like them.

"...Hey guys, I have a riddle and a question. First, fill in the blank. 'A bird that swims in water is a...'" Xen riddled.

"Uh, duck..?" Elsword answered and questioned.

"OK, and now, do you guys like crispy Gingerbread?"

"Huh?"

Much like the random roaring Xen decided the have come out of his mouth, the Hellfire still covering Xen had spread out like a wildfire and roasted the surrounding gingerbread men. Luckily, the others had ducked in time. Smoke had covered the entire area, them having coughing and swatting away at the smoke, as if trying to get rid of pesky flies.

"Since when were you a riddler?" Aera demanded, Xen replying with a simple shrug.

"That's not important right now, we have a kidnapper to find." Elesis prompted.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Aisha, Rena, Eve, and Ara, they were dealing with a demon they thought they dealt with in Sander.

"Come back, ladies! This Incubus has a present for you!" Incoolord cries out as he creates several black magic circles, aiming for the four.

"Let me guess, it's in your pants?" Aisha guessed while avoiding a stream of darkness from one of the circles.

"Hahahahah! ...Maybe..!"

"Dear god..."

"Perhaps it would be fun..." From the darkness of a shadow, a figure similar to Incoolord, appears, "...with two of me."

Ara was slightly sweating from nervousness, "I'm not ready to lose my innocence."

"...crrrraaaAAAAAAAPPPP!" A familiar voice cried as they fly, in a zoom of spiked brown and black jacket, ramming into Incoolord, and his clone. Xen, with a noticeable bruise on his right cheekbone, rises up from the Incubus bodies, and rubbing the bruise.

"Xen's here. How wonderful..." Eve said under her breath.

"Hey, guys, I think this is where Xen launched off to!" The voice of Elsword is heard in the distance.

"Urgh. Hey. We havin' a party here?" Xen asked, facing the four, recovering from whatever it was that launched him.

"Probably, 'cause you're late." Rena commented.

"No, no. If anything, it could be an orgy." Incoolord rose back up behind Xen.

"Come again?" Xen turned around to face the Incubus, but was answered with something he didn't thing he'd hear this Harmony Festival.

"Sure, I will. Gimme some time to get ready for it."

"Ugh, look what came from the Fagtory." Much to everyone's disturbance, Incoolord let out a creepy chuckle, especially Xen, who sighed.

"...I'm gonna punch it. I'm gonna punch it, and I won't regret anything."

"Well, just try, and we'll see if you can fist m-"

At that point, Xen had his fist, covered in electricity and Hellfire, feet deep in Incoolord's face and through the ground.

"Mother of El, I'm gonna exterminate every single Incubus and Succubus."

From a group of trees, Elsword, Elesis, and, a very pissed off, Aera emerged out.

"'Ey, guys! How's it go-" Xen began nervously, but was interrupted.

"I will slap five cuts in your face. 1 for each finger." Aera immediately warned without any sign of reluctance.

"Yes, Ma'm."

* * *

"...So. Where's Chung?" Aisha wondered aloud.

"He stayed in Lanox to protect the townspeople." Elesis briefly explained.

Elsword suddenly stopped to sniff the air, as the rest stopped as well.

"What'd you stop for? We've still got a witch to find." Raven reminded Elsword, but he ignored it.

"I smell... gingerbread."

"What, I didn't roast them well enough, or did I just miss somethin'?" Xen muttered.

Elsword started walking North-East of where he was facing, and everyone just decided to follow suit. After following Elsword for about 3 minutes, the El Gang found a large gingerbread house, about the size of a regular house. "Awesome! It's an edible house!" Elsword yelled in excitement. However, the door of the gingerbread house opened, to someone who seemed enragingly **(Is that even a word?) **familiar to the team. "Hello. El Search Party." The former Fire Priestess, Ignia. With a witch hat on.

"Wha- Ignia?" Xen demanded, "What the hell are you doing with children?"

"W-what? W-who's Ignia? I am, uh, the 'Witch of the Woods'!"

"Whatever, just give us back the children."

"Oh those little Trick-or-Treaters?"

"Yeah, those." Xen just says, acknowledging he just called children 'those', not 'them'.

"You'll have to fight me for it~." Xen was tired of all the s***Censor***t he had to put up with. He did not want to deal with Ignia with a witch hat at 1:00 in the morning.

"Give me-" Xen walks up to Ignia, "-those-" and puts a fierce grip on her head. "-Children!" He violently rammed his head against her face, knocking her out. After recovering from the Splitting Headache he had to preform, he turned to everyone. "Grab the children. I'll stay here for a minute."

"Wait, what are yo-?" Elsword began to question, but before finishing, Xen grabbed a rope, attached to a cage full of knocked out children, handed it to Raven- "I can't trust Eldork. You take this." -and shoved them all outside.

* * *

Back in Lanox, where the children returned to their parents, everyone was wondering what Xen was doing in there. "I'mma blow this thing up." Xen said right before the house exploded in a spectacular explosion of Hellfire and Electricity, and tons of it fly into the sky. Back in Lanox, they seem like fireworks to the townspeople.

But to the El Search Party? They know it's just Xen blowing up everything that he hated in the events that occurred that night.

* * *

**Me: ...and that's what I have planned.**

**Xen: Isn't it convenient how the duration of you explaining is the same as the amount of time the reader took to read the chapter.**

**Me: Right? But now that this special is done, I'm back to trying to write the next chapter. Taking forever, too.**

**Xen: STOP. DELAYING. S**T. SHARK.**

**Me: I'm sorry! I just have so much things I do.**

**Xen: Yeah? Like what.**

**Me: Trying to get a Skill Tree Reset for me.**

**Xen: Wha..?**

**Me: My main. A Blade Master.**

**Xen: Wait, I thought you changed it into an Reckless Fi-**

**Me: I changed it back.**

**Xen: Why-**

**Me: Bye, everyone.**

**_Replies to certain comments._**

**_To LucasTheCookie._**

**Me: Yeah, I'll take note of that.**

**_To Arrow-Chan3_**

**Me: Where would you think I'd go?**

**Me: And so, that's it...**

**Bye.**

_Wait for Chapter 12. I'm cookin' it up. c:_


	18. Chapter 12: Difference in Good and Evil!

**Me: Ugh, _finally_, I've released Chapter 12! It's been way too since I last posted a _holiday _chapter, much less an _official _chapter. Welcome back, people, to Hellfire! Now, remember what happened last time, everyone?**

**Ara: *Internally screaming, scarred for life.***

**Me: Ahah, yes, we all remember Xen threatening the living s**t out of our beloved Ara! Recently, I read back on previous chapters, and I realized how... er, un-professionally done it is. Maybe in the future, but not too soon, I'm considering remaking Hellfire to be more... well made.**

**Xen: You're being so vague with the details.**

**Me: Put a sock in it, flame-for-brains.**

**Xen: OK, geez. No need to be so aggressive...**

**Me: Well, with that, we shall get on to the chapter!**

* * *

While Rena tended to Ara's back bruise from the hothead known as Xen, Elsword and co. are standing around discussing why he had struck Ara.

"The flaming idiot he is, just injuring a teammate only to kill something, and that reckless fox woman, trying to protect a Demon." Add muttered whilst Rena had used Airellina to heal Ara's wound. The others had been worried about Ara's injury, but they were also discussing what was different about Xen.

"I can't be the only one who noticed Xen had changed for a moment, right? I mean, he even looked like he was someone else... with the same hair." Elesis scratched her head.

"I saw it too. Why do you think that happened, though?" Elsword questioned.

"Hey, your guess is as good as mine. He wouldn't hurt a girl like that. It seemed out of character for him."

"He's probably just way too pissed off to remember he has moralities."

"Maybe..."

"Hey, if you two are just about done talking, we should get going to find Xen." Raven sighed, "Ara's all healed, so we should be fine."

"I can't believe it. We just find Xen, and now he's run off again. It's like we're chasing after a rat in a maze, where every turn you make, you just end up finding even more paths to go through!" Add opposed of the idea of trying to find Xen again. "I say we just go after Ran without him."

* * *

_If I were a possessed demon brother, where would I be hiding? _Xen thought, frustrated and angry._ On topic of demons, I'm starting to forget why I even joined the El Search Party if demon crap would end up killing me... They're starting to annoy me now. Maybe I should just go and continue on without them. _Xen shook his head rapidly.

_No, Xen. Stop that. They're your friends. Shut it with the negative thoughts, and just get back to hunting for Ran..!_

_But they're a burden, dammit!_

_No! They aren't._

_Without them, I would've killed Ran by now!_

_But without them, I wouldn't even be here in the first place!_

_And yet, that was because I underestimated that damned drug-fiend!_

_But that's in the past! I've learned from letting him take me down, and I don't plan on making the mistake again._

Xen felt as if in his mind, he was talking to a completely different voice. He attempted brushed aside the thoughts, but couldn't, as he was clearly pissed off, and continued to search for the Demon. As Xen pressed onward, he still had his doubts on his friends. Within the Halls of Water, Xen only found walls, and doors that all look the damned same to him.

"RAN! COME OUT, YOU DAMN COWARD! I KNOW YOU'RE SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE, RAN!" His voice bounced around the walls, clearly showing his anger.

No answer. He clicks his tongue and sprints on through the walls, deciding to break every wall and door until he finds the demon general.

"YOU!" Crash! "CAN'T!" Crash! "HIDE!" Crash! "FROM ME!" Every now and then, he would fire a large sphere of Hellfire, blowing holes through the entire area until there's only rubble. He let out an enormous shout, as well as a powerful aura of pure electricity to blow anything around him to rubble, even creating a crater in the roof above him. He eventually heard multiple foot steps behind him.

_It's them. I don't wanna be slowed down!_

Xen runs (and bursts through) one of the random doors, without even opening it, to continue his search for his victim.

He simply finds more demons, only for them to be instantly burned and electrocuted to ashes.

Within the Halls of Water, far from the havoc Xen is causing, Ran is simply laughing to himself. "That man just doesn't want to learn, does he? No matter. He'll learn soon enough, what happens when a lower class demon attempts to fight a higher ranked demon general... His anger will soon take over, and he'll be more than wide open,"

"to _die_."

* * *

"Which door did he go through?" Elsword wondered aloud, simply for the purplenette to retort, "Moron, it's obvious! It's the door that was busted up!", pointing towards the broken pair of doors, one hanging from it's hinges.

"You still wantin' to try and pick a fight with me, you high-pitch hussy?!" Elsword retaliated, red as his hair.

"What did you call me?!"

"A HIGH PITCHED HUSSY, GET SOME HEARING AIDS!"

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

"_Cut it, you two!_" Rena had comically kicked both teenagers in the back of their faces into a wall.

"Sorry m'am!"

"How could you two possibly fight in a situation like this, where Hamel's -and perhaps even the rest of Elrios'- citizens are in danger?" as he turned towards the previously mentioned two with a threatening expression, Raven's voice was cold as he told off both teenagers. "This is serious! So you either make-up, or don't even come along with us." He was serious, and he would've ditched the knight and the mage right then and there if they didn't stop their squabbling.

"..."

"..."

"_So? _Are you two gonna make up, or what?"

"I'm sorry, Aisha.", "I'm sorry, Elsword." They both apologized in sync with each other, much to Rena's entertainment.

"Good," Rena added, "Now, I expect you both to behave towards each other from now on, OK?

"Yes, m'am..."

* * *

Xen had blown a gaping hole in the wall that revealed the gray mountains and green forest outside the Halls of Water. For a moment, he stopped his rampage, and took that silent moment in, just to stare at the sky. He sighs.

"I swear... I had her for a moment. Then the bastard took her again. But I don't think she'll be coming back again. Then again, maybe I should be grateful; he was the reason Aera was even here." He rubbed his right arm, damaged from previous events he had caused. "Although, I could've gone with an Aera without the sword of a childhood fairy tale vampire swordsman. I guess beggars can't be choosers. But even so...

...It's weird. I didn't do any of this when she first died. I didn't slaughter any demons. Or anything, in that matter. I didn't even touch a thing for a while... Was it because there was nobody to blame it on? Because everyone around me was already dead? Or was it both?"

"Do all these demons even deserve any of this? It's something their leader did. Not them. Maybe most of them are just innocent. Maybe I shouldn't be doing any of this. I'm starting to have doubts on my choices..."

He suddenly felt the piercing feeling of a spear from a Shadow Defender. He felt his mana slowly drain from the effects of being hit. "Unfortunately, all of my doubts on killing innocent demons are completely being overshadowed by all these other assholes known as _guilty _demons in this entire maze full of damnations from hell!" His slowly burning mana didn't stop him from destroying the demon.

As he realized he was slowly being surrounded by demons, he thought aloud, "They just really wanna die today," He cracks his neck. "Don't they? After this, I need to talk to the Elgang." He charges forward and plows through the demons.

* * *

Soon, the El Search Party passes by a gigantic hole that had been blasted in a wall.

"Someone wanna remind me why we're still going after Xen?" still opposed to finding the aforementioned man, Add complains.

"Because, when Xen is angry at someone, he's always taking the short cut just to get his hands on 'em. But after seeing how angry Xen was, there's no way any route Xen isn't taking is shorter than the one we're going through. And we're all after the same enemy; Ran. This has gotta be the shortest way!" Elesis explained the logic she knew Xen for.

"Does... That even make sense?" Eve attempted to understand this concept. "Yes! Of course it does!"

"Sis, if a sentient Nasod with a high amount of knowledge, and probably has access to all the knowledge in the Elrios, can't understand what it is you just said, then it doesn't make any sort of sense. I think that's just you giving Xen more credit that he deserves, and my question/statement still stands; You lii-" Elesis interrupted her brother from finishing is phrase, blushing angrily.

"Hush, Elsword! I have no interest in him at all. He has tattered looks and unorganized hair, and his jester personality doesn't even make him any more attractive! He's basically just a feral lion that learned how to stand and fist fight, wears a black coat, brown mane, got dunked in gasoline, got blasted by a flamethrower, and was given a faulty lightning-shooting blowtorch that was crafted by demons with materials made from hell!"

"...Wow. That is cold. Imagine if Xen heard that. I just hope you aren't willing to say it to his face." Chung was worried about the karma that could strike.

"I _would _say it to his face!"

"Well good. He's right behind you." As Elsword pointed behind his sister, she jumped and turned to see nothing. She turns back around to her laughing brother.

"_Haw-Haw_, very funny, Els."

"Well gee, didn't think you're so gullible, Elesis." A voice echoed from infront of the 9 members. They all turned towards the voice. The figure with short, yet somehow wild, brown hair approached.

"What? Can't a guy have approach his friends dramatically?" Xen joked. "C'mon, I'm tired from wrecking the place. At least say somethin'?" He lightly smiled. Elesis couldn't believe him. Here he is, acting like nothing happened earlier.

...

"Xen..." Elesis walked up to the jester-of-a-fighter.

...

"Yeah?"

...

"You're so ridiculous."

..?

"Huh?"

?

"You know..."

?!

Elesis frowned. Before Xen knew it...

!

**WHA-TSCH!**

He felt a sudden pain in his face and heard an un-subtle crack in his neck, as Elesis had slapped him right across the face, and she was so angry, her pupils seemingly disappeared.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO INJURE ARA AND TEAR UP AN ENTIRE PALACE JUST SO YOU COULD FIND A DEMON GENERAL ON YOUR OWN!"

"Elesis!" The other members were shocked towards Elesis' sudden action.

"GYAH!" Xen, with his neck twisted the way he was slapped, kneeled to the floor, in pain.

"That hit on Ara was completely uncalled for. Now how do you like it, Xen?!"

"Ugh." Xen recovers and stands straight up to Elesis, rubbing where he was slapped. "I know I deserved payback somehow. But that was beyond the line of 'deserved payback', Elesis!"

"It was perfectly within bounds of 'deserved payback'. Do you know how frustrating it is having to follow you to reach Ran and stop him from taking over Elrios? Your reason is personal, but our reason of doing it for the sake of Chung! The citizens! Hamel! Lurensia! Fluone! Heck, maybe even all of Elrios!"

"This woman does not speak for me." Add reminded from behind Elesis.

"What's your point, exactly?"

"We're all after the same thing. We just want to defeat Ran. Just help us, and we'll help you. I'm sorry I even asked you to join us in the first place, if you wanted nothing to do with it asides from destroying demons. Wasn't that only the reason you cared about joining?"

"..."

"But put all of your bad thoughts of us aside for now, please. Just help us beat Ran." Xen stared blankly. Elesis hung her head down, but only to look up again when Xen rests a hand on her shoulder.

"...Elesis. I'll do it." He agreed, and the Red Knight smiled. Xen looked towards Ara.

"Ara. I'm sorry I struck you. I was desperate to avenge Aera."

"...It's OK. I forgive you."

"At least... I didn't give you the cold shoulder." He grinned the same way he would as a joker.

The El Search Party then began to continue on to search for Ran. However, Xen pulls Elesis to aside. His grin faded away and replaced with a stern frown.

"Is something wrong?"

"Elesis, I considered that..."

"...?"

"I'm done."

"...Done with what?"

"Done with this. All of this. All of _us_. I'm quitting the El Search Party."

"_What?!_ But you promised-"

"I know, I made a promise to help, and I'm going to keep that promise. I'm only quitting afterwards. You were right; with the thought, I _did _only join just to destroy demons, and I didn't know how hard the **s******t **was gonna hit the fan until now."

"Xen, please, just-"

"Ae-" Xen interrupted, but caught himself before he accidentally incorrectly addresses the woman, and continued, "I mean, Elesis." the Red Knight herself was confused, but allowed him to continue anyway. "There is no way you'll convince me this time. And if you want to do it by force, just remember what happened the last time you tried that."

"...OK. I understand."

"And it isn't personal. I have nothin' against you, or any of the other members of the Elgang. I just want to let you know. Alright?"

"Yes, Xen. I know..."

From afar, Elsword called out to his sister and the pyromaniac. "Hey, you two! Catch up, or else we might get way ahead of you guys!" Elesis calls back, "We will, Elsword!" She takes one more glance towards the Burning Thunder, before they sprint to catch up with the group.

_Xen, _Elesis thought, _I hope you're just making jokes like you always are..._

* * *

"Y'know Xen, I'm surprised you're able to wreck an entire palace like this." Elsword gawked at the massive wreck the entire Halls of Water had become due to Xen's rampage.

"Psh. Yeah. Just try not to piss me off, or your body is next, Eldork." Xen threatened with a dark grin, however the boy fearfully inched away from the Hellfire user. "I'm kidding, doofus. But really, don't piss me off, or else."

"Or else what?"

"You'll face the same pain and destruction as the demons here and the Halls of Water had felt." Xen repeated the same threat.

"Did you really just..?" Their conversation was interrupted by a massive mace smashing near the 10 members, which they had to jump away from to avoid being crushed. Unfortunately, Raven did not jump out of the way, and had to bear with the hammer's weight using his blade to block the mace.

"Gah! What _is _that thing, and what does it even want?" Aisha cried out.

"The thing is called Bobosse, and for what it wants, it's obvious, ain't it? We're in a palace full of demons that want to kill us! This thing probably want to kill us, or- smash us into oblivion.. or something..!" Xen stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "I would _love _to add to this, but..." Raven started,

"I'm kinda being crushed by this thing!"

"Raven! Just use your Nasod Arm against it!" Elsword suggested, "Oh." and Raven obliged by taking the mace end, and striking the demon with it, as he was busy using his human arm to hold his blade against the hammer before grabbing and striking.

"I meant for him to use his arm to punch the demon, or the hammer, into bits, but I guess that works, too... Hey Xen, you wanna kill this thing, like every other demon up to now?" Upon hearing Elsword's suggestion, said man feigned tiresome. "Ah... I dunno. My entire body is kinda completely drained."

Bobosse swung his hammer towards Elsword, only for him to dodge to avoid, and follow up with saying, "That is a load of BS! You just now jumped the furthest away from Bobosse!"

"That's what drained me."

"Are you-" _SLAM! _Elsword was struck by the hammer, making him fly across the hall. "Kidding me?!"

"Aw, come on, guys? Can't you appreciate that I'm letting you all throw in a few punches before I do?"

"_NO!_"

"Fine, I'll just kill it already." Xen reeled his arms back, and slammed his palms together...

"**Thunderclap!**" A gigantic explosion of electricity bursts from Xen's hands, and Bobosse is struck by the aura of electricity, ad well as putting the demon into a panic. "Hyah!" Xen leaps forward with a fist blanketed in a blinding coat of electricity, and strikes Bobosse in his eyes, blinding him. Xen finishes off with firing a large burst of electricity, blasting his foe out a nearby wall.

"...Xen, when did you learn to do that?" Elesis looked in disbelief, and questioned Xen.

"Just now." A nonchalant reply, "But it did kinda drain me out. For real, this time."

"I still think it's BS!" Elsword calls from the other side of the hall.

* * *

**Me: Well wasn't this a fun chapter? Everyone gets to make up, and Elsword flew across the room from a violent strike.**

**Elsword: That was _not _****fun!**

**Xen: It was for me. c:**

**Next Chapter!: Xental Breakdown!**

**Xen: What the hell does that even mean?**

**Me: It's supposed to be a pun on Xen, and mental breakdown, and- and- ah... ugh, forget it.**

_If you liked this chapter, favorite and/or follow this story and maybe even the author, the Sharkening! And before you ask me what 'The Sharkening' means, I'll show you Sharkist's dictionary._

**_(The) Sharkening_**

_(Thee SHAR-keh-ning), (Thuh SHAR-keh-ning), (SHAR-keh-ning)._

_(Noun) (Thee SHAR-keh-ning) The event where I, Sharkist, lose all senses and enter Sharkist's Bat-S**t Crazy Mode. "Oh god! It's happening! It's The Sharkening!"_

_Also see, Sharkist's Bat-S**t Crazy Mode_

**_Sharkist's Bat-S**t Crazy Mode_**

_(SHAR-kists Baht-Sh(Random Censorship) CRAE-zee Mow-d)_

_(Noun) A state where one, or Sharkist, loses all senses of control and begin to beating the hell out of everything for fun without a care in the world. Because he/they are angry. Most commonly done when screaming for hours on end in a way that says, 'I can't possibly be pissed off more than I already am!'. "He's in Sharkist's Bat-S**t Crazy Mode! Run for your lives, before he eats them!"_

**Me: If this story wasn't already Rated T, I would change it to T in a heartbeat because of this dictionary.**


End file.
